


Herzkind (Adventskalenderstory 2014)

by Charena



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 43,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es ist der 19. August 1983. In dieser Sommernacht in Cardiff nimmt das Leben von Captain Jack Harkness eine unerwartete Wendung, als er während der Arbeit über das Wrack einer Rettungskapsel und ein verwaistes Baby stolpert - und dessen Existenz vor Torchwood verbirgt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Türchen 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Für Sis vom Küken](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=F%C3%BCr+Sis+vom+K%C3%BCken).



_Adventskalenderstory 2014_

 

Titel: Herzkind

Autor: Lady Charena (2014)

Fandom: Torchwood

Sammlung: ---

Episode: ---

Wörter: ~43.600

Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Familie Jones: Melanie (OFC), Ifan (OMC) und Rhiannon, Captain Charles Monroe (OMC), Thomas Zanis (OMC), Doktor Adele Harris (OFC), Lucia & Melissa Moretti in Erinnerungen, Lisa Hallett, weitere Seriencharaktere (Alex Hopkins, Yvonne Hartmann, Johnny Davies) erwähnt

Pairings: Jack/andere, Jack/Lucia Moretti (Vergangenheit), Melanie/Ifan, OMC/OMC, Ianto/andere, Jack/Ianto (am Ende der Story)

Rating: AU, slash, pg12

 

 

Summe: Es ist der 19. August 1983. In dieser Sommernacht in Cardiff nimmt das Leben von Captain Jack Harkness eine unerwartete Wendung, als er während der Arbeit über das Wrack einer Rettungskapsel und ein verwaistes Baby stolpert - und dessen Existenz vor Torchwood verbirgt.

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

 

Mein herzlicher Dank geht an JolinarJackson, die mit ihrem großartigen Beta und Zuspruch zur Existenz dieser Story viel beigetragen hat.

 

 

 

 

 

 

„Begin at the beginning, go on till you get to the end, and then stop.“

(The King of Hearts: Alice in Wonderland – Lewis Carroll)

 

 

 

 

I. Der längste Tag

 

Bute Park, Cardiff/Wales. 19. August 1983, gegen drei Uhr morgens

 

 

Jack Harkness fühlte sich bis auf die Knochen müde, als er sich mit dem Rücken gegen den nächsten Baum lehnte. Das Funkgerät in der Tasche seines Mantels gab fragende Knister- und Krächzlaute von sich, aber er machte sich nicht die Mühe, es heraus zu holen und sich zu erkundigen, ob einer der anderen das Signals erneut aufgefangen hatte, dem sie kreuz und quer durch Cardiff gefolgt waren. Er hätte seinen Mantel im Wagen lassen sollen, als Monroe sie zum Park dirigierte. Das ganz Wales seit Tagen unter einer untypischen Hitzewelle litt, machte sich auch mitten in der Nacht – oder am frühen Morgen, um genau zu sein – noch immer bemerkbar.

 

Drei nahezu schlaflose Nächte in Folge - und auch während der Tage dazwischen wenige Ruhezeiten – erschöpften langsam aber sicher auch seine robuste Konstitution. Genetischer Vorsprung (und was immer damals auf der Gamestation mit ihm passiert war) hin oder her, alles was er im Moment wollte, war in sein Bett zu kriechen und sich die Decke über den Kopf zu ziehen.

 

Aber nicht bevor er den Riftdetektor „unabsichtlich“ fallen ließ und „zufällig“ so lange mit dem Absatz darauf trat, bis das Ding entweder endlich schwieg oder im Erdboden verschwand. Vorzugsweise beides. Es sollte eine weitere Gardinenpredigt über seinen achtlosen Umgang mit ihrer Ausrüstung wert sein. Die Detektoren waren ohnehin nicht besonders akkurat. Der Signalempfänger engte nur ein, wo sie suchen mussten – innerhalb eines Durchmessers von 200 Metern! Und er gab keine vertikale Messung vor, nur eine horizontale. Das bedeutete, wo immer sich auch ein Artefakt oder Lebewesen (oder was es dieses Mal war) befand, das durch den Rift gekommen war, es konnte sowohl in einem Keller, als auch auf dem Dach eines Gebäudes zu finden sein. Das war eine Menge Sucherei. Und obwohl Jack für gewöhnlich diesen Teil bevorzugte – Suchen und Jagen lag ihm mehr als Aufsammeln und Dokumentieren – hatte es in letzter Zeit erheblich an Reiz verloren. Es war mehr als körperliche Erschöpfung. Jack hatte dieses Leben satt, seinen Status bei Torchwood: der ihn als „freien Agenten“ charakterisierte (was bedeutete, Torchwood konnte die Verantwortung für seine Taten weit von sich weisen, sollte es ihnen belieben) und sich anfühlte, als wäre er ein Gefangener.

 

Was er strikt betrachtet auch war.

 

Wenn auch einer, der inzwischen für seine Arbeit bezahlt wurde. Jack war gestrandet auf einem Planeten, in einer Zeit, die laut seinen Instrukteuren an der Time Agency diejenige war „in der sich für die Menschheit alles änderte“. In den vergangenen 87 Jahren hatte er definitiv einiges erlebt, das sich veränderte. Allerdings blieb auch zu vieles so wie es war.

 

Manchmal fragte sich Jack, ob er vielleicht auf einer parallelen Erde gelandet war, ob ihn seine holprige Reise von der Gamestation durch die Zeiten irgendwo in ein Dimensionsloch geführt hatte und er für immer hier sitzen und vergeblich auf die Rückkehr des Doctors warten würde. Wie diese ängstliche, ignorante, hasserfüllte, amorphe Masse an Menschen jemals den Absprung ins Universum geschafft hatte und den Kontakt mit anderen Spezies überlebte, ohne sich und den Planeten zu vernichten, war ihm ein Rätsel. Und doch war seine eigene Existenz – er war ein Nachkomme der Menschen, die die Erde verlassen und andere Planeten durch Terraforming bewohnbar gemacht hatten – der Beweis dafür, dass dieses unmögliche Wunder irgendwann geschah.

 

Das Funkgerät in seiner Tasche quakte wieder, forderte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Jack legte den Kopf in den Nacken, starrte nach oben, durch die Baumkrone, in einen wolkenverhangenen Himmel. Die Mischung aus industriellen Abgasen und Staub und den Lichtern der Stadt machten es von hier aus unmöglich, die Sterne zu sehen. Er spürte ein Ziehen in der Brust. Er gehörte nicht hierher.

 

Aber wohin gehörte er?

 

Mit dem Verlust seines Bruders und dem Tod seines Vaters – beides am gleichen Tag – und dem damit einhergehenden Auseinanderbrechen seiner Familie, war der charmante kleine blonde Junge mit den blauen Augen, der so viele Namen haben würde, ein heimatloser Wanderer geworden.

 

Seine Mutter verließ mit ihm den Kolonialplaneten, auf dem er geboren war, nahm ihn mit zu entfernten Verwandten und starb in der Ferne, ohne sich je vom Verlust ihres Ehemannes und ihres jüngeren Sohnes erholt zu haben. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war er bereits Rekrut der Time Agency, die seine Ruhelosigkeit, seine Abenteuerlust und seinen Hunger – wenn auch undefiniert, nach was er hungerte war ihnen egal – erkannte und förderte. Krieg und Leid und Tod und Lust und Blut. Ein Partner, der ein perfektes Echo zu ihm darstellte. Oh, welchen Schaden sie angerichtet hatten… Und schließlich ein Mädchen mit blonden Haaren, das von einem Ballon hing und sich als Gefährtin eines zeitreisenden neunhundert Jahre alten Alien herausstellte, dem letzten Timelord und seiner TARDIS…

 

Jack seufzte, presste die Handballen gegen die schmerzenden, müden Augen. Die Depressionen waren erträglicher geworden, seit er in den Fünfzigern das exzessive Trinken aufgegeben hatte, aber in Nächten wie dieser fühlte er sich wie ein Verfluchter in einem griechischen Drama – oder war das Shakespeare? – auf immer dazu verdammt, über diese verwünschte Erde zu wandern, wie ein Geist, ohne irgendwo seinen Platz oder endlich Ruhe zu finden.

 

Er grinste humorlos, als er die Hände sinken ließ und sich sein Blick klarte. Wow. Gut, dass er diese Dinge nur dachte und ihn niemand hören konnte. Jack Harkness, Torchwoods hauseigener Freak - er sollte sich das auf Visitenkarten drucken lassen – wälzte philosophische Schwergewichte in seinem Kopf. Sie brauchten ihn, sein Wissen und seine Fähigkeit, alles zu überleben, was sie und andere ihm antun konnten. Jack Harkness, Torchwoods menschlicher Schutzschild und universell einsetzbare Beute. Der Platz auf seiner imaginären Visitenkarte wurde knapper.

 

Aber sie hatten auch Angst vor ihm, weil er nicht zu erklären war, egal wie oft sie ihn stachen und schnitten und sein Blut unter ihren Mikroskopen untersuchten.

 

In den Dreißigern hatte ein Arzt versucht heraus zu finden, ob er seine Unsterblichkeit an seine Nachkommen vererben konnte – wie seine blauen Augen. Sie befruchteten drei Frauen künstlich mit seinem Sperma. Zwei davon wurden schwanger. Eine der Frauen starb bei der Geburt und zwei Tage später auch das Mädchen, das sie zur Welt gebracht hatte. Die andere wurde von einem gesunden, blauäugigen und blonden Jungen entbunden, der aber keine Anzeichen beschleunigter Heilung zeigte. Was danach aus ihm und seiner Mutter wurde, erfuhr Jack nie. Er wurde von London zurück nach Wales geschickt, und seine Fragen blieben unbeantwortet. Als er Jahre später zurückkehrte, war es unmöglich, noch eine Spur von ihnen zu entdecken.

 

Das Experiment wurde ohnehin nach dem Tod des ersten Babys als Fehlschlag eingestuft und nach der Geburt des Jungen beendet. Es hatte ihn erleichtert. Jack wollte nicht dafür verantwortlich sein, dass es mehr von… seiner Art… gab. Was die Wissenschaftler faszinierte und von endlosen Möglichkeiten auf dem Schlachtfeld träumen ließ, war in seinen Augen ein Fluch und ein Alptraum, den er niemandem wünschte.

 

Etwas war auf der Gamestation während der Schlacht des Doctors mit den Daleks mit ihm passiert und hatte ihn so verändert, dass er nicht mehr starb. Nein, das war nicht richtig. Er starb. Er fiel in Schatten, in denen sich etwas bewegte, das er nicht wirklich sehen konnte; in endlose Dunkelheit, der sich jedoch ein winziger Teil von ihm stets bewusst blieb – und dann kamen die Schmerzen; das Gefühl durch Glasscherben gezogen zu werden, die seinen Körper in Streifen schnitten und der erste, peinvolle Atemzug und er war zurück. Oft mit Blut und… anderem… besudelt – die natürliche, unkontrollierbare Reaktion des Körpers auf gewaltsames Sterben – und halb erstickt von grauer Depression und Erschöpfung, die nach jedem Tod wie Bleigewichte auf ihm lasteten.

 

Dass er im Laufe der Jahrzehnte gelernt hatte, das alles zu überspielen und hinter der Fassade des Captain Jack Harkness zu verbergen, hieß nicht, dass er nichts spürte.

 

_Wie hatte Shakespeare das noch mit dem Stechen und Bluten ausgedrückt?_

 

Er wünschte, er hätte seinen Vortex-Manipulator. Das Ausbrennen der Zeitreiseelemente beschädigte auch viele andere Funktionen oder eliminierte sie völlig. Scannen konnte er aber damit noch, und wesentlich akkurater als mit den klobigen Kästen, die ein Wissenschaftler in London vor zehn Jahren zusammengebastelt hatte. Aber sein Wriststrap lag zu Zeit wieder einmal in einem Safe, dessen computergesteuertes Schloss – und Jack erkannte sehr wohl die Ironie – er mit seinem Vortex-Manipulator in Sekunden geknackt hätte. Das passierte gelegentlich. Meistens bekam er ihn irgendwann zurück, nach dem nächsten Regime-Wechsel oder wenn sie etwas besonders wichtiges von ihm wollten oder sich von der Harmlosigkeit des Zeitreisegeräts überzeugt hatten.

 

„Bist du damit fertig, dich auszuruhen oder soll ich dir ein Taxi rufen, damit Hoheit die Füße schont?“, drang eine schneidende Stimme in seine Reflektionen.

 

Captain Charles Monroe – seit fünf Monaten der Leiter der Torchwood-Niederlassung in Cardiff, zuständig für ganz Wales, kurz Torchwood Drei genannt – kam mit grimmiger Miene auf ihn zu. Seine Taschenlampe riss Lichtkegel ins Dunkel, blendete ihn.

 

Er war Londoner – dort geboren und aufgewachsen – und obwohl Cardiff längst alles andere als eine rückständige Kleinstadt war, empfand er seine neue Arbeitsstelle insgeheim doch als Abstieg und Verbannung in die Provinz. Und das ließ er sich auch anmerken. Nach dem Ende seiner Laufbahn beim Militär war Monroe rasch die Karriereleiter beim CID der Metropoliten Police hochgeklettert, so viel war seiner offiziellen Akte zu entnehmen. Es stand allerdings nirgendwo, wie er mit Torchwood in Kontakt kam – obwohl es durchaus nicht unüblich war, dass Personal vom Militär oder der Polizei abgeworben wurde. Und Jack hatte gründlich nachgesehen, in der Hoffnung den einen oder anderen schwarzen Fleck auf seiner Weste zu finden, den er dazu benutzen konnte, Monroe zurück in sein geliebtes London zu befördern.

 

„Harkness, wir haben keine Zeit für Pausen“, schnappte Monroe ungehalten, als er zu Jack trat.

 

Alles an diesem Mann schrie geradezu Militär. Blassgraue kühle Augen, kurzgeschnittenes hellbraunes Haar, seine steife Haltung… selbst seine Kleidung hatte etwas Uniformhaftes an sich. Und obwohl Jack für gewöhnlich durchaus eine gewisse Schwäche für Männer in Uniform nachzusagen war, ließ ihn Monroe völlig kalt.

 


	2. Türchen 2

„Hat jemand Sichtkontakt?“ Dieses Mal sprach Monroe in sein Funkgerät. Sein Blick verweilte dabei missbilligend auf Jack. „Kann irgend- _jemand_ irgend- _etwas_ sehen?“ Der Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme ließ seine Worte abgehackt und nervös klingen. Nicht die Stimme eines Anführers, der sich seiner Autorität vollkommen sicher war.

 

Er rührte sich nicht, kreuzte lediglich die Knöchel übereinander, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Jack wusste nicht, welches Problem sein neuer Chef jetzt wieder mit ihm hatte, aber fand, dass es ihn auch nicht sonderlich interessierte. Am Ende lief es doch immer auf das gleiche heraus – Monroe zog den Kürzeren und den Schwanz ein und schrieb Reports über sein Verhalten an die Direktion. Manchmal wunderte sich Jack, was sie mit den Unmengen an Papier anfingen, dass sich so im Laufe der Jahrzehnte über ihn angesammelt haben musste. Gab es ein eigenes Jack-Harkness-Archiv? Oder hatte irgendein kluger Bürokrat festgelegt, dass die Berichte sofort in den Papierkorb wanderten? Vielleicht führten sie nur noch Strichlisten über ihn. Jack Harkness Insubordination: 7256 und andauernd… Jack Harkness Tode: 1102 und andauernd…

 

Die negative Antwort von einem der anderen Teammitglieder ließ die Miene Captain Monroes noch grimmiger werden. „Warst du schon am Nordende des Parks? Jemand hat bei der Polizei angerufen, weil er denkt, er hätte so etwas wie den Lichtschein eines Lagerfeuers gesehen. Vermutlich zündelnde Teenager, aber der Bereich liegt knapp am äußersten Rand unseres jetzigen Suchgebietes, wir können das nicht einfach der Heddlu überlassen.“ Er schnitt eine Grimasse. „Eine Wiederholung von letztem Monat dürfen wir uns nicht erlauben.“

 

Was er meinte, war das Zusammentreffen zweier Streifenpolizisten, die sich auf der Suche nach einem verschwundenen Wachmann im Keller eines verlassenen Gebäudes umsahen mit einer Gruppe Weevil, die sich dort ein Nest eingerichtet hatte.

_Die beiden Polizisten hatten überlebt – Retcon löschte ihre Erinnerungen an das, was wirklich passiert war aus und ihre Verletzungen wurden als Messerattacke einer Gruppe maskierter Männer bezeichnet – der vormals verschwundene Wachmann, den sie gesucht hatten, nicht. Das Gebäude war unlängst verkauft worden, nachdem es viele Jahre lang leer stand und der Käufer engagierte daraufhin einen Wachdienst, um den Diebstahl der bereits für die Renovierung angelieferten Baumaterialien zu verhindern._

_Was zu diesem Zeitpunkt niemand wusste, war dass sich eine Gruppe Weevil ausgerechnet in einem der Heizungskeller ein Nest eingerichtet hatten. Die vermehrte Aktivität auf dem Gelände hatte sie nervös gemacht – und die Anwesenheit zweier Neugeborener und einiger Kleinkinder machte die Erwachsenen darüber hinaus aggressiver als sonst._

_Niemand konnte sagen, was genau sich abgespielt hatte._

_Der Wachmann war neben einem Funkgerät nur mit Pfefferspray, einer Taschenlampe und einem Elektroschocker ausgerüstet gewesen. Ausreichend, um einen Dieb oder herumlungernde Teenager zu vertreiben. Nutzlos bei der Konfrontation mit rasiermesserscharfen Klauen und furchterregenden Zähnen. Vielleicht war der Mann in Panik geraten, als er sich Kreaturen gegenüber sah, die direkt aus einem Horrorfilm zu stammen schienen. Vielleicht hatten die Weevil ihn als Eindringling in ihr Revier oder als Bedrohung für ihren Nachwuchs angesehen. Vielleicht waren alle einfach nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen._

_Wie es geendet hatte, war nicht so schwer zu erraten._

_Die Polizisten überprüften am folgenden Tag das Gelände systematisch, aber ohne sich in Gefahr zu glauben. So war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie auf das Nest mit den tagsüber schlafenden Weevil stießen._

_Wieder war nicht völlig klar, was dann passierte._

_Die beiden Streifenpolizisten waren zweifellos nicht besser gewappnet als der Wachmann in der Nacht zuvor. Sie gehörten nicht zu einer bewaffneten Einheit – das war nicht als nötig empfunden worden, um einen abtrünnigen Wachmann zu suchen, der möglicherweise nur beschlossen hatte, dass es nichts für ihn war, sich die Nächte auf verlassenen Baustellen herum zu schlagen – und ihr Pfefferspray und die Schlagstöcke zeigten keine Wirkung auf die Weevil._

_Ihr Schicksal wäre besiegelt gewesen, hätte nicht Monroes Kontakt bei der Polizei kurz zuvor den Tipp an sie weitergegeben, dass ein Obdachloser „fürchterliche Monster“ in der Nähe des verlassenen Gebäudes gesehen hätte. Da der Mann stark nach Alkohol roch und sich ständig in Widersprüche verstrickte, glaubte man, er habe sich die Monster nur eingebildet. Trotzdem wurde Jack mit seinem Kollegen Thomas Zanis und einem frisch aus London nach Cardiff versetzten Agenten namens Marcus Burns hingeschickt, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen._

_Sie kamen gerade noch im richtigen Moment dort an, um die beiden schwerverletzten Polizisten zu bergen und aus dem Raum zu fliehen, ohne selbst zu Schaden zu kommen. Jack sah sich zu seinem Bedauern gezwungen, auf einige der Kreaturen zu schießen – und zwei davon zu töten – bis die Granaten, gefüllt mit einem speziell für Weevil entwickelten Betäubungsmittel, die Thomas in den Raum schleuderte, ihre Wirkung entfalteten. Marcus hatte die glücklicherweise inzwischen bewusstlosen Polizisten nach draußen vor den Heizungskeller geschleppt und warf hinter ihnen die Türen zu, versiegelte sie mit einem speziellen Schloss, das niemand außer Torchwood Zutritt erlauben sollte._

_Als Verstärkung aus dem Hub eintraf, und sie mit Gasmasken und mehr Betäubungsspray wieder in den Keller traten, waren die Weevil jedoch verschwunden. Das Gas musste schneller als erwartet durch die Ventilatoren (die sich automatisch eingeschaltet hatten) abgezogen sein und ein offener Abflussschacht – der dort im Übrigen illegal angebracht war – zeigte, wie sie entkommen waren. Sie konnten nicht mehr tun, als den Raum zu sterilisieren und den Schacht zu versiegeln, damit die Weevil nicht zurückkehren konnten._

_Eine heftige Diskussion zwischen der Direktion in London und den oberen Polizeirängen – denen die Existenz und der Aufgabenbereich Torchwoods sehr wohl bekannt waren – entbrannte. Hätten der Wachmann und die Polizisten anders reagiert und sich retten können, wenn sie gewusst hätten, auf was sie gestoßen waren? Aber die Direktion vertrat die Ansicht, dass das Wissen um die Existenz von Weevil, Hoax und anderen außerirdischen Lebewesen weitaus größeren Schaden anrichten würde, als es die Opfer, die durch das Verschweigen dieser Tatsachen verletzt wurden oder sogar ums Leben kamen, rechtfertigten. Sie konnten nicht jeden Wachmann in Cardiff mit Weevil-Betäubungsgas ausstatten und alle Polizisten im Umgang mit einem gefräßigen Hoax schulen, ohne dass es irgendwann durchsickerte._

 

 

 

Monroe starrte ihn an. „Worauf wartest du noch?“

 

Jack zog seine Taschenlampe aus der Manteltasche und knipste sie an. Er hatte sie ausgeschaltet, weil er ganz passabel im Dunkel sah und es nicht völlig dunkel war. Zumindest solange die Wolken nicht vor den Mond zogen. Er warf Monroe einen schlampigen Salut zu und stieß sich von dem Baum ab, gegen den er lehnte. „Bin schon unterwegs, Captain.“ Er schaffte es, den Titel wie eine Beleidigung klingen zu lassen. Und spürte Monroes Blick im Nacken, als er sich auf den Weg zum nördlichen Ende des Parks machte.

 

 

\---

 

 

Jack stoppte, um sich den Schweiß von der Stirn zu wischen und den Sitz seiner Webley in ihrem Holster an seiner Hüfte zu überprüfen. Man konnte nie vorsichtig genug sein und er hatte absolut keine Lust, heute Nacht noch zu sterben. In ein paar Stunden begann eine Woche hart erarbeiteten Urlaubs für ihn – ein Zugeständnis, das er erst seit einigen Jahren genoss. Davor hatte er Torchwood praktisch rund um die Uhr zur Verfügung gestanden. Nicht, dass sie etwas dagegen tun konnten, wenn er ab und zu verschwand, ohne jemand um Erlaubnis zu bitten. Wie sollten sie ihn bestrafen? Er war zu nützlich um in einer Zelle zu sitzen. Geld hatte keine große Bedeutung für ihn, also brachte es nichts, seine Entlohnung zu kürzen oder zu sperren. Die übliche Behandlung – Retcon und Rente oder eine Kugel – für Agenten, die sich als instabil erwiesen (oder es geworden waren) wirkte bei ihm kaum. Er war eben unverzichtbar. Jack schnaubte verächtlich und ging weiter.

 

Zuerst dachte er, das Mondlicht würde von einer Wasserfläche reflektiert, einer Pfütze vielleicht, aber es hatte seit letzter Woche nicht mehr geregnet und selbst wenn, mitten im Sommer wäre der Regen längst verdunstet. Und es gab keine künstlichen Teiche oder Seen in diesem Park. Außerdem war die Fläche viel zu klein dafür.

 

Er knipste die Taschenlampe aus und steckte sie in den Mantel, hielt den Riftdetektor in Richtung des Schimmerns. Das Piepen des Geräts, bisher regelmäßig und leise, wurde plötzlich hektisch und laut. Schließlich schaltete Jack es ab und steckte es in die andere Tasche, ersetzte es durch seine Webley.

 

Das Zentrum des Schimmerns befand sich in einer Abgrenzung aus Sträuchern, die nun teilweise auf den Boden gepresst waren. Vorsichtig trat Jack näher… und erkannte, was da halb hinter Gebüsch verborgen lag. Eine Standard-Personen-Rettungskapsel, wie sie über Jahrhunderte hinweg von Raumfrachtern und Transportschiffen verwendet wurden, überall dort, wo man es sich nicht leisten konnte, Material und Personen per TransMat zu transportieren. Ein „altes“ Model, nach Maßstäben des 51sten Jahrhunderts zumindest: Schlicht, eng – sie war etwa so groß wie ein Kleiderschrank, schätzte Jack – und eher praktikabel als bequem.

 

Er schob die Waffe zurück ins Holster und trat näher, die Sträucher auseinander biegend, während er sich zwischen sie hindurch drängte. Zweige kratzten über Metall, pockennarbig vom Alter (und voll Rostflecken) und beschädigt von der missglückten Landung, der abkühlende Antrieb klickte leise.

 

Wer immer sich dort drin aufhielt, musste versucht haben, zu landen, war aber am Ende abgestürzt. Die Magnetfelder und die Strahlung innerhalb der Rifts mussten die Elektronik gestört haben, oder brachten sie dazu, völlig auszufallen. Nun, das erklärte auch warum das Signal an so vielen unterschiedlichen Stellen zu orten und wieso es immer nur kurz zu sehen gewesen war. Der Pilot der Kapsel hatte vermutlich verzweifelt nach einem Platz zum Landen gesucht.

 

Jack wischte Blätter von einer Sichtluke, zog die Taschenlampe hervor und leuchtete ins Innere der Kapsel. Und direkt in das blutverschmierte Gesicht eines Mannes, seine Augen leer und leblos. Dem Piloten war nicht mehr zu helfen.

 

Als er sich vorbeugte, hörte er ein Zischeln. Entweichende Luft oder ein anderes Gas. Jack entfernte sich vorsichtshalber ein paar Schritte von der Kapsel und griff nach seinem Funkgerät. Er musste die anderen informieren, sie brauchten Feuerlöscher, für den Fall das es sich um ein entzündliches Gas handelte. Zwar fand er keine Spur des gemeldeten „Lagerfeuers“, aber es konnte sich auch um das Nachbrennen des Antriebs gehandelt haben, das sicher auf die Entfernung mit einem Feuer zu verwechseln war. Der Bereich musste abgesperrt werden, bevor sich in ein paar Stunden die ersten Frühsportler in den Park verirrten und sie brauchten ein passendes Fahrzeug, um die Kapsel abzutransportieren. Doktor Bryant konnte sich um die Leiche kümmern.

 

Und er konnte endlich nach Hause gehen, kalt duschen und schlafen. Zum Aufräumen brauchte ihn Monroe nicht. Sie hatten so viele von diesen Dingern aufgesammelt – mit und ohne Piloten – dass sie ein eigenes Lagerhaus dafür einrichten mussten. London ließ an Elektronik ausschlachten, was verwendbar schien. Sie arbeiteten mit UNIT an der Entwicklung eines Skyships, eines geostationären Raumschiffes, das die äußerste Verteidigungslinie der Erde gegen außerirdische Gefahren werden sollte. Soldaten redeten gerne über einem Pint im Pub, selbst über die Dinge, von denen sie nicht sprechen sollten und Jack hatte eine Schwäche für die neckischen roten Berets, die sie trugen und immer ein offenes Ohr. Daher verfügte er über ein paar sehr gute Kontakte, von denen seine Vorgesetzten in London nichts ahnten.

 


	3. Türchen 3

Dann fiel sein Blick auf einen Fuß am Rande des Gebüschs, gerade noch sichtbar in dem Lichtkreis, den seine Taschenlampe erzeugte. Genauer gesagt, gehörte der nackte Fuß zu einem in dunkelblauen Stoff gekleideten Bein, das – vermutlich – zu einem Körper gehörte, der jedoch von tief hängenden Zweigen verdeckte wurde. Jack ließ das Funkgerät in der Tasche, schaltete es auf stumm. Zuerst wollte er sich alles in Ruhe genauer ansehen, bevor Monroe das Kommando übernahm. Seine Müdigkeit war für den Moment vergessen.

Entweder handelte es sich um jemanden, der sich zum falschen Zeitpunkt am falschen Ort befand – aber wie wahrscheinlich war, dass jemand um diese Uhrzeit spazieren ging? – oder die Kapsel hatte zwei Personen befördert. Sie war gerade groß genug dazu, wenn man keinen Wert auf Komfort legte. In dem Fall konnte das Zischeln, das er gehört hatte, von Luft stammen, die aus der nicht mehr völlig versiegelten Kapsel drang. 

Er konnte keine Bewegung ausmachen, und das schien nicht nur am matten Licht zu liegen. Jack hob die Taschenlampe, leuchtete tiefer in die umliegenden Sträucher. Die andere Hand hielt er so, dass er rasch nach seiner Waffe greifen konnte, sollte das notwendig werden. Dann duckte er sich zwischen die Zweige, schob Blätter beiseite und musterte den Körper, der zusammengekrümmt und reglos auf dem Boden lag. 

Es war eine Frau. Menschlich, oder zumindest dem äußeren Anschein nach. Jack kauerte sich neben sie auf dem Boden und drehte sie vorsichtig auf den Rücken. Ihr Gesicht war schmutzig und genau wie das des Mannes in der Kapsel mit Blut verschmiert. In ihren hellen blauen Augen formte sich bereits eine milchig weiße Schicht über der Iris. Auch sie war eindeutig tot. Ihre verdrehten Gliedmaßen legten nahe, dass vor oder während des Absturzes das Druckausgleichssystem ausgefallen war und die beiden durch die Wucht des Aufpralls getötet wurden. 

Nur wie kam dann ihre Leiche hierher, ein paar Meter von der Kapsel entfernt? Vielleicht war die Frau nicht sofort gestorben und hatte sich aus der Kapsel befreit, um Hilfe zu suchen. Jack beugte sich vor und schloss ihre Lider. Dann setzte er sich zurück und musterte sie erneut im Schein der Taschenlampe.

Die Kleidung war nichtssagend. Ein Overall aus weichem, blauem Stoff, ohne jegliche Verzierungen, verdeckt angebrachte Knöpfe schlossen ihn auf der Vorderseite. Die Frau trug keine Ringe oder anderen Schmuck. Ihre Haare, dunkel und lockig, schulterlang, waren simpel in der Mitte geteilt und jetzt voll totem Laub. Sie hatte einen Schuh verloren, der andere Fuß steckte in einem kurzen, schwarzen Stiefel. 

Ohne nähere Analyse ihrer DNA war es nicht möglich fest zu stellen, woher sie stammte. Oder aus welcher Zeit. 

Jack legte die Taschenlampe auf den Boden und zog ein kleines Aufzeichnungsgerät aus der Innentasche seines Mantels. Auch dessen Funktionen reichten bei weitem nicht an die des Scanners in seinem Vortex-Manipulator heran, aber es musste genügen. Er hatte es bei einem Ausflug ins Archiv… ausgeliehen. Welchen Nutzen hatte das Ding, wenn es dort auf einem Regal saß und einstaubte? Er aktivierte die Scheibe und legte sie auf die Stirn der Frau, damit das Gerät tat, was immer es auch machte. 

Während Jack wartete, dass der Scan abgeschlossen wurde, damit er ihn bei dem Mann in der Kapsel wiederholen konnte, hörte er ein leises Rascheln. Er hob den Kopf, lauschte. 

Das Geräusch war zu leise für Schritte, also hatte Monroe ihm noch niemanden nachgeschickt, weil er sich zu lange nicht meldete. Vielleicht ein Tier, das seine Anwesenheit aufgeschreckt hatte. Eine Maus oder ein Eichhörnchen, das in diesem Gebüsch wohnte. 

Es raschelte wieder und dann folgte etwas, das sehr wie ein Wimmern klang. Jack sah unwillkürlich die tote Frau an. Nein, von ihr war das Geräusch nicht gekommen. Er leuchtete wieder die Sträucher in seiner Umgebung ab. Grüne Blätter, braune Blätter, ein modernder Laubhaufen mit toten Blättern aus dem letzten Jahr… Moment. Der Lichtstrahl der Taschenlampe ließ für einen Augenblick etwas in dem Laubhaufen weiß aufschimmern.

Jack stand auf, trat über die tote Frau hinweg und näher zu dem kleinen Häufchen aus alten Blättern. Wenn er Pech hatte, war es nur eine leere Flasche, die irgendwann jemand in die Sträucher statt in den Mülleimer geworfen hatte. Mit einem dürren Zweig stocherte er im Laub herum und stieß plötzlich auf etwas solides, etwas, das ein Geräusch von sich gab.

Zwischen den Blättern, eingewickelt in ein Stück braunes Tuch, das fast die gleiche Farbe wie das modernde Laub vom Vorjahr hatte, lag ein Baby. Verblüfft starrte Jack es an. War es ebenfalls tot? Nein, er hatte sich nicht eingebildet, ein Wimmern zu hören. 

Er zwängte sich tiefer zwischen die Sträucher, beugte sich über das Baby und streckte die Hand aus, um mit den Fingerspitzen vorsichtig seine Wange zu berühren. Die Haut war warm, aber nicht warm genug. Trotz der lauen Nacht, hier in den Schatten und direkt auf dem Boden war es kühl.

Es war schon eine kleine Weile her, dass er zum letzten Mal ein Baby in den Armen gehalten hatte, und Jack spürte, wie sich sein Herzschlag beschleunigte, als er eine Hand unter das winzige Köpfchen legte, um es zu stützen und den Säugling hochhob. 

Vorsichtig legte er das Bündel gegen seinen Brustkorb, hielt das Baby mit einer Hand, während er mit der anderen den Mantel um es zog, bis nur noch das winzige Gesicht zu sehen war. Er wollte nicht riskieren, es ganz damit zu bedecken und am Ende unabsichtlich zu ersticken.

Unschlüssig verharrte Jack in der Hocke. Was sollte er jetzt tun? 

Das Vernünftigste wäre jedenfalls, das Funkgerät zu nehmen und Captain Monroe und das Team über seinen Fund zu informieren. Torchwood hatte Protokolle für Menschen, die vom Rift aus ihrer Zeit gerissen und in ihre Gegenwart befördert wurden. 

Es gab die eine oder andere verschwiegene kleine Ansammlung außerhalb der größeren Städte, in denen sie ein nahezu normales Leben führen konnten, nachdem sie von Torchwood in Sitten, Gebräuchen und Tabus der jeweiligen Zeit unterrichtet worden waren. 

Man behandelte sie etwas besser als gestrandete Aliens. Wer sich optisch zu sehr von der Norm unterschied oder spezielle Umweltbedingungen zum Überleben benötigte, fristete meist den Rest seiner Tage in Einrichtungen, die UNIT überall auf der Welt betrieb. Selbstverständlich fern der Orte, die UFO-Enthusiasten für Stätten außerirdischer Begegnungen hielt. Jack wusste aus persönlicher Erfahrung, dass nie ein Außerirdischer Roswell betreten hatte oder dort abgestürzt war. Gut, faktisch könnte man ihn als Alien bezeichnen…

Das Baby würde untersucht werden, um heraus zu finden, woher es und seine Eltern – es lag nahe, dass es sich dabei um die Frau und den Mann handelte – stammten und dann brachte man es irgendwo unter, wo es unter Beobachtung aufwachsen konnte.

Der Scanner gab ein kurzes Trillern von sich, um anzuzeigen, dass er mit seiner Arbeit fertig war und riss Jack aus seinen Gedanken. Er sah auf das Baby hinab und direkt in blaue Augen. Es hatte die Lider geöffnet! Nur einen Moment jedoch, dann schlossen sie sich wieder und erneut erklang das leise Wimmern, das ihn zuerst auf es aufmerksam gemacht hatte. Es klang matter als zuvor und der winzige Körper fühlte sich plötzlich noch kälter an. Er konnte nicht feststellen, ob es einen Puls hatte, seine Finger waren zu groß und ungeschickt für die winzige Kehle. Schließlich fummelte er den Verschluss seiner Armbanduhr auf und hielt sie vor den Mund des Säuglings. Das Glas beschlug ein wenig. Es atmete noch. Erleichtert stopfte er die Uhr in seine Hosentasche. 

Jack handelte ohne weiter zu zögern oder nachzudenken. Mit einer Hand hielt er das Baby unter seinem Mantel fest, mit der anderen nahm er die Taschenlampe. Er rappelte sich hoch, seine Knie steif von der langen Periode der Reglosigkeit und arbeitete sich zurück zu der toten Frau. Die Taschenlampe erneut ablegend, nahm er den Scanner von ihrer Stirn. Jack richtete sich auf und lauschte. Keine Schritte, keine Motorengeräusche, nur das monotone Rauschen des Funkgeräts in seiner Tasche. 

Rasch ließ er den Mantel über die Schultern gleiten und auf den Boden fallen. Dann legte er das Baby darauf ab und schlug eine Hälfte des Mantels über es, um es warm zu halten. Er brauchte beide Hände, um die Kapsel zu öffnen. Zwei Erwachsene und ein Säugling hatten es unmöglich gemacht, zusätzlich irgendeine Form von Gepäck mitzunehmen, deshalb erwartete er nicht wirklich, etwas anderes abgesehen von der Leiche des Mannes zu finden. Er platzierte die Scheibe des Scanners auf der Stirn des Mannes und durchsuchte die Taschen seines Overalls, der dem der Frau zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah. Vielleicht eine Art Uniform oder Reisekleidung. Alles, was Jack fand, waren ein paar Speicherwürfel - Datenträger zum Speichern von persönlichen Dokumenten, Fotos, Videos, Hologrammen. Praktisch das Fotoalbum der Zukunft. Sie waren ab dem 23sten Jahrhundert so richtig populär gewesen und auch in seiner Zeit noch weit verbreitet. Nur zwei hatten den Aufprall überstanden und Jack steckte sie in die Brusttasche seines Hemdes, ließ die anderen zurück in die Tasche des Overalls gleiten. Nichts was auf das Baby hindeutete war in Sicht, keine Kleidung, kein Spielzeug, keine Nahrung. Vor was auch immer die kleine Familie geflohen war, es war ein hastiger und überstürzter Aufbruch unter Zwang gewesen. Mit einem so jungen Kind hätten sie sonst andere Transport-Möglichkeiten genutzt. 

Er schloss die Lider des Mannes, als er den Scanner von seiner Stirn nahm und ihn in der Hosentasche verstaute. Um den Rest konnte Captain Monroe sich kümmern, er war ein großer Fan von Protokollen und Berichten. 

Dann nahm er das Baby hoch, schwang sich den Mantel über die andere Schulter und ging in die Richtung zurück, aus der er ursprünglich gekommen war.

\---

„Krank?“, krächzte Monroe aus dem Funkgerät. „Was soll dieser Unfug, Harkness? Vorhin ging es dir noch prächtig.“

„Und jetzt nicht mehr.“ Jack drehte sich auf dem Fahrersitz und warf einen Blick auf den schmalen Rücksitz des Jeeps. Er hatte gewartet, bis er dort war, bevor er das Funkgerät wieder einschaltete und Monroe den Fund der Rettungskapsel meldete. 

Zwischen zwei Kisten mit Ausrüstung lag das Baby in seinem um es herum zusammengefalteten Mantel wie in einem Nest. Es schien friedlich zu schlafen, die kleinen Händchen zu Fäusten geballt und gegen den Brustkorb gepresst. Manchmal zuckten seine bläulich schimmernden Lider. Es konnte nicht älter als ein paar Tage sein, so winzig wie es war. Träumten Babys in diesem Alter schon? Vielleicht träumten sie schon, bevor sie geboren wurden… ansonsten mussten die neun Monate Schwangerschaft manchmal doch sehr langweilig sein.

„Wenn das ein Trick sein soll, um deinen Urlaub zu verlängern, dann ist das nicht besonders klug.“ Monroe klang beinahe gekränkt und Jack schüttelte den Kopf. 

Er sah auf die Uhr am Armaturenbrett. „Mein Urlaub beginnt sowieso in gut neunzig Minuten. Macht es wirklich einen großen Unterschied, wenn ich jetzt schon gehe?“ Nicht für Monroe. Aber definitiv für das Baby. Es brauchte Wärme, Nahrung und vermutlich auch bald eine Windel, wenn er sich richtig erinnerte. „Außer aufzuräumen gibt es nichts mehr zu tun und ich habe für diesen Monat meine Quote an Schrottschaufeln erfüllt.“ Es war sicherlich nicht der aufregendste Teil ihrer Arbeit, und kaum einer der Feldagenten machte das gerne. Nur das Schreiben der Einsatzberichte war noch unbeliebter und Jack drückte sich vor seinem Teil des Papierkrams wann immer es ging. Mit beträchtlichem Geschick, wenn er das selbst von sich sagen durfte.

 


	4. Türchen 4

„In Ordnung“, kam es schließlich von seinem Boss. „Aber wir sprechen uns noch. Es geht nicht, dass ein Teil dieses Teams nach Lust und Laune einfach spurlos verschwindet. Und Harkness – du bleibst in Wales, verstanden?“

 

„Ich hatte nichts anderes vor.“ Jack schaltete das Funkgerät ab und checkte dann, ob sich irgendwas in oder am Fahrzeug befand, dass da nicht hin gehörte. Monroe war auch ein großer Fan von Ortungsgeräten und Wanzen.

 

„Ich habe gehört, du bist krank?“, kam eine Stimme aus dem Dunkel und Jack erstarrte. Thomas trat ins Scheinwerferlicht und tauchte dann vor der Beifahrertür auf. Dafür, dass er ebenfalls die ganze Nacht auf den Beinen gewesen war, wirkte er erstaunlich wach und munter.

 

Jack hoffte, dass sein Findelkind sich nicht gerade jetzt entscheiden würde, aufzuwachen. Aber vom Rücksitz kam kein Laut.

 

„Soll ich später vorbei kommen und dir Hühnersuppe ans Bett bringen?“ Thomas zog die Augenbrauen hoch und machte deutlich, dass er weder daran glaubte, dass Jack krank war, noch dass er Suppe aus Sorge um seine Gesundheit vorbei bringen würde. Aber es war ein guter Vorwand.

 

Die dunklen Locken und die tanzenden, lachenden Augen hatte Thomas Zanis von seiner griechischen Mutter, genau wie ihre großherzige Wärme. Jack hatte die Familie kennen gelernt, als er Thomas eines Abends Zuhause absetzte und war prompt zum Essen eingeladen worden. Es war ein schöner Abend gewesen…

 

Jack schüttelte die Erinnerung ab und lächelte entschuldigend. „Heute nicht. Wir sehen uns nach meinem Urlaub.“

 

„Ich habe auch gehört, das Monroe dich dazu verdonnert hat, in Wales zu bleiben. Ich habe morgen frei, willst du nicht vorbei kommen? Meine Mutter hat schon ein paar Mal gefragt, wann ich dich wieder zum Essen mit bringe.“ Thomas stützte die Arme auf das heruntergekurbelte Wagenfenster und musterte ihn.

 

Vielleicht war es gut, dass er sein Findelkind als Vorwand nehmen konnte, abzusagen. Er mochte Thomas, aber ihre Freundschaft und die gelegentlich miteinander verbrachten Nächte nahmen langsam den Geruch nach Beziehung an. Und Jack Harkness machte nicht in Beziehungen. „Tut mir leid. Aber ich habe bereits Pläne für meinen Urlaub. Bis bald“, sagte er knapp und startete den Motor.

 

Einen Moment später war Thomas’ Gesicht und die Enttäuschung in seinen Augen aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden.

 

Als er wenig später an einer roten Ampel hielt, wandte er sich nach hinten, um nach dem Baby zu sehen. Überrascht sah er im Licht der Straßenbeleuchtung, dass die blauen Augen offen waren und ihn wieder anzusehen schienen. Aber konnte ihn der Säugling eigentlich sehen? Er war vermutlich nicht mehr als ein verschwommener Umriss und eine laute Stimme für ihn… oder sie? Er wusste noch nicht einmal, ob es sich um einen Jungen oder ein Mädchen handelte.

 

Die Fahrt zu seiner Wohnung schien sich ewig hinzuziehen.

 

 

\---

 

 

Muffige, aufgeheizte Luft schlug ihm entgegen, als er die Tür aufschloss und sich und sein Bündel in die Wohnung bugsierte. Jack platzierte das Baby vorsichtig in der Mitte seines Bettes, bauschte die Decke um es auf und warf den Mantel über einen Stuhl, auf der Bettkante Platz nehmend.

 

Zum ersten Mal wurde ihm die Enormität dessen bewusst, was er getan hatte. Das war ein Säugling, keine streunende Katze, die er im Park aufgelesen hatte. Ein Baby benötigte jemanden, der vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag für es da war.

 

Langsam drehte Jack sich herum und kniete auf dem Bett, wickelte den weichen, mit Laubresten behafteten Stoff auf, in den das Kind eingewickelt war. Unter dem Tuch war es nackt.

 

Es war ein kleiner Junge. Zwei Arme, zwei Beine, zwei Brustwarzen. Zwei Augen, zwei Ohren. Ein Mund, eine Nase. Fünf Finger an jeder Hand und fünf Zehen an jedem Fuß. Soweit Jack sehen konnte ein perfektes, winziges, normales, menschliches Kind. Ein graugrünes, knubbeliges, blutverkrustetes Ding saß dort wo sich der Bauchnabel befinden sollte, aber soweit er sich erinnerte, war auch das völlig normal. Nabelschnurreste bedeuteten, dass es sich tatsächlich um ein Neugeborenes handelte. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie knittrig und rot und zerknautscht Melissa in den ersten beiden Tagen nach der Geburt ausgesehen hatte. Dunkle Haare bedeckten den zerbrechlichen Kopf und seine Haut war rosig und glatt. Jemand hatte sich gut um ihn gekümmert, ihn gewaschen und gefüttert und hoffentlich geliebt. Er war nicht auf der Flucht geboren worden, aber offensichtlich nicht sehr lange davor.

 

„Was fange ich jetzt mit dir an?“ Jack streichelte mit dem kleinen Finger die winzige Wange des Babys. „Du bekommst bestimmt bald Hunger. Und das nächste, was du brauchst, ist sicher eine Windel, hm?“

 

Abrupt öffnete das Baby die Augen und sah ihn an. Dann gähnte es, kickte mit den Füßen, als freue es sich darüber, die Umwickelung los zu sein und Jack lachte.

 

Er rieb mit den Fingern über winzige, runzlige Fußsohlen und bewunderte die perfekten, knubbeligen kleine Zehen. Das Baby gab ein entzücktes Gurgeln von sich und ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus. Nein, es war richtig gewesen, ihn nicht Torchwood mit all den Tests und Untersuchungen zu überlassen. Jack würde selbst ein gutes Heim für ihn finden und er hatte eine ganze Woche dafür Zeit.

 

Er beugte sich vor, pustete warme Luft gegen die Füße des kleinen Jungen, und wieder gab das Kind ein Gurgeln von sich, gähnte erneut, schloss die Augen - und schlief ein.

 

Zeit, Einkaufen zu gehen. Jack formte aus Kissen und Decken eine Art Wall um das Baby, damit es nicht weg rollte, deckte es mit dem Tuch zu, in dem er es gefunden hatte und machte sich auf den Weg.

 

Am Ende der Straße befand sich eines dieser kleinen Geschäfte, die nach amerikanischem Vorbild rund um die Uhr geöffnet hatten und hauptsächlich vom Verkauf von Süßigkeiten, Limo und Chips an Kinder und von Pornomagazinen, Bier, Zigaretten, Kondomen, Rubbellosen und Milch an den Rest der Bevölkerung lebten. Er kaufte dort oft etwas zu essen, wenn er nach Hause kam und bekam, was er brauchte, unabhängig vom Zeitpunkt.

 

Jack nahm einen der Plastikeinkaufskörbe beim Eingang und sah sich um. Seine Einkäufe beschränkten sich meist auf Brot, Essen das in Dosen verkauft wurde wie gebackene Bohnen oder Suppe und Instantkaffee, vielleicht noch Eier und Milch fürs Frühstück aus der leise ratternden Kühltheke.

 

Er verspürte Unruhe beim Gedanken daran, sein Findelkind zu lange alleine zu lassen, und begann, hastig ein paar Dinge in den Korb zu legen. Milch, Eier, Toast und Kaffee waren leicht zu finden. Hinter Chipstüten und Colaflaschen fand er Babynahrung, lieblos in eine Ecke geschoben. Zum Glück stand auf der Verpackung, für welches Alter sie gedacht war und er wählte die für Neugeborene. Windeln fand er in einem Karton zwischen Displays mit Zeitschriften und Skandalblättern, für deren Überschriften er sich selten interessierte. Ein guter Teil davon stammte von Torchwood, gezielt gestreute Gerüchte, die über die wahren Begebenheiten hinweg täuschten.

 

Auf dem Weg zur Kasse lief er fast gegen einen Ständer mit Ramen-Nudeln, als ihm einfiel, dass das Baby noch zu klein war, um mit einem Löffel gefüttert zu werden. Wo bekam er ein Fläschchen her?

 

Die koreanische Frau hinter dem Tresen sah ihn aus müden Augen an, als sie seine Einkäufe in die Kasse tippte und in eine Plastiktüte steckte. Falls sie sich wunderte, dass er Windeln und Nahrung für ein Neugeborenes kaufte, zeigte sie es nicht. Als er bezahlte und sie danach fragte, wo man Trinkfläschchen für Babys bekam, verwies sie ihn wortkarg an eine Drogerie ein paar Straßen weiter.

 

Es war hell, als er in seine Wohnung zurückkehrte, aber ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet Jack, dass kaum zwei Stunden vergangen waren, seit er die Rettungskapsel im Park gefunden hatte. Er stellte seine Einkäufe auf der kleinen Arbeitsfläche neben der einzelnen Kochplatte und dem viereckigen, gesprungenen Waschbecken ab und ging ins Schlafzimmer.

 

Das Baby war wach, streckte seine kleinen Fäustchen in die Luft und schien ihnen mit Verwunderung nachzusehen. Es hatte sich aus dem Tuch frei gestrampelt.

 

Jack kippte das Fenster, hoffte auf kühlere Morgenluft, um die Stickigkeit im Raum zu vertreiben und nahm auf dem Bett Platz. „Hey, kleiner Mann“, sagte er leise. „Was hältst du von Frühstück? Und bevor du dich entscheidest, solltest du wissen, dass ich dieses Angebot nicht jedem mache, der hier schläft.“ Er wickelte das Tuch um das Baby und hob es vorsichtig hoch. Kleidung. Wo bekam er Kleidung für einen Säugling her?

 

Nun, darum würde er sich später kümmern. Als er in der Küche stand, das Baby gegen seine Brust gekuschelt, sah Jack das nächste Problem. Wohin mit ihm, während er herausfand, wie man ein Fläschchen zubereitete? Schließlich kickte er mit dem Fuß den Bambuswäschekorb im Bad um, ließ die einzelne Socke, die sich darin befunden hatte – Haushaltsführung war wirklich nicht seine Stärke – auf dem Boden liegen und polsterte den Korb dann mit zwei Sofakissen aus, bevor er sein Findelkind vorsichtig darin platzierte.

 

Als er den Korb samt Baby auf dem Küchentisch abstellte, öffnete der kleine Junge wieder die Augen und stieß ein jammerndes Wimmern aus. Er schrie nicht, weinte auch nicht, aber Jack deutete es als Hinweis darauf, dass er Hunger hatte.

 

Er kramte die Packung mit der Säuglingsnahrung aus der Einkaufstüte und nahm eines der beiden gläsernen Trinkfläschchen in die Hand. Zum Glück gab es eine Beschreibung dazu und nach einigem hin und her und am Wasserkessel verbrannten Fingern schraubte Jack stolz den Nuckel auf der Flasche fest und ließ wie beschrieben ein paar Tropfen auf seinen Handrücken fallen. Warm, nicht heiß.

 

Mehr als zehn Jahre war es her, dass er versucht hatte, einem Baby das Fläschchen zu geben. Aber offensichtlich hatte er nichts verlernt. Mit ermunternd klingendem Gemurmel presste Jack den Sauger leicht gegen die Lippen des Babys, ließ ein paar Tropfen der weißen Flüssigkeit austreten, hoffte damit den Saugreflex auszulösen. Sein Plan ging auf. Der kleine Junge öffnete den Mund und begann am Nuckel zu saugen. Zuerst langsam, dann schneller, sichtlich hungrig. Als er etwa die Hälfte des Fläschchens geleert hatte, glitt der Sauger aus seinem Mund und er dreht den Kopf zur Seite.

 

Jack deutete das als Hinweis, dass er nicht mehr trinken konnte und stellte das Fläschchen auf den Tisch. Das Baby hickste einmal, als hätte es Schluckauf, und spuckte ein bisschen weiße Flüssigkeit auf sein Hemd.

 

Er sah auf sein Findelkind und musste Tränen wegblinzeln, so klar und scharf und lebendig wurden in diesem Moment die Erinnerungen an seine Tochter in diesem Alter. Jack erlaubte sich selten, an sie zu denken und noch seltener, sie zu vermissen, aber jetzt bohrte sich ihr kleines, rundes Gesicht mit den großen Augen und dem strahlenden Lächeln wie eine Kugel in sein Bewusstsein. Er hatte sie zum letzten Mal gesehen, als sie knapp vier Jahre alt gewesen war, fragte sich, wie sie jetzt aussah. Und ob sie sich noch an ihn erinnerte oder einen anderen Mann für ihren Vater hielt…

 

Jack zwang die Gedanken weg. Er musste sich auf das Kind hier und jetzt konzentrieren und darauf, was der nächste Schritt war. Eine Windel, und etwas, das sich als Kleidung improvisieren ließ. Er legte das Baby zurück in den Korb und wischte abwesend an dem kalten, nassen Fleck auf seinem Hemd.

 


	5. Türchen 5

Seine ursprünglichen Pläne für seine Heimkehr kamen ihm in den Sinn. Duschen, Schlafen. Das klang immer noch gut, aber zuerst musste er sich um sein Findelkind kümmern.

 

„Was hältst du davon, wenn ich uns beide in saubere Jungs verwandle, hm?“, murmelte er, über das Köpfchen des Babys streichelnd. „Ich brauche nur fünf Minuten unter der Dusche. Nicht weg gehen, hörst du?“ Bevor er sich noch mehr wie ein sentimentaler Idiot anhörte, ging Jack lieber rasch unter die Dusche.

 

Mit frischen Jeans und dem letzten Hemd aus dem Schrank bekleidet – er musste wirklich dringend waschen – und einem sauberen Handtuch über dem Arm eilte er zurück in die Küche, wo das Baby friedlich schlief. Er breitete das Handtuch auf dem Küchentisch aus und lief zurück, um ein weiteres Handtuch und einen Waschlappen aus dem Bad zu holen. Dann füllte er das inzwischen nur noch lauwarme Wasser aus dem Kessel in eine Plastikschüssel um.

 

Der Säugling rührte sich nicht, als Jack ihn auf das Handtuch umbettete und aus dem Tuch wickelte. Er legte es zur Seite, vielleicht verriet ihm eine Analyse des Materials mehr über die Herkunft des Jungen, und tauchte den Waschlappen ins Wasser. Nachdem er ihn gründlich ausgewrungen hatte, rieb er damit vorsichtig über Arme und Beine, über Füße und Zehen und winzige Finger, und schließlich den kleinen Bauch, den Nabel dabei aussparend. Danach trocknete er ihn mit dem zweiten Handtuch gründlich ab. Das sollte für den Moment reichen. Schließlich konnte er ein Neugeborenes nicht mit unter die Dusche nehmen und das Waschbecken mit seinen harten Kanten war ähnlich ungeeignet. Hmh, hatte er damals in Indien nicht Mütter gesehen, die ihre Kinder in Eimer steckten? Nicht, dass er einen Eimer besaß… Aber er konnte später herausfinden, ob und wie man ein Baby in diesem Alter genau badete. Lucia hatte sich bei seiner Tochter normalerweise um diese Dinge gekümmert…

 

Ein, zwei, dann mehrere warme Tropfen fielen auf seinen bloßen Fuß. Jack sah nach unten, dann wieder hoch. Es tropfte von der Tischkante. Aber er hatte doch nichts verschüttet… Oh! Okay, damit hätte er rechnen sollen. Wenn man oben was rein füllte, kam naturgemäß unten irgendwann auch wieder was raus… Grinsend wischte Jack seinen Fuß am Hosenbein ab und wandte sich der Windelpackung zu, die auf der Arbeitsfläche stand. Das Handtuch hatte den meisten Urin aufgesogen, also tupfte er das Baby nur trocken und drehte ihn herum, so dass er auf einer trockenen Stelle lag.

 

„Danke, dass du dir die Zeit genommen hast, mir rechtzeitig Bescheid zu geben.“ Jack kitzelte den Jungen unter dem Kinn, als sich die blauen Augen öffneten. Er riss die Windelpackung auf, und drehte die Windel unsicher. Sie sah anders aus als die Windeln an die er sich erinnerte. Aus Plastik. Dünner und leichter. Und wo war vorne, wo war hinten?

 

„Okay, ich bin außer Übung, das gebe ich zu, aber das ist kein Grund, mich auszulachen", sagte Jack, als das Baby gurgelte und - wie es ihm vorkam - über seine Bemühungen mit der Windel grinste. „Du musst einfach nur hier liegen und süß aussehen, das ist kein Kunststück, weißt du." Das Baby stieß einen Laut aus und steckte sich die Zehen seines linken Fußes in den Mund. „Und das ist... wow. Also ehrlich, ich beneide dich um diese Beweglichkeit."

 

Jack bemerkte einen Schatten an der Unterseite des Oberschenkels des Babys, der ihm zuvor nicht aufgefallen war. Er drehte ihn vorsichtig auf den Bauch, den kleinen Körper gegen seinen Unterarm gestützt, damit er nicht mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf dem Tisch lag.

 

Direkt unterhalb winziger Schulterblätter, so fragil wie Schmetterlingsflügel wirkend, befanden sich drei Narben. Blasser als die sie umgebende rosige Haut, sahen sie aus wie extrem langgezogene schmale Dreiecke, die Basis unterhalb der Schulterblätter, während die Spitzen, kaum noch sichtbar, etwa in der Mitte der Oberschenkel endete. Sie waren präzise angeordnet, mit dem gleichen Abstand von einander, eine rechts, eine links, eine in der Mitte, dem Verlauf der winzigen Wirbelsäule folgend. So etwas stammte nicht von einer Verletzung, oder einem Unfall. Und sie sahen nicht frisch aus, ganz im Gegenteil. Vorsichtig streckte Jack den Finger aus und strich mit der Fingerspitze an der Narbe in der Mitte entlang. Das Baby wand sich ein wenig und streckte die Ärmchen seitlich aus, bevor es wieder ruhig lag.

 

Wie war so etwas möglich? Die Narbenhaut war glatt, es gab nur einen kaum spürbaren Unterschied zu der unverletzten Haut daneben. Aber Narben benötigten Wochen, Monate, sogar Jahre, um derart auszuheilen. Die Nabelschnurreste waren aber auf der anderen Seite ein unumstößlicher Beweis dafür, dass es sich um ein Neugeborenes handelte, kaum mehr als ein paar Tage alt.

 

„Was hat man mit dir gemacht?“, fragte er leise, während er das Baby wieder auf den Rücken legte. In der Zeit, in der er geboren worden war, konnte man Narben künstlich altern, um die Heilung von Wunden zu beschleunigen. Aber nicht in einem Maßstab wie sich hier zeigte. Vielleicht eine Operation am Fötus? Es gab natürlich auch die Möglichkeit, dass es keine wirklichen Narben waren, sondern irgendeine genetische Anomalie der Haut, die angeboren war. Vielleicht war es ganz normal für dieses Kind, obwohl die Narben zu präzise, zu scharf umrissen wirkten, um natürlich entstanden zu sein. Die Narben erinnerten ihn an Stammestattoos, oder Markierungen der Zugehörigkeit zu einer Kaste. Sie waren ganz bewusst so angebracht worden.

 

Er musste sehen, was die Autopsieberichte für die Eltern besagten. Wenn sie die gleichen Narben trugen, half es vielleicht auch irgendwann, ihre Herkunft zu bestimmen. Doch im Moment hatte er keinen Zugriff auf diese Daten, selbst falls bereits eine Autopsie an ihnen durchgeführt worden war.

 

Jack überraschte sich selbst, als er plötzlich gähnen musste. Richtig, auch er brauchte von Zeit zu Zeit ein bisschen Schlaf. Er machte sich wieder an den Kampf mit der Windel und endlich saß sie dort, wo sie sitzen sollte. „Bist du auch müde, kleiner Mann?“ Jack nahm ein frisches T-Shirt aus dem Schrank, wickelte es um den Säugling. Das Ergebnis lag optisch irgendwo zwischen Schlafsack und Mumie. Modisch gesehen nicht gerade der Renner, aber vermutlich besser, als ihn nackt herumliegen zu lassen.

 

Er hob das Baby vom Küchentisch und trug es zurück ins Schlafzimmer, wo er sein Kissen auf die unbenutzte Seite drehte und sein Findelkind darauf bettete. Einen Moment stand er nur da, über das Baby gebeugt und streichelte sanft über seine dunklen Haare. Dann ging er um das Bett herum, streckte sich auf der freien Hälfte aus und schlief ein, sobald sein Kopf das Kissen berührte. Den Arm quer über die freie Fläche zwischen ihnen gestreckt, so dass seine Fingerspitzen die Seite des Babys berührten. Der kleine Junge strampelte ein wenig mit den Beinen und begann, am Ausschnitt des T-Shirts zu nuckeln, bis auch er wieder schlief.

 

 

\---

 

 

Als Jack die Augen aufschlug, war der Raum in Sonnenlicht gebadet. Er streckte sich faul aus und spürte seinen Magen grollen. Wann hatte er das letzte Mal etwas gegessen?

 

Neben ihm gab etwas leise Schmatzlaute von sich und Jack setzte sich ruckartig auf, fuhr herum. Es war ein Baby… das Baby. Es bewegte die Lippen, als sauge es an einem unsichtbaren Nuckel.

 

Schlagartig waren die Erinnerungen an die vergangene Nacht wieder da und Jack rieb sich übers Gesicht, fuhr sich durch die Haare. Kein verrückter Traum, also. Er hatte tatsächlich ein Kind im Park gefunden und es mit nach Hause genommen.

 

Er blinzelte den Schlaf weg und gähnte. „Ich schätze, du willst mir sagen, dass du Hunger hast?“ Hmh, schrien Babys in dem Alter nicht normalerweise, wenn sie gefüttert werden mussten? Aber vielleicht hatte er nur ein besonders ruhiges erwischt…

 

Jack stand auf und streckte sich, bevor er in die Küche ging und Wasser aufsetzte.

 

Eine halbe Stunde später waren sie beide satt – Dreiviertel des Inhalts des Fläschchens für das Baby dieses Mal; Rühreier, gebutterter Toast und Instantkaffee für ihn - und Jack hatte sie von der winzigen Küche ins hellere Wohnzimmer verlagert.

 

Er streichelte langsam den Rücken des kleinen Jungen, während er darüber nachdachte, was er als nächstes tun sollte. Das Baby wirkte ganz zufrieden, nuckelte am Daumen.

 

Zu allererst musste das Kind untersucht werden. Auch wenn es nicht danach aussah, es könnte bei dem Absturz verletzt worden sein. Allerdings konnte er mit dem Baby nicht einfach zu irgendeinem Arzt gehen, es gab zu viele Fragen, die er nicht beantworten konnte.

 

Jack hatte seit seiner „Anstellung“ bei Torchwood schon eine Menge Ärzte kennen gelernt. Den wenigsten davon vertraute er auch nur eine Sekunde lang. Er drehte sich zur Seite, so dass er quer auf der Couch saß, ein Bein untergeschlagen. So konnte er das Baby besser im Blick behalten.

 

Adele Harris. Doktor Adele Harris. Sie war keine Kinderärztin. Strenggenommen war sie nicht einmal Allgemeinmedizinerin, sondern eine Wissenschaftlerin mit abgeschlossenem Medizinstudium. Aber sie war eine der wenigen, die ihn als Mensch und nicht nur als Versuchskaninchen angesehen hatten. Und sie arbeitete nicht mehr für Torchwood.

 

Da sie vor gut zehn Jahren in Ruhestand gegangen war, bestanden zwischen ihr und der gegenwärtigen Direktion auch keinerlei Verbindungen mehr. Und sie lebte in Cardiff, oder hatte es zumindest damals getan. Es sollte kein Problem sein, herauszufinden, ob sie noch hier wohnte und falls ja, wo. Er würde mit dem Telefonbuch anfangen. Jack beugte sich vor, küsste das Baby sanft auf die Stirn und stand auf. Er trat einen Schritt von der Couch weg - und blieb stehen. Die Geste war rein instinktiv gewesen, aber er durfte sich nicht erlauben, eine emotionale Bindung zu dem Kind zu entwickeln. Schließlich konnte er es nicht behalten. Und höchstwahrscheinlich würde er den kleinen Jungen nie wieder sehen, nachdem er eine gute Familie für ihn gefunden hatte. Er würde dann nicht einmal eine Erinnerung für ihn sein…

 

Jack seufzte. Ein Kind war kein Haustier, man legte sich nicht einfach eins zu, weil man sich einsam und in seinem Leben gefangen fühlte… Er zog seine Schuhe an, und nahm die Treppe, ging ein Stockwerk tiefer, wo Mrs. Fortell wohnte, die ihm sicher ein Telefonbuch leihen konnte.

 

Ein paar Minuten später, nachdem er mehrere Einladungen zum Tee bei der älteren, verwitweten Mrs. Fortell ausgeschlagen hatte – mit dem Hinweis, dass er gleich zur Arbeit müsse – und versprach, das Telefonbuch bestimmt bald persönlich zurück zu bringen (er würde es in ihren Briefkasten stecken) kam Jack zurück und setzte sich wieder auf die Couch.

 

Das Baby nuckelte immer noch am Daumen. Es hatte den Kopf zur Seite gedreht und sein Blick schien träumerisch in die Ferne zu gehen. Natürlich konnte es vermutlich nichts weiter erkennen als das helle Licht, das in den spärlich eingerichteten Raum fiel.

 

Die Möbel waren bereits dagewesen, als er einzog. Nur das Bett hatte er neu gekauft, um das Einzel- durch ein Doppelbett zu ersetzen. Der größte Raum war das Wohnzimmer, in das man später an einem Ende eine Wand eingezogen hatte, um eine schmale Küche abzutrennen. Das Bad war ebenfalls klein und ohne Fenster, als hätte man es nachträglich in eine Besenkammer eingebaut.

 


	6. Türchen 6

Es waren die großen Fenster im Wohn- und Schlafzimmer, die den Ausschlag für diese Wohnung gegeben hatten. Er verbrachte viel Zeit im Hub, dem unterirdisch gelegenen Hauptquartier von Torchwood Cardiff. Seine wenige Freizeit wollte er an einem helleren, freundlicheren Ort verbringen. 

Ansonsten hatte er nicht viel verändert. Trotz seines langen Lebens sammelte er nie viel an Andenken oder Erinnerungsstücken an. Was er besaß – Dinge wie Fotos oder Briefe und andere persönliche Dokumente - lagerte er an einem sicheren Ort ein. In der Wohnung bewahrte er nur seine Kleidung und ein paar Bücher auf, die sich auf einem Regal verloren.

Er tippte mit dem Zeigefinger in die Handfläche des Babys und der kleine Junge hörte auf an seinem Daumen zu nuckeln und drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung. Er gab ein leises Quietschen von sich und packte Jacks Zeigefinger in einem überraschend festen Griff. 

Jack starrte ihn fasziniert an. „Ich war einmal der Vater eines kleinen Mädchens“, sagte er mit dem Gefühl, als stecke etwas in seiner Kehle fest. „Sie war nicht viel älter als du, als sie meinen Finger genauso festgehalten hat. Ich habe ihr versprochen, dass ich immer für sie da sein und sie immer lieben würde.“ Hatte sein Vater das auch gemacht? Ihn in den Armen gehalten und ihm die gleichen Versprechen gegeben? „Du musst keine Angst haben, kleiner Mann. Ich kann deine Eltern nicht zurück bringen, aber du wirst nie alleine sein, dafür sorge ich.“ Sanft zog er den Finger weg, streichelte einmal über die Wange des Babys, das weiter am Daumen nuckelte und schlug das Telefonbuch auf.

Es gab nur einen Eintrag für eine Adele Harris – ohne Titel, aber da sie sich zur Ruhe gesetzt hatte, konnte das Absicht sein – im Telefonbuch. Und genau wie vermutete lebte sie in der Nähe. Von seiner Wohnung in Penarth waren es nur circa zwanzig Minuten mit dem Auto nach Whitchurch, ein Katzensprung. 

Sollte er einfach hinfahren, sein Glück versuchen und hoffen, dass sie an einem Sommernachmittag Zuhause war? Oder sollte er sie besser anrufen und ihr so die Gelegenheit bieten, nein zu sagen? Jack sah das Baby an. Er konnte mit ihm nicht sinnlos in der Gegend umherfahren. Also rief er sie besser vorher an. 

Jack suchte in einer Schublade nach einem Blatt Papier und einem Stift und kopierte Adele Harris’ Telefonnummer und Adresse auf die Rückseite eines Prospekts, der die Neueröffnung eines Restaurants in der Nähe anpries. Das Datum lag drei Jahre zurück.

Dann nahm er vorsichtig das Baby hoch und brachte es ins Schlafzimmer, legte den kleinen Jungen in die Mitte des Bettes und schichtete Kissen und Decke um ihn herum. „Ich bin gleich wieder da“, versprach er und streichelte das zerbrechliche, kleine Köpfchen. „Also keine wilden Partys, verstanden?“ Winzige Fäustchen wedelten in der Luft wie als Abschiedsgruß, als er die Vorhänge zu zog und der Raum im Halbdunkel versank. 

Jack verließ die Wohnung und eilte die Treppe hinab, nur kurz im Eingangsbereich stoppend, um das Telefonbuch in Mrs. Fortells Briefkasten zu stecken (er konnte nicht riskieren, dass sie hinter der Tür stand und ihn aufhielt, wenn er es in den Postschlitz gesteckt hätte) und überquerte die Straße. Seine Wohnung hatte keinen Telefonanschluss und er hatte sich nie die Mühe gemacht, einen zu beantragen. Aber es gab eine Telefonzelle, nur zwei Querstraßen weiter. Er machte einen Umweg in den koreanischen Laden – jetzt stand hinter dem Tresen ein Teenager, der ihn neugierig anstarrte – und kaufte ein paar abgepackte Schinkensandwiches. Nicht, weil er Hunger hatte, sondern weil er Münzen für die Telefonzelle brauchte.

Schließlich stand er in der Zelle und zog die Tür hinter sich zu, um den Straßenlärm auszuschließen. Es stank nach Katze und Jack schob mit dem Fuß die Tür wieder einen Spalt weit auf, während er wählte.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bevor abgehoben wurde. „Harris“, meldete sich die leicht kratzige Stimme einer Frau.

„Harkness“, erwiderte er. „Jack Harkness.“ Er lehnte sich gegen das sonnenwarme Glas zurück und wartete auf ihre Reaktion. 

„Captain Harkness.“ Adele Harris klang weniger erfreut, als misstrauisch. „Ist das ein… geschäftlicher… Anruf?“, fragte sie. „Falls ja, muss ich Sie daran erinnern, dass ich im Ruhestand bin.“

„Das ist ein privater Anruf, Doktor Harris“, versicherte Jack. „Mein Arbeitgeber hat nichts damit zu tun. Ich brauche die Hilfe eines Arztes und Sie sind die einzige, der ich vertrauen kann.“

„Medizinische Hilfe?“, wiederholte sie und Neugier ersetzte die Skepsis in ihrer Stimme. „Das habe ich anders in Erinnerung.“

„Nicht für mich selbst.“ Jack schloss einen Moment die Augen. „Ich… Doktor Harris, ich würde das lieber direkt mit Ihnen besprechen. Ist es möglich, dass wir uns treffen? Vielleicht heute noch?“

„Gut“, erwiderte Adele Harris nach einer Pause. „Ich bin den ganzen Nachmittag Zuhause. Vermutlich wissen Sie bereits, wo ich wohne.“

„Aus dem Telefonbuch“, erwiderte Jack mit einem Lächeln. „Wie gesagt, es ist ein rein privater Anruf, Doktor Harris.“

„Dann nennen Sie mich Adele“, sagte die Ärztin und legte auf.

Jack sah einen Moment verblüfft auf den Hörer in seiner Hand, dann hängte er ihn ein und verließ die Telefonzelle, in letzter Minute an die Tüte mit dem Essen denkend.

\---

Sein erster Weg führte ihn natürlich ins Schlafzimmer, wo das Baby friedlich schlief, eine knubbelige Faust auf die Brust gelegt, die andere Hand nach oben gestreckt, die Finger neben dem Ohr ausgestreckt.

„Hey, kleiner Mann“, sagte Jack leise, auf der Bettkante Platz nehmend. „Du hast es vermutlich schon satt, immer wieder herum gezerrt zu werden, aber wir müssen einen kleinen Ausflug machen.“ Er hob das Baby sanft hoch, arrangierte ihn gegen seine Brust. Es schlief ruhig weiter. „Du musst keine Angst haben, okay? Ich bringe dich nur zu einer Frau, die herausfindet, ob du auch ganz gesund bist. Und das wird überhaupt nicht weh tun, das verspreche ich dir.“ Jack summte vor sich hin, während er mit seinem Findelkind in die Küche ging, irgendeine halbvergessene Melodie, vielleicht ein Wiegenlied, das er irgendwann, irgendwo einmal gehört hatte. 

Als er den kleinen Jungen auf den Küchentisch legte, öffnete der die Augen und gab ein Gurgeln von sich. Jack lachte und tippte mit der Fingerspitze auf seine Nase. „So, du bist ein Kritiker, was? Warte ob ich dir noch einmal etwas vorsinge.“ Er streichelte die winzigen Füßchen, die sich unter dem T-Shirt hervor strampelten und zählte gedankenverloren die Minizehen. Dieses kleine Schweinchen ging zum Markt und dieses kleine Schweinchen… Er hatte vergessen, wie es weiterging. „So, mein Liebling, jetzt lass mich mal nachsehen, ob du eine frische Windel brauchst, okay?“ Irgendwie fühlte es sich nicht seltsam an, mit jemand zu reden, der nicht antworten konnte. Oder auch nur verstand, was er sagte. 

Das Baby kickte wieder mit den Beinen und gab ein erneutes Gurgeln von sich, als Jack die Windel entfernte. „Oh, ich weiß, das fühlt sich gut an bei dieser Hitze.“ Lachend wickelte er den kleinen Jungen aus dem T-Shirt. „Hier, und wie ist das? “ 

Nach einer Wiederholung der Katzenwäsche vom Morgen und mit einer frischen Windel versehen – dieses Mal ging es schon sehr viel besser damit – packte Jack ihn zurück ins T-Shirt (die Alternative wäre gewesen, ihn in einen Kissenbezug zu stecken) und bereitete ein Fläschchen zu. 

Während der Säugling trank, wanderte er mit ihm auf dem Arm ins Wohnzimmer, sah aus dem Fenster. Wenn seine Kollegen ihn so sehen würden… Das Baby spuckte den Nuckel aus und wimmerte. Jack stellte das Fläschchen auf der Fensterbank ab und arrangierte ihn neu, sanft den kleinen Rücken reibend. „Alles gut, kleiner Mann. Alles ist gut“, murmelte er beruhigend. „Wir versuchen das später noch einmal.“ Er wischte mit dem Daumen ein wenig herunter getropfte Säuglingsnahrung vom Kinn seines Findelkindes. „Jetzt machen wir erst einen kleinen Ausflug.“

Zurück in der Küche platzierte er das Baby wieder im Wäschekorb. Es kam einem Kindersitz so nahe wie er etwas improvisieren konnte. Auf jeden Fall war es besser und sicherer, als wie auf der Herfahrt seinen Mantel zu verwenden. Er steckte zwei frische Windeln, ein vorbereitetes Fläschchen und ein paar Papiertücher in die Plastiktüte, in der sich seine Einkäufe befunden hatten, und nahm die Wagenschlüssel. „Okay. Soll ich fahren, oder fährst du?“ Der Kleine schob sich die Faust in den Mund und sah ihn aus großen Augen an. 

Jack lächelte und klemmte sich den Korb unter den Arm, nahm die Plastiktüte in die Hand. Vorausgesetzt niemand sah zu genau hin, sollte es so aussehen, als wäre er einfach nur mit seiner Schmutzwäsche auf dem Weg zur Reinigung. 

Es war seltsam, das beruhigende Gewicht der Webley nicht an der Hüfte oder das des Mantels um seine Schultern zu spüren. Aber beides neigte dazu, eine Form von Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn zu lenken, die er sich heute nicht leisten konnte. Jack warf einen prüfenden Blick auf das Baby und verließ die Wohnung.

\---

Dr. Harris wohnte in einem unscheinbaren Einfamilienhaus aus den Fünfzigern am Rande einer Sozialbausiedlung. Jack parkte den Jeep und sah sich um. Auf einer Wiese in der Nähe spielten Kinder, jagten einander lachend und schreiend. Ein paar Frauen – vermutlich ihre Mütter - saßen im Schatten eines Gebäudes, und behielten sie im Auge. Sie trugen bunte Saris und unterhielten sich sichtlich angeregt. Ansonsten war sehr wenig los. Vielleicht lag es an der Hitze oder an den Sommerferien. Jack drehte sich nach hinten. Das Baby schlief, an seinem Daumen nuckelnd. Er hatte vor der Fahrt die Fenster geöffnet, damit es im Inneren des Wagens nicht zu heiß wurde. 

Er schien nicht der einzige zu sein, der sich alles zuerst aus der Distanz ansah. Denn als Jack aus dem Jeep stieg, öffnete sich die Tür des Hauses und eine große, schlanke Frau trat heraus. Sie beschattete das Gesicht mit einer Hand und sah zu ihm herüber.

Als Jack näher trat, bemerkte er die Schaukel vor dem Haus und ein buntes Plastikplanschbecken, das in eine Ecke geschoben worden war. Er wusste nichts über die private Adele Harris. War sie Mutter, Großmutter, Tante?

Adele Harris hatte sich kaum verändert, seit Jack sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Ein paar Falten mehr um die intelligenten, braunen Augen und den Mund. Ihr Haar war nun völlig ergraut. Sie trug es nicht mehr in einem praktischen Kurzhaarschnitt, sondern lang und zu einem französischen Zopf geflochten, der sich wie eine zahme Schlange über ihre Schulter ringelte. 

Jack wurde bewusst, dass er sie noch nie anders als in Krankenhauskleidung und einem weißen Kittel gesehen hatte – als sie jetzt in einer roten Bluse und einem knielangen Jeansrock vor ihm stand, versuchte er die beiden Bilder miteinander in Einklang zu bringen. Der eindringliche, aber nicht völlig unfreundliche Blick ihrer Augen war hingegen sofort wiederzuerkennen.

„Nun?“, fragte sie ohne weitere Begrüßungsfloskeln. „Worum geht es?“

Jack warf einen Blick über die Schulter auf den Jeep. „Es geht um… Nun, das erfordert eine längere Erklärung, fürchte ich und ich kann ihn nicht so lange im Auto lassen.“

Der Blick der Ärztin folgte seinem zum Wagen. „Ihn?“, wiederholte sie fragend. 

Jack trat zum Jeep, öffnete die Tür und löste die Spanngummibänder, mit denen er den Korb an den Ausrüstungskisten befestigt hatte. „Es geht um ihn“, sagte er leise, als Adele Harris neben ihn trat, um über seine Schulter ins Innere des Wagens zu sehen. 

 


	7. Türchen 7

„Lassen Sie mich raten“, meinte Dr. Harris trocken, als sie das T-Shirt sah. „Es ist Waschtag und Sie hatten keine saubere Babykleidung mehr.“

 

„So etwas in der Art“, erwiderte Jack. „Ich habe ihn heute Nacht gefunden und ich hatte noch keine Zeit, ihm Kleidung zu besorgen.“

 

„Wir gehen besser ins Haus.“ Die Ärztin deutete zur Tür und Jack nahm den Korb vom Rücksitz, folgte ihr.

 

Gleich darauf befanden sie sich in einem gemütlich eingerichteten und angenehm kühlen Wohnzimmer. Jack stellte den Wäschekorb auf einen niedrigen Couchtisch.

 

„Sie haben also ein nacktes Neugeborenes mitten in der Nacht gefunden?“, fragte die Ärztin skeptisch, ihre Unterhaltung so nahtlos wieder aufnehmend, als wären sie nie unterbrochen worden. „Und wo war das? Babys fallen nicht einfach so vom Himmel.“

 

„Das hier schon.“ Jack strich das T-Shirt glatt und über die Beine des Babys. „Bute Park. Seine Eltern hatten… einen Unfall, verursacht vom Rift. Es sieht danach aus, als wären sie mit einer Rettungskapsel abgestürzt.“ Er sah Adele an. „Ich vermute, sie wurde irgendwo vom offenen Ende des Rifts angesaugt und in unsere Zeit versetzt. Das passiert immer wieder. Aber die Strahlung muss die Instrumente beschädigt haben und sie irrten eine Weile durch Cardiff – wir haben das Signal lange verfolgt – bevor sie endgültig abgestürzt sind.“

 

„Die Eltern?“, fragte Adele.

 

Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Beide tot. Ich habe die Frau außerhalb der Kapsel gefunden, also glaube ich, sie hat noch versucht, mit dem Baby zu fliehen.“

 

„Und man hat _Sie_ das Baby mit nach Hause nehmen lassen?“, fragte Dr. Harris, die Augenbrauen hochgezogen. „Das Protokoll muss sich sehr geändert haben, seit ich für Torchwood gearbeitet habe.“ Sie kannte die Antwort darauf bereits, denn warum sollte er sie sonst aus heiterem Himmel aufsuchen, wenn ihm der Teamarzt von Torchwood Zwei zur Verfügung stand.

 

„Ich hatte immer Schwierigkeiten, mich an das Protokoll zu halten und ich habe tatsächlich ein wenig Erfahrung mit einem Kind“, entgegnete Jack mit einem leisen, melancholischen Lachen. Er streichelte mit den Fingerspitzen über das kleine Köpfchen. „Ich konnte ihn unmöglich dort lassen, bei ihnen.“

 

„Ich verstehe.“ Adele Harris musterte den Säugling, dann den Mann, der vor ihr stand. „Und warum bringen Sie ihn zu mir?“

 

„Ich werde ein gutes Zuhause für ihn finden, aber zuerst muss ich wissen, ob er gesund ist. Und… ob er irgendwelche Auffälligkeiten zeigt.“ Jack sah sie abschätzend an.

 

Die Ärztin nickte, um zu zeigen, dass sie verstand. „Ich fürchte, ich kann Ihnen da nicht helfen. Dazu bräuchte ich Scanner, Instrumente, ein Labor.“ Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Hier habe ich nicht mehr als eine Waage und ein Maßband.“

 

„Und Ihre Augen und Ihre Erfahrung.“ Jack hob das Baby vorsichtig aus dem Korb und bettete es in seinen Arm. „Bitte.“

 

Adele Harris zögerte einen Moment. Vollkommen verständlich. Dann nickte sie. „Warten Sie hier“, sagte sie knapp und verschwand durch eine Tür.

 

Das Baby schlug die Augen auf und gähnte, bewegte die Arme als suche es nach etwas, an dem es sich festhalten konnte.

 

„Hey, kleiner Mann. Ausgeschlafen?“ Er küsste den Jungen auf die Stirn und lächelte, als eine winzige Hand seine Wange streifte. „Bist du wieder hungrig?“

 

„Ich wäre wirklich sehr überrascht, wenn er antwortet“, sagte Adele, die in diesem Moment zurück ins Wohnzimmer trat. „Meine Enkel sind längst über das Strampelanzugalter hinaus, deshalb kann ich leider nicht mit Babykleidung dienen.“ Sie trug eine altmodische Waage mit Schalenaufsatz in beiden Händen und schob den Korb vom Tisch, um die Waage stattdessen darauf abzustellen. „Ich denke, wir sollten ihn besser ohne das T-Shirt wiegen.“

 

„Ich dachte es wäre besser als ein Kissenbezug. Was anderes hatte ich in seiner Größe nicht da.“ Jack hielt das Baby fest, während Adele die kleinen Ärmchen durch die Armöffnungen des T-Shirts bugsierte.

 

Adele lachte leise. „Ich hätte ab und zu gerne eins meiner Kinder in einen Kissenbezug gesteckt, nur damit sie so brav stillhalten wie dieser kleine Schatz hier.“

 

„Er ist sehr ruhig. Seit er bei mir ist, hat er noch kein einziges Mal geweint oder geschrien.“ Jack legte den kleinen Jungen vorsichtig in die Waageschale.

 

Adele las das Gewicht ab und notierte es auf dem Rand einer Zeitung, die mit aufgeschlagener Kreuzworträtselseite dort lag. „Knapp sechs Pfund. Das ist etwas wenig, aber noch innerhalb der Tabelle. Sie können ihn wieder anzi…“ Adele stoppte und drehte das Baby auf die Seite. „Ich sehe, was Sie mit Auffälligkeiten meinten“, sagte sie. „Die können nicht von dem Unfall stammen.“ Sie strich vorsichtig die Kontur einer der Narben nach. „Interessant“, war ihr einziger Kommentar.

 

Dann drehte sie das Baby zurück auf den Rücken und studierte seinen Nabel. „Ich würde sein Alter auf etwa drei Tage schätzen, aber ich bin kein Spezialist für Neugeborene. Und ich würde sagen, wer ihn abgenabelt hat, war kein Profi – aber das sollte von selbst verheilen. Es sieht sauber aus, keine Spur einer Infektion.“ Sie blickte Jack an. „Sehr viel mehr kann ich so nicht sagen.“ Das Baby wimmerte und Adele maß rasch noch seinen Kopfumfang und Körperlänge, bevor sie den kleinen Jungen hochhob und an Jack zurück reichte. „Er scheint Ihre Gesellschaft zu bevorzugen.“

 

Jack grinste. „Ich bin eben unwiderstehlich.“ Er sah sein Findelkind liebevoll an. „Aber die Konkurrenz schläft nicht. Der hier wird mal ein richtiger Herzensbrecher, mit diesen Augen und der süßen Stupsnase.“

 

„Sie sollten vorsichtig sein.“ Adele Harris reichte ihm das T-Shirt. „Oder das erste Herz, das er bricht, ist Ihres. Sie können ihn nicht behalten.“

 

Jack legte das T-Shirt über den Rücken des Babys, wiegte es leicht, bis das Wimmern verstummte. „Ich weiß.“

 

„Gehen wir.“ Die Ärztin wandte sich um.

 

„Wohin?“, fragte Jack.

 

„Sehe ich so aus, als verstecke ich eine Arztpraxis in meinem Keller?“ Adele legte die Hand auf die Türklinke. „Zu einer Freundin. Sie praktiziert nur ein paar Minuten von hier entfernt und ich weiß, dass sie gerade im Urlaub ist. Ich habe den Schlüssel zu ihrer Wohnung und zu ihrer Praxis, weil ich ihre Blumen gieße. Wir können Ihr Findelkind dort untersuchen.“

 

Dagegen war nicht wirklich etwas einzuwenden. Jack legte den kleinen Jungen zurück in den Korb und nahm ihn vorsichtig hoch. Er folgte Dr. Harris nach draußen und sie nahm auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz, während er den Korb wieder auf dem Rücksitz befestigte.

 

Sie unterhielt sich während der kurzen Fahrt nicht mit ihm, außer ihm zu sagen, in welche Richtung er fahren sollte und stellte auch keine Fragen. Aber gelegentlich wandte Adele den Kopf und sah nach hinten zum Baby.

 

Einige Minuten später parkten sie vor einem weißen, rechteckigen Haus, wesentlich moderner als das von Dr. Harris. Sie wartete, bis er den Korb vom Rücksitz geholt hatte und dirigierte ihn dann zu einer Seitentür, durch die sie direkt in eine Arztpraxis traten.

 

Jack überließ ihr das Baby mit einem Gefühl, das stark an Widerwillen erinnerte und lehnte sich zurück, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, während Adele Harris den kleinen Jungen sanft auf einen gepolsterten Untersuchungstisch legte und sich an die Arbeit machte.

 

Er sah zu, wie sie den Brustkorb abhörte, in Augen, Ohren, Nase und Mund leuchtete und Arme und Beine, sowie den Hinterkopf des Kindes abtastete, seine Reflexe testete. Sie machte mit einer Sofortbildkamera Fotos von dem Baby und im Besonderen von den Narben und nahm eine Urinprobe (und sie machte das mit der Windel wesentlich geschickter als er), sowie eine Blutprobe von der Ferse.

 

Jack zuckte zusammen und machte sich auf Geschrei gefasst, doch der Kleine wimmerte nur.

 

„Wirklich ein ungewöhnlich ruhiges Kind“, bemerkte Adele Harris und bedeckte die winzige Wunde mit einem Pflaster, nachdem sie diese nochmals desinfiziert hatte. „Ich habe ehrlich gesagt noch keines von meinen erlebt, das nicht wie am Spieß geschrien hätte, wenn man es piekst.“ Sie zog die Latexhandschuhe aus, die sie zur Untersuchung getragen hatte und streichelte das kleine Köpfchen. „Aber ob es eine Bedeutung hat, kann man jetzt unmöglich schon sagen.“

 

„Welche Bedeutung?“, fragte Jack.

 

„Er könnte stumm sein oder an einer Missbildung der Stimmbänder leiden.“ Sie sah über die Schulter zu ihm. „Es ist nur eine Möglichkeit.“ Adele schnipste mit den Fingern neben dem rechten Ohr des kleinen Jungen und er drehte den Kopf in ihre Richtung. Sie wiederholt das Ganze auf der linken Seite und sie wandte sich wieder an Jack. „Sein Gehör scheint in Ordnung zu sein und seine Pupillen reagieren normal auf Lichteinfall.“ Ihr Tonfall änderte sich wieder, wurde sachlicher. „Ich würde sagen, Sie sollten mit dem ersten Vollbad warten, bis die Nabelschnurreste abgefallen sind – oder wer immer dann für das Baby sorgen wird. Ansonsten kann ich nichts Auffallendes an ihm feststellen. Äußerlich ist er ein völlig normales, menschliches Baby. Soweit ich das ohne Röntgenaufnahmen erkennen kann, sind seine Organe dort, wo sie hingehören. Der Herzschlag ist stark und gleichmäßig, die Lungen voll entwickelt und klar, es gibt keine abweichenden Geräusche.“ Adele Harris musterte den Säugling. „Ich nehme an, Sie können keine Genanalyse durchführen lassen?“

 

Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht ohne seine Existenz zu verraten.“ Er trat neben sie und begann sein Findelkind wieder in das T-Shirt zu wickeln, presste gedankenabwesend einen Kuss auf die Fußsohle des Babys, das Pflaster vermeidend.

 

„Das ist tatsächlich etwas, das ich vermisse, seit ich in Ruhestand bin - mit Technologie zu arbeiten, von der meine Kollegen bisher nur träumen können.“ Adele Harris begann aufzuräumen und es war zu sehen, dass ihr das automatisch von der Hand ging. „Ich kenne jemanden, der in einem Labor arbeitet. Ich werde ihn bitten, mir einen Gefallen zu tun und ein Blutbild zu erstellen. Das dauert aber mindestens eine Woche.“

 

„Mein Boss wird sicher eine Analyse an seinen Eltern durchführen lassen. Ich kann mir die Ergebnisse ansehen, vielleicht sagt uns das etwas über ihn.“ Jack lächelte, als der kleine Junge die Lippen bewegte, als ob er sich in die Unterhaltung einmischen wollte. „Ich denke er hat Hunger.“

 

Dr. Harris nickte. „Warum bringen Sie ihn nicht schon einmal in den Wagen und geben ihm sein Fläschchen? Ich räume hier auf und mache die Proben transportfertig.“

 

Jack wandte sich zu ihr um, das Baby im Arm. „Danke, Adele.“

 

„Das ist nicht nötig“, erwiderte Adele Harris. „Ich denke, Torchwood schuldet Ihnen mehr als ich damit begleichen kann.“

 

„Das ist nicht Ihre Schuld zu begleichen, Dr. Harris. Sie haben mich nie wie ein Labortier behandelt, wie viele Ihrer Kollegen.“ Er verließ die Praxis und trat hinaus in den Sonnenschein, wo es ein wenig leichter war, zu atmen.

 

Adele brachte den Korb mit, als sie sich gut zwanzig Minuten später zu ihnen gesellte. Jack saß auf dem Beifahrersitz, die Beine auf dem Bürgersteig und das Baby schlief an seine Brust gekuschelt. „Sie haben da etwas“, meinte sie, auf seine linke Schulter deutend.

 

„Er hat mich angespuckt“, erwiderte Jack mit einem stolzen Grinsen. „Ist das nicht toll? Er hat zum ersten Mal das ganze Fläschchen leer getrunken.“

 

Die Ärztin lächelte. Das war vermutlich etwas, das nur Eltern verstanden…  

 

 

\---

 


	8. Türchen 8

Nachdem er Adele Harris bei ihrem Haus abgesetzt hatte, fuhr Jack zurück nach Penarth. Das Baby schlief friedlich auf dem Rücksitz, also blieb ihm Zeit zum Nachdenken.

 

Vielleicht hatte er etwas vorschnell angenommen, dass er in der Lage war, ein Heim für den kleinen Jungen zu finden. Er hatte einen guten Teil der letzten achtzig Jahre hier in Wales verbracht und natürlich Kontakte geknüpft und Freundschaften geschlossen. Aber es war schwierig, sie aufrecht zu erhalten – immer kam der Moment, an dem die Dinge, über die er nicht sprechen konnte – wie sein Mangel an sichtbarem Altern - Fragen aufwarfen, die solche Beziehungen nicht überstanden. Und was seine Freundschaften innerhalb Torchwoods betrafen… Jeder, der für die Organisation arbeitete, wurde regelmäßig und gründlich überprüft. Früher oder später würde man das Baby entdecken und alles wäre umsonst gewesen.

 

Jack stoppte an einem Zebrastreifen und eine dunkelhaarige Frau mit einem kleinen Mädchen an der Hand überquerte vor ihm die Straße. Sie erinnerte ihn an jemanden…

 

Natürlich. Melanie Jones. Er würde Melanie um Hilfe bitten. Sie stellte keine Fragen, wenn er sie darum bat und sie hatte bereits selbst ein kleines Mädchen, wusste also mit einem Baby umzugehen. Aber ob sie und ihr Mann bereit waren, ein fremdes Kind in ihre Familie aufzunehmen?

 

Er würde sie später anrufen und fragen, ob sie sich mit ihm treffen konnte. Der Wagen hinter ihm hupte und Jack sah, dass die Straße wieder frei war.

 

 

\---

 

 

Das Baby schlief noch immer, vermutlich um sich von den Strapazen ihres Ausfluges und der Untersuchungen zu erholen. Jack fand, dass er nichts weiter zu tun hatte, als zu warten, also ging er in die Küche und wusch das benutzte Geschirr und die Babyfläschchen, bevor er seine Schmutzwäsche einsammelte und in einen Kissenbezug stopfte. Zumindest so lange sein Wäschekorb als Babybett diente… Es war ein deutliches Zeichen dafür, wie wenig Zeit er in seiner Wohnung verbrachte. Im Hub gab eine Waschmaschine und er konnte oft jemanden bezirzen, seine Sachen mit zu waschen.

 

Er überlegte gerade, ob er sich etwas zum Abendessen kochen sollte oder ob er sich etwas liefern ließ, als es an seiner Tür klingelte. Jack warf einen Blick auf das Baby, das in seinem Korb auf dem Küchentisch schlief. Möglicherweise nur Mrs. Fortell, die mitbekommen hatte, wie er nach Hause kam und ihn erneut zum Essen einladen wollte. Er könnte sie einfach ignorieren…

 

Es klingelte wieder und das Baby rührte sich in seinem Nest aus Sofakissen. Jack trug den Korb ins Schlafzimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Ein drittes Klingeln.

 

Er öffnete die Tür – und es war nicht Mrs. Fortell. Tatsächlich hätte der junge Mann in abgeschnittenen Jeans und T-Shirt, der auf dem Flur stand, nicht weiter von ihrer untersetzten, in schwarze Spitze gekleidete Gestalt entfernt sein können.

 

„Überraschung“, sagte Thomas Zanis lächelnd und zog eine Flasche hinter dem Rücken hervor. „Ich habe uns etwas zu Trinken mitgebracht, zur Feier des Tages.“

 

Jack musterte ihn, die gebräunte Haut über den runden Muskeln eines Athleten; die langen Beine, die erst vor ein paar Tagen um seine Hüften geschlungen gewesen waren, als sie Dr. Bryants Untersuchungstisch für einen Quickie zwischendurch verwendeten. Der sinnlich geschwungene Mund und die lachenden, dunklen Augen, die ihn jetzt mit Erstaunen ansahen, weil er schwieg.

 

Genau die Art von Ablenkung, die er sich für die Nacht wünschte, wenn nicht… wenn sich nicht ein Baby in seinem Schlafzimmer befinden würde.

 

„Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, du freust dich nicht, mich zu sehen“, stellte der jüngere Mann nüchtern fest. „Komme ich… ungelegen?“ Sein Blick glitt über Jack, blieb an der ausgespuckten, inzwischen angetrockneten Babynahrung auf dessen Hemd hängen. „Willst du mich hier draußen stehen lassen?“

 

Jack dachte an die Windeln und die Babyfläschchen und die Packung mit Babynahrung in seiner Küche, die man unmöglich übersehen konnte. „Es tut mir leid, ich habe heute keine Zeit für dich, Thomas“, sagte er. „Können wir das auf einen Abend nach meinem Urlaub verschieben?“

 

„Verschieben?“, wiederholte der junge Mann. „Die halbe Zeit versuchst du, mich dazu zu überreden, Sex zu haben, wenn wir eigentlich was anderes tun sollten. Jetzt gönnt uns der Rift endlich mal eine Pause und du hast keine Zeit für mich?“

 

Einen Moment zögerte Jack. Vielleicht konnte er Thomas die Wahrheit sagen – aber… für Thomas war seine Arbeit bei Torchwood ein Abenteuer. Er war jung und enthusiastisch und glaubte daran, dass das, was sie taten, richtig war. Jack konnte sich nicht darauf verlassen, dass er es nicht für seine Pflicht hielt, mit der Information zu Monroe zu gehen.

 

Es war besser, Thomas aus der Sache herauszuhalten. „Ich bin nicht alleine“, sagte Jack langsam.

 

Etwas blitzte in Thomas’ Augen auf, dann richtete er den Blick zu Boden. „Ich verstehe“, erwiderte er nach einem Moment. „Muss jemand wichtiges sein, wenn du dafür extra Urlaub nimmst. Hier. Tut mir leid, dass ich gestört habe.“ Er drückte Jack die Flasche in die Hand. „Viel Spaß“, setzte er sarkastisch hinzu und wandte sich zum Gehen.

 

Und Jack ließ ihn gehen.

 

Nachdem er die Tür geschlossen hatte, kehrte er ins Wohnzimmer zurück, stellte die Flasche achtlos auf die Fensterbank und sah nach unten auf die Straße. Ein paar Momente später tauchte Thomas auf und stieg in seinen dort geparkten Wagen, fuhr weg.

 

Erst dann wandte Jack sich ab und ging ins Schlafzimmer – und fast rückwärts wieder raus. Der Geruch, der ihm entgegenschlug… Wow, das letzte Fläschchen war offenbar ein voller Erfolg in jeder Hinsicht gewesen. Über die Verdauung des Babys musste er sich wohl keine Sorgen machen, wie konnte ein so kleiner Mensch so stinken? Er hielt den Atem an und machte sich an die Arbeit.

 

Zehn Minuten später war wieder alles in Ordnung. Er hatte das Baby sauber gemacht und frisch gewickelt und jetzt schien es vollauf damit zufrieden zu sein, auf dem Küchentisch zu liegen und an seinen Fingern zu nuckeln. Jack nahm eine Dose aus dem Schrank unter der Spüle, deren Etikett ihm „Original Irish Stew“ versprach und kippt den Inhalt in einen Topf, um sein Abendessen auf der Platte zu erwärmen.

 

Der Blick des kleinen Jungen schien ihm zu folgen, als er näher an den Tisch trat und sich über das Baby beugte, warmen Atem gegen seinen nackten Bauch pustend. Ein Gurgeln und ein Laut wie ein halb unterdrücktes Hicksen kamen als Antwort und er lachte. „Ich weiß, dass deine Eltern sehr wahrscheinlich in einer ganz anderen Sprache mit dir gesprochen haben, aber wir verstehen uns doch trotzdem blendend.“ Hinter ihm blubberte es und zischte und dann kam ein strenger Geruch nach verbrennendem Essen…

 

Nachdem er die nicht-angebrannten Teile des Eintopfs gerettet und gegessen hatte, nahm Jack sein Findelkind mit ins Wohnzimmer und bettete es neben sich auf die Couch, den Fernseher einschaltend – etwas, das er eher selten tat. Aber abgeschnitten von den üblichen Informationsquellen des Hubs waren die Nachrichten ein Weg, zu sehen, ob irgendetwas von der Rettungskapsel durchgesickert war und wie Torchwood die Sache verschleierte. Er hätte Thomas danach fragen können, was Monroe unternommen hatte, aber das hatte sich nicht ganz so ergeben…

 

Das Baby hatte die winzigen Finger zu Fäusten geballt und wimmerte, das Gesicht verzogen, als würde es gleich los schreien. Es beruhigte sich jedoch sofort, als Jack es hochnahm und gegen seinen Brustkorb bettete, besänftigend über seinen Rücken streichelnd. Definitiv ein heranwachsender Kuschler…

 

Er fiel in eine Art Halbschlaf, im Hintergrund das Murmeln des Fernsehers, den warmen kleinen Körper in seinen Armen, vollkommen entspannt, aber nicht so weit weg, dass die schlechten Träume kamen. Stattdessen kehrten seine Gedanken zu Lucia und Melissa zurück und zu den Zeiten, als er noch geglaubt hätte, sie könnten eine Familie werden…

 

 

\---

 

 

Es war draußen dunkel, als Jack das schlafende Baby in sein Bett brachte und in den Taschen nach übriggebliebenen Münzen forschte. Er fühlte sich müde und leicht benommen, nachdem er so auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen war und sein Nacken schmerzte von der schiefen Haltung seines Kopfes. Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr schaltete Jack den Fernseher ab und verließ leise die Wohnung.

 

Die Telefonzelle stank immer noch nach Katze und Jack blockierte die Tür mit dem Fuß, während er die Nummer aus dem Gedächtnis wählte.

 

Ein Paar ging an der Telefonzelle vorbei, zu sehr ineinander vertieft, um ihm Beachtung zu schenken, doch Jack trat trotzdem einen Schritt zurück, tiefer in die Schatten, während er darauf wartete, dass abgenommen wurde.

 

„Hallo?“, meldete sich eine Frauenstimme – fragend, aber nicht unfreundlich – am anderen Ende der Leitung.

 

„Hallo, Melanie. Hier ist Jack“, sagte er. „Harkness“, setzte er nach einer Pause hinzu, als würde er denken, sie hätte seine Stimme nicht erkannt.

 

„Jack! Schön von dir zu hören.“

 

„Ich habe mich lange nicht mehr gemeldet, ich weiß. Und ich komme gleich mit einer Bitte.“ Jacks Blick glitt zu einer groben, obszönen Zeichnung, die jemand mit sehr viel Mühe und wenig Talent in eine der Glasscheiben geritzt hatte. „Können wir uns treffen?“

 

„Treffen?“, wiederholte Melanie überrascht. „Willst du nicht zur Abwechslung mal zu uns kommen? Vielleicht zum Abendessen. Du wirst meine Rhiannon kaum wiedererkennen, sie wächst wie Unkraut.“

 

„Das klingt verlockend, aber ich muss etwas mit dir besprechen...“ Ein alter Mann mit Hund starrte neugierig durch den Türspalt und Jack ließ die Tür zufallen, bevor er weiter sprach. Mann und Hund setzten ihren Weg entlang des Bürgersteiges fort. „Erinnerst du dich an den Pub, in den ich dich an deinem 21sten Geburtstag ausgeführt habe? Können wir uns dort treffen? Morgen um sieben, falls es dir passt.“

 

Melanie zögerte nur einen Moment. „Okay, das kann ich einrichten. Aber jetzt hast du mich wirklich neugierig gemacht, weißt du das?“

 

„Meine Spezialität. Bis morgen Abend“, entgegnete Jack lachend und unterbrach die Verbindung.

 

Der Spaziergänger mit seinem Hund drehte sich neugierig um, als er die Telefonzelle verließ. Der Hund war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, an einer Hausecke das Bein zu heben.

 

Jack kehrte in die Wohnung zurück, sah nach dem Baby – immer noch friedlich schlummernd – und duschte, bevor er ein Buch aus dem Regal nahm und sich neben ihm auf der freien Hälfte des Bettes damit ausstreckte. Lesen war ein Luxus, den er sich nur selten erlaubte, aber nun hatte er nichts anderes zu tun. Zumindest bis das nächste Fläschchen oder eine frische Windel fällig waren. Lächelnd streckte er die Hand aus und streichelte über ein winziges Füßchen, bevor er sein Findelkind zudeckte, um es warm zu halten.

 

 

\---

 


	9. Türchen 9

„Du wirst sie mögen.“ Es waren noch zehn Minuten bis zu seiner Verabredung mit Melanie und Jack sprach mit dem Baby auf dem Rücksitz. „Sie ist wundervoll.“ Er konnte im Rückspiegel eine der winzigen Hände sehen, gerade so sichtbar über den hohen Rand des Wäschekorbes, als greife der kleine Junge nach etwas, das nur für ihn erkennbar war. Jack grinste. „Bis ich dich auf deinen ersten Drink in den Pub mitnehme, warten wir besser noch ein bisschen.“

 

Melanie Jones, geborene Schäfer, verdankte ihren in britischen Ohren exotisch klingenden Vornamen ihrer deutschen Mutter, die als Austauschstudentin ein Jahr an der Universität in Cardiff studieren wollte und sich in Wales - und einen speziellen Waliser - verliebte. Und blieb.

 

Ihre Bekanntschaft mit Torchwood und Jack im Besonderen, verdankte sie einem durch Rift-Turbulenzen verursachten Unfall mit einer Gruppe narianischer Touristen, als die Familie sich nachts auf dem Heimweg von einem Ausflug in die Brecon Beacons befand. Melanie war sieben Jahre alt gewesen. Ihre Eltern erhielten Retcon, vor zwanzig Jahren eine experimentelle Droge zur Manipulation des Gedächtnisses. Niemand wusste, welche Auswirkungen Retcon auf ein so junges Kind haben würde, weshalb entschieden wurde, sie nur zu beobachten. Wer schenkte schon den Schilderungen eines Kindes von Monstern, die in einer fliegenden Untertasse auf der Autobahn notlandeten, Glauben?

 

Jack wurde zu der Familie geschickt, um zu sehen, ob sie sich erinnerten oder es Komplikationen mit der Gedächtnisdroge gab und war nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen, dass ihn ein kleines Mädchen - vor dem Haus spielend - am Mantel packte und ihn mit ihrer hellen Stimme fragte, ob er hier wäre, weil die Monster zurückgekommen seien. Er erwiderte im gleichen ernsten Tonfall, dass er hier wäre, um sicher zu stellen, dass die Monster blieben, wo sie waren und dass er hier war, um sie zu beschützen.

 

Als er seinen Vorgesetzten Bericht erstattet, verschwieg Jack dieses kleine Detail. Und begann Melanie zwei- oder dreimal pro Jahr zu besuchen, um zu sehen, wie es ihr ging und sein Versprechen, sie zu beschützen, zu erneuern. Er ging so weit, dass er den Bericht über diesen Zwischenfall aus den Akten stahl und vernichtete, damit ihre Familie in Ruhe leben konnte, ohne weitere Belästigung von Torchwood befürchten zu müssen.

 

Als Melanie sechzehn war, begann sie bei einem dieser Besuche nach der Wahrheit zu fragen, danach, was in dieser Nacht wirklich passiert war und wieso sich eine Siebenjährige bei einem normalen Autounfall aufgrund eines geplatzten Reifens eine Begegnung mit „Monstern“ einbilden sollte. Es schien Jack gefährlicher, sie alleine nach der Wahrheit suchen zu lassen, nicht auszudenken, sollte sie aus eigenem Antrieb über Torchwoods Aktivitäten stolpern, also setzte er sich mit ihr zusammen und erzählte ihr so viel, wie er wagen konnte.

 

Obwohl sie inzwischen erwachsen, verheiratet und seit ein paar Jahren Mutter war, behielt er seine gelegentlichen Besuche bei oder rief sie zumindest alle paar Monate an, um den Kontakt mit ihr nicht völlig abreißen zu lassen.

 

Jack wandte den Blick vom Spiegel ab und sah nach draußen, wo sich der Pub bereits regen Zustroms erfreute, um nach Melanie Ausschau zu halten.

 

Ein paar Minuten später stieg sie aus einem Taxi. Melanie trug Jeans und eine mit bunten Blumen bedruckte Bluse, eine Tasche über die Schulter geschlungen. Sie wandte ihm den Rücken zu und verschwand im Pub, bevor er sie auf sich aufmerksam machen konnte.

 

„Ich bin gleich wieder da“, sagte er zu seinem Findelkind und stieg aus dem Wagen. „Keine Spritztouren, verstanden? Der Jeep gehört nämlich mir.“

 

Melanie hatte die dunklen, lockigen Haare, aber nicht das nachdenkliche, melancholische Gemüt, das man aus der Bedeutung ihres Namens ableitete. Sie war fröhlich, praktisch und warmherzig. Und wenn sie einverstanden war, dann konnte er sich keine bessere Mutter für sein kleines Findelkind wünschen. Aber Jack wusste, dass er den Ereignissen vorgriff. Er holte die junge Frau ein, als sie sich suchend im Gastraum umsah.

 

„Jack! Hi. Ich habe dich gar nicht gese…“ Sie unterbrach sich, sah ihn überrascht an, als er sie am Arm nahm und sofort wieder aus dem Pub führte. „Wollen wir uns nicht drinnen unterhalten?“, fragte sie erstaunt.

 

„Ich kann ihn nicht so lange alleine lassen.“ Jack führte sie ein paar Schritte die Straße entlang und dann in eine Seitengasse, wo er geparkt hatte. „Es war nur einfacher, den Pub als Treffpunkt vorzuschlagen.“

 

„Warum? Und wen kannst du nicht alleine lassen?“ Melanie folgte ihm, eher neugierig als irritiert. „Hey, wo ist dein Mantel? Sag nicht, sogar dir wird es irgendwann zu warm.“

 

„Sagen wir einfach, so bin ich Undercover unterwegs.“ Jack öffnete die Tür und nahm ein weißes Bündel aus einem Wäschekorb, der mit Gurtbändern am Rücksitz befestigt war. „Darf ich dir diesen jungen Mann vorstellen?“, meinte er mit einem Lächeln.

 

Melanie sah ihn fragend an. Wovon sprach Jack? Von seiner… Schmutzwäsche? Sie trat näher und auf den zweiten Blick entpuppte sich das Bündel als ein Baby! „Jack, ist das deines?“

 

„Ich habe ihn gefunden – und was man findet, darf man behalten, richtig?“ Fast so etwas wie Vaterstolz lag in Jacks Stimme und er beugte sich vor, küsste das Baby auf die Stirn, als es die Augen aufschlug, leise wimmerte. „Keine Angst, kleiner Mann“, sagte er leise. „Das ist Melanie. Ich habe dir von ihr erzählt.“

 

„Wo hast du… Ich meine, man findet ja Babys normalerweise nicht einfach so irgendwo.“ Melanie sah ihn verwundert an.

 

„Ich habe ihn während der Arbeit gefunden. Seine Eltern sind beide tot, sie sind bei einem Unfall mit dem Rift gestorben. Er war bei ihnen, aber er hat überlebt.“ Jack hob die Schultern, das Baby sanft gegen seine Brust gedrückt, den kleinen Rücken reibend. „Ich konnte ihn einfach nicht Torchwood überlassen.“

 

„Okay.“ Melanie blinzelte, ihre Miene verriet deutlich, dass sie nicht wusste, was sie von seiner Erklärung halten sollte. „Und jetzt… was? Brauchst du Hilfe mit dem Baby?“ Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Wirst du es behalten?“

 

„Das ist unmöglich. In meinem Leben ist kein Platz für ein Kind… und er wäre nie sicher. Torchwood wäre hinter ihm her, alleine schon deshalb, weil ich mich für ihn interessiere.“ Jack sah sie an. „Ich hatte gehofft, du könntest ihn aufnehmen. Ich bin überzeugt, du wärst auch für ihn eine fantastische Mutter.“

 

„Ich?“ Melanie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Ja, sie und Ifan hatten oft darüber gesprochen, dass es schön wäre, noch ein Kind zu bekommen, aber nicht gerade gedacht, es könnte auf diese Weise geschehen… „Jack, ich weiß nicht…“, begann sie zögernd.

 

„Ich weiß. Das ist eine Überraschung. Und du musst zuerst mit deinem Mann darüber sprechen. Falls du dir überhaupt vorstellen kannst, ihn zu dir zu nehmen“, sagte Jack rasch. „Ich habe noch ein paar Tage Urlaub, so lange kann ich mich um ihn kümmern, aber dann muss ich eine Familie für ihn finden.“

 

„Darf ich ihn mal halten?“ Melanie streckte die Arme aus und Jack übergab ihr vorsichtig das Baby, die Hände anschließend in die Hosentaschen schiebend. „Er sieht ganz normal aus. Ich meine… du weißt, was ich meine… Ist er ein Alien?“

 

„Soweit ich feststellen konnte, ist er ganz normal.“ Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er ist ein menschliches Baby, ungeachtet woher er kommt und er hat den Unfall offensichtlich unbeschadet überstanden. Eine Ärztin, mit der ich bekannt bin, hat ihn gestern untersucht.“

 

„So ein hübscher kleiner Kerl. Hallo, mein Schatz.“ Melanie lächelte, als das Baby zu ihr hoch sah, die blauen Augen riesig in dem winzigen Gesicht. Sie wiegte ihn ein bisschen. „Hat er einen Namen?“

 

„Das weiß ich nicht. Seine Eltern hatten keine Papiere oder sonst etwas bei sich, mit dem sie identifiziert werden können. Ich denke, sie sind vor irgendetwas geflohen und ihr… Transportmittel… ist in den Einfluss des Rifts geraten und hierher auf die Erde befördert worden. Dabei ist es abgestürzt.“

 

„Wie schrecklich.“ Melanie sah ihn an. „Ich kann dir jetzt keine Antwort geben, das ist keine so einfache Entscheidung… Aber ich kann eines für euch tun. Komm mit ihm zu mir nach Hause, ich gebe dir ein paar Sachen von Rhi für ihn. Eins deiner T-Shirts ist wirklich kein passender Ersatz für einen Strampelanzug. Auch nicht im Sommer.“

 

Jack zögerte. „Ich will deine Familie nicht stören.“

 

Melanie schüttelte den Kopf und kitzelte das Baby unter dem Kinn. Sie wurde mit einem Glucksen belohnt. „Ifan ist mit seinen Freunden unterwegs. Rhiannon übernachtet bei ihren Großeltern. Wir haben das Haus für uns alleine.“ Sie sah Jack an. „Ich mache dir auch die beste Tasse Kaffee die du je getrunken hast, mit unserer neuen Maschine. Sie ist vor drei Wochen angekommen und wir trinken so viel, dass es ein Wunder ist, dass wir überhaupt noch schlafen.“ Die beiden hatten ihre Flitterwochen in Italien verbracht und sich dabei in italienischen Kaffee verliebt. Sie hatten eine Kaffeemaschine von dort mitgebracht und begonnen, Familie und Freunde zum Kaffeetrinken zu konvertieren.

 

„Wie könnte ich dazu nein sagen?“ Jack grinste. „Und so weit ich mich erinnere, kann es ganz schön sein, wenn man zu zweit schlaflos ist.“

 

„Das zählt nicht, wenn man eine aktive Fünfjährige hat, die darauf besteht, zu Mama und Papa zum Kuscheln ins Bett zu kriechen.“ Melanie übergab ihm das Baby und Jack legte es zurück in den Korb. „Manchmal vermisse ich es, dass sie nicht mehr so klein wie er ist.“

 

Jack prüfte den Halt der Gurte, die den Korb sicherten und sah sie an. „Ich will dich zu nichts drängen, Melanie. Ein eigenes Kind ist bereits eine riesige Verantwortung und dann ein fremdes…“

 

„Was passiert, wenn du keine Familie für ihn findest?“, fragte Melanie, auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz nehmend.

 

„Torchwood hat… Orte für Menschen wie ihn und seine Eltern geschaffen. Er würde vermutlich ein ziemlich normales Leben führen, aber unter Beobachtung und immer vorausgesetzt, er zeigt nicht doch noch irgendwelche Eigenschaften, an denen meine Vorgesetzten Interesse haben.“ Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Alternativ kenne ich Leute, die eine anonyme Adoption für ihn arrangieren können, vielleicht ins Ausland.“

 

„Ich verstehe.“ Mehr sagte Melanie nicht dazu, aber Jack beobachtete, wie sie sich in ihrem Sitz nach hinten drehte und das Baby studierte.

 

Er startete den Jeep und fuhr sie zu dem Haus in Newport, in dem Melanie und ihr Mann seit ihrer Heirat lebten. Es hatte Melanies Eltern gehört, bis diese nach Swansea umgezogen waren. Er hatte es oft von außen gesehen, aber noch nie betreten.

 

 

\---

 

 


	10. Türchen 10

Melanie öffnete die Tür in einen engen Flur, voll mit Kleidung, Schuhen und Spielsachen. Sie legte ihre Handtasche auf einer Kommode ab, auf der sich bereits ein angebissener Apfel und ein eingebeulter Ball, der offenbar Luft verlor, befand, kickte dann ein paar kleiner, pinkfarbener Gummistiefel aus dem Weg. „Macht es euch in der Küche bequem“, schlug sie vor, auf eine nach links abgehende Tür deutend. „Ich bin gleich wieder da.“

Während Melanie eine Treppe hoch in den ersten Stock des Hauses eilte, wandte sich Jack nach links. Die Küche war hell, warm und der Geruch nach Essen, der noch im Raum hing, verriet, dass die Familie Fisch und Chips zum Tee gegessen hatte – und dass der Tee wie bei vielen britischen Familien auch gleichzeitig als Abendessen diente. Benutztes Geschirr stapelte sich in der Spüle, Kinderkleidung hing an einem an der Heizung befestigten Wäschetrockner und Plüschtiere und Malbücher bedeckten eine Bank entlang der Längsseite des Tisches – offenbar Rhiannons Platz. Bunte Kinderzeichnungen klebten am Kühlschrank und auf der Fensterbank drängten sich Teile der Salz-und-Pfefferstreuer Kollektion, die Melanies Mutter bei ihrem Umzug zurückgelassen hatte.

Jack stellte den Korb auf dem Küchentisch ab und holte sein Findelkind heraus, setzte es auf seinem Arm zurecht. „Denkst du, es könnte dir hier gefallen?“, sagte er leise, sich langsam um die eigene Achse drehend, während er den Raum betrachtete. Es war sauber, aber nicht zu ordentlich – man sah und spürte die Anwesenheit eines lebhaften Kleinkindes an den Buntstift-Kritzeleien auf der mit lachenden Zitronen bedruckten Tapete und den Ketchupflecken an einem der Küchenschränke. Aber er sah auch einen Raum in dem gelebt wurde, geliebt, gelacht und der Geborgenheit vermittelte.

Melanie kam mit einer aufgerollten Decke und einem kleinen Stapel Babykleidung zurück. Sie stellte den Wäschekorb auf den Boden und breitete die Wickeldecke auf dem Tisch aus. „Ich denke, er stört sich nicht daran, dass sie pink ist, oder?“, meinte sie mit einem Lächeln.

„Es gibt Männer, die können alles tragen, sogar pink. Richtig, kleiner Mann?“ Jack reichte mit einem Lachen das Baby an Melanie weiter, die ihn vorsichtig auf der Wickelunterlage platzierte und ihn geschickt von dem T-Shirt befreite.

Melanie pausierte. „Rhi war zehn Tage alt, als ihr Nabel verheilt ist. Er ist noch sehr jung, richtig?“

Jack nahm auf einem der Küchenstühle Platz und lehnte sich zurück. „Die Ärztin, die ihn untersucht hat, schätzt dass er etwa drei Tage alt war, als ich ihn gefunden habe. Das war gestern.“

Darauf konzentriert, die Arme des Babys in die entsprechenden Öffnungen eines winzigen weißen Hemdchens zu bugsieren, nickte Melanie nur. „Und denkst du, es gibt eine Möglichkeit, herauszufinden, wer er ist und woher er kommt?“

„Ehrlich gesagt glaube ich das nicht.“ Jack dachte an die Speicherchips, die er in der Rettungskapsel gefunden hatte. „Zumindest nicht für eine lange Zeit.“ Die nutzten ihm wenig, da er kein Gerät hatte, mit dem er sie auslesen konnte. Es war noch nie eines unbeschädigt durch den Rift gekommen und sein Vortex-Manipulator war keine Hilfe. 

Melanie hob einen roten Strampelanzug hoch. „Der hier sollte eher seine Größe sein. Und er ist auch irgendwie passend, oder?“, setzte sie mit einem Lächeln hinzu. „Ich meine, um ihn in Wales willkommen zu heißen.“

Zuerst war Jack nicht klar, was sie meinte, aber als er genauer hinsah, entdeckte er den walisischen Drachen als Stickerei auf dem Brustlatz. Sie hatte Recht. Es war irgendwie passend. „Ich denke, rot ist definitiv seine Farbe“, erwiderte er.

„Ein Geschenk von meiner Tante in Deutschland. Sie hat ihn selbst genäht und uns für Rhi geschickt. Leider war meine Tochter schon zu groß, um noch hineinzupassen, weshalb wir ihn als Erinnerung für sie aufgehoben haben.“ Melanie hob das Baby hoch und musterte es. „Na, das sieht doch schon viel besser aus. So ein hübscher Junge.“ Sie wandte sich Jack zu. „Ich packe dir noch ein paar Sachen für ihn ein. Die Nächte sind gerade so warm, dass du ihn einfach in Hemdchen und Windel schlafen lassen kannst.“ 

„Danke, Melanie.“ Jack stand auf und nahm das Baby entgegen. „Hmh, du bist jetzt der eindeutig bestangezogene Mann in diesem Raum“, meinte er mit einem Lächeln und küsste eine winzige Faust, als der Säugling sich an ihn schmiegte. „Er redet nicht viel, aber er ist ein großartiger Zuhörer.“

Melanie lachte. „Das wird sich schnell ändern.“ Sie rollte die Wickelunterlage zusammen. „Wir haben Rhis Babytragekorb auf dem Dachboden verstaut, denkst du nicht, da hätte er es bequemer als in deinem Wäschekorb?“

„Ich hatte nichts anderes und er war so auch gleich getarnt.“ Jack sah sie an. Bedeutete das, sie hatte sich bereits dagegen entschieden, das Baby bei sich aufzunehmen? Oder wollte sie nur dafür sorgen, dass es der Säugling bequemer hatte, bis eine Entscheidung gefallen war? 

„Was geschieht mit dir, wenn dein Chef dahinter kommt, was du gemacht hast?“, fragte Melanie, zu der glänzenden Kaffeemaschine tretend, die einen sicheren Platz weitab neugieriger Kinderhände hatte. Sie nahm zwei Tassen aus dem Hängeschrank darüber.

„Es gibt nicht viel, das sie machen können“, erwiderte Jack leichthin. „Er schreibt einen weiteren Bericht, ich bekomme einen weiteren Rüffel und darf eine Weile all die unangenehmen kleinen Aufgaben übernehmen, die sonst keiner machen will.“

Sie sah ihn an. „Und was passiert wirklich?“, fragte sie leise, ernst.

Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es spielt keine Rolle, was mit mir passiert. Am Ende bin ich zu nützlich, egal wie unbequem ich bin.“ Er senkte den Blick auf den Säugling, der zufrieden an seinem Daumen nuckelte. „Vermutlich würden sie ihn wegbringen und als Druckmittel verwenden.“ Genau, wie sie es damals mit seiner Tochter versuchten… „Er hat schon so viel verloren. Wenigstens soll er frei und unbeschwert aufwachsen.“ 

Melanie lächelte. „Er hatte Glück im Unglück, du hast ihn gefunden.“

Jack umschloss sanft den Hinterkopf des Babys mit einer Hand, streichelte mit den Fingerspitzen über die feinen dunklen Haare. „Vielleicht hat er mich gefunden“, erwiderte er leise und seine Worte gingen im Blubbern der Kaffeemaschine unter.

\---

Das Baby schlief, und Jack begann eine neue Runde seiner unruhigen Wanderung durch die Wohnung. Er erinnerte sich wieder daran, dass er nicht wirklich etwas mit den Zeiten anfangen konnte, in denen er nichts zu tun hatte. Gut, ein paar Stunden Pause, eine Nacht oder ein Tag, wenn der Rift sich ruhig verhielt und ihnen auch sonst keine Katastrophen drohten. Er konnte nicht tun, was er sonst tat – ausgehen und sich jemanden zu suchen, mit dem er sich die Wartezeit vertrieb – weil er auf keinen Fall sein Findelkind alleine lassen wollte. 

Er trat ans Fenster, studierte die Straßen und Bürgersteige, die zwei Stockwerke tiefer unter ihm lagen. Eher aus Gewohnheit, denn aus Besorgnis. Penarth hatte tatsächlich die niedrigste Rate an Rift-verursachten Zwischenfällen, seit Torchwood Aufzeichnungen darüber führte. Es schien eine Art Blind Spot zu sein.

Nachdem es nichts interessantes zu sehen gab – leichter Nieselregen hatte eingesetzt, als er von Melanies Haus weggefahren war und hielt immer noch an, sichtbar im orangefarbenen Licht der Straßenlaternen – wandte er sich ab und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, beobachtete wieder das Baby. 

Nach der Geburt seiner Tochter hatte er viele Nächte so verbracht. Versucht, herauszufinden, was dieses kleine Geschöpf von ihm erwartete. Was sie von ihm brauchte. Was er ihr geben konnte. Und alles im vollen Bewusstsein, dass bereits eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen bestand, vor der er nicht einfach davon laufen konnte. 

Das Baby regte sich, gähnte und reckte die winzigen Fäuste in die Luft. Jack löste sich vom Fenster und setzte sich aufs Bett, hob den kleinen Jungen hoch und legte ihn gegen seine Schultern zurecht. Sofort wurde der Kleine still und schlief ruhig weiter. Durch das dünne Hemdchen konnte er die Wärme des zerbrechlichen Körpers gegen seine bloße Haut spüren. Und Jack fand, wider alle Vernunft, dass er gerne weiter ein Teil des Lebens dieses Kindes sein würde. 

\---

Als Jack den koreanischen Laden verließ – dieses Mal hatte ein mürrisch aussehender, alter Mann seine Einkäufe in die Kasse getippt und eingepackt (und ihn gemustert, als verdächtige er ihn, Sachen unter seinem T-Shirt zu verstecken) – war es kurz nach neun Uhr. Melanie hatte gesagt, er solle sie am Vormittag anrufen, nachdem Ifan bei der Arbeit und Rhi in der Vorschule war. 

Eine Frau in einem gelben Sommerkleid warf ihm ein flirtendes Lächeln zu, als er an ihr vorbei ging, um die Straße zu überqueren, auf dem Weg zur Telefonzelle. Jack lächelte automatisch zurück, aber ohne wirkliches Interesse, seine Gedanken waren bereits bei dem Anruf. 

Er hängte die Plastiktüte mit seinen Einkäufen über den Unterarm (der Fußboden war zu schmutzig, um sie darauf abzustellen) und nahm den Hörer ab. 

Melanie musste auf seinen Anruf gewartet haben, denn sie nahm schon nach dem zweiten Klingeln ab. Und nach der Begrüßung kam sie direkt zur Sache. „Ich habe mit Ifan gesprochen und wir haben die halbe Nacht darüber diskutiert. Das ist nicht gerade, wie wir uns weiteren Nachwuchs vorgestellt haben, aber… wir möchten den Kleinen bei uns aufnehmen.“ Sie machte eine kurze Pause, wartete auf seine Antwort, die ausblieb. „Jack? Du hast deine Meinung nicht geändert, oder? Natürlich verstehe ich, wenn du denkst, dass es zu gefährlich für ihn sein könnte, wenn er in Wales bleibt.“

„Nein, nein, das ist großartig. Ich meine, großartig von euch.“ Jack schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft. „Ich… kann ihn dir in einer Stunde vorbei bringen, wenn das für dich okay ist? Oder später? Morgen? Ihr müsst sicher noch einiges für ihn vorbereiten.“

„Wann immer du dazu bereit bist“, erwiderte Melanie aufgekratzt. „Wir haben bereits das Gästezimmer vorbereitet. Das sollte immer ein zweites Kinderzimmer werden – gut, dass wir die meisten Sachen von Rhi aufgehoben haben. Für die erste Zeit sind wir voll ausgestattet. Ifan bringt Windeln mit, wenn er von der Arbeit kommt und ich habe schon Babynahrung gekauft.“

„Danke, Melanie. Wir sind in ein paar Stunden bei dir“, sagte Jack und hängte den Hörer ein. Als er die Telefonzelle verließ, begann es wieder zu regnen. Die Hitzewelle war wohl endgültig vorbei.

\---

„Du wirst es bei Melanie und ihrem Mann gut haben“, versprach Jack, während er den roten Strampler mit dem aufgestickten Drachen im Nacken schloss und glatt strich. „Und du bist ein braver Junge für mich, okay?“ 

Er hatte das Baby gefüttert und frisch gewickelt. Viel blieb nicht mehr zu tun. Jack hob sein Findelkind hoch und legte es vorsichtig in die Babytrage, die Melanie ihm mitgegeben hatte. Er packte die Fläschchen, die Sauger und die übriggeblieben Babynahrung und die restlichen Windeln in eine Plastiktüte, zusammen mit der Kleidung zum Wechseln, die sie ihm eingepackt hatte. 

Das Baby gurgelte und griff nach der Kette an Plastiktieren, die am Griff der Trage befestigt war und die rasselten, wenn man sie schüttelte. Jack trat zu ihm und schüttelte lächelnd die Kette. „Gefällt dir das?“, meinte er leise, als das Baby mit denen Beinen strampelte. Er fing eine kleine Faust ein, küsste sie. „Du wirst es gut haben“, wiederholte er, hauptsächlich um sich selbst davon zu überzeugen. Dann holte Jack tief Luft und verließ die Wohnung, die Babytrage in der einen und die Tragetüte in der anderen Hand.

\---

 


	11. Türchen 11

Melanie bestand drauf, dass er sich das neu eingerichtete Kinderzimmer ansah. Die Wände waren hellgrün gestrichen und eine breite Bordüre, bedruckt mit exotischen Vögeln, brachte zusätzliche Farbe in den Raum. Ein Schrank befand sich zwischen den beiden Fenstern und die Schlafcouch war in einer Ecke gerückt worden. In der Mitte des Zimmers stand nun ein Kinderbettchen mit Baldachin, ein Regal an der Wand wartete auf Spielsachen und Kuscheltiere und auf dem Wickeltisch darunter stapelte sich ordentlich gefaltete Babykleidung. 

Sie wandte sich zu ihm um, das Baby auf dem Arm. „Nun, was sagst du dazu?“, fragte sie mit einem Lächeln. „Nicht so schlecht für eine kurzfristige Aktion, oder? Ich bin froh, dass du ihn mir so rasch vorbei gebracht hast.“ Sie küsste das Baby auf die Stirn. „Ich denke, ich habe mich in ihn verliebt.“

„Er wird sich hier bestimmt sehr wohl fühlen.“ Jack schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen. „Und dein Mann ist wirklich einverstanden mit allem?“

„Erinnerst du dich, dass Ifan zwei jüngere Brüder hat? Du hast sie auf unserer Hochzeit gesehen.“ Melanie legte das Baby in sein Bettchen. „Der kleinere, Aiden, ist adoptiert. Und seine Eltern haben nie einen Unterschied zwischen ihm und ihren leiblichen Söhnen gemacht. Der Gedanke, ein Kind zu adoptieren, ist ihm also nicht fremd.“ Sie streichelte die Wange des Babys. „So, du schläfst jetzt schön, mein Schatz. Und wenn Onkel Jack uns das nächste Mal besuchen kommt, dann haben wir dein Zimmer fertig eingerichtet. Das wird ganz toll.“

Jack wandte sich ab, sah aus dem rechten Fenster, von dem man direkt in den Nachbargarten blicken konnte. Zwei kleine Mädchen spielten in einem Sandkasten. Offenbar gab es hier eine Menge anderer Kinder und damit mögliche zukünftige Spielkameraden für sein… für Melanies Baby. „Ich denke es ist besser, wenn ich nicht hierher komme.“

Melanie blickt überrascht auf. „Oh, ich verstehe. Du musst natürlich vorsichtig sein. Nun, dann treffen wir beide einfach dich. Es gibt sehr gute Busverbindungen von Newport nach Cardiff, die ich immer nehme, wenn ich zum Einkaufen gehe.“ Sie stieß das Mobile an, das über dem Bett hing und ein Tierreigen setzte sich in Bewegung. 

„Nein, du verstehst mich falsch.“ Jack drehte sich zu ihr um. „Es ist besser für ihn – und am Ende auch für dich – wenn ich ganz aus eurem Leben verschwinde.“

Die junge Frau musterte ihn. „Aber du hast ihn doch auch ins Herz geschlossen“, sagte sie leise. 

„Gerade deshalb. Wenn meinetwegen Torchwood auf euch aufmerksam wird, dann war alles umsonst.“ Er trat ans Bettchen und streichelte die Wange des Jungen mit der Rückseite des Zeigefingers. „Auch wenn das bedeutet, ihn nie wieder zu sehen.“

Melanie legte die Hand auf seinen Arm. „Bist du sicher, dass es so gefährlich ist? Du hast dich zwanzig Jahre lang um mich gekümmert, ohne das Torchwood etwas davon gemerkt hat.“

„Es ist inzwischen einfacher, heraus zu finden, wann sich jemand wo aufhält. Die ganze Stadt ist voller CCTV-Kameras.“ Jack lächelte, als kleine Finger sich um seinen Zeigefinger schlossen und ihn die blauen Augen direkt anzusehen schienen. „Zeit zum Schlafen, Liebling“, sagte er leise. Er hörte das leise Klicken des Türschlosses – Melanie hatte ihn alleine gelassen, damit er sich von seinem Findelkind verabschieden konnte. „Hey, kleiner Mann, hör mir mal genau zu, okay? Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass ich herausfinde, wer du bist und woher du gekommen bist, aber ich verspreche, dass ich es versuchen werde. Und eines Tages, wenn du alt genug bist, und du dir diese Fragen stellen solltest, dann kann ich dir hoffentlich Antworten geben.“ Er beugte sich vor und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Aber darüber musst du dir jetzt noch keine Sorgen machen.“ Jack löste sanft seinen Finger und streichelte noch einmal über die kleinen Beinchen, dann richtete er sich auf. „Sei glücklich.“

Ohne ein weiteres Wort, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, ging Jack. Er lehnte Melanies Angebot mit ihr zu Mittag zu essen, ab und verzichtete auch auf ihren wirklich ausgezeichneten Kaffee. Er dankte ihr noch einmal und bat sie, auch ihrem Mann seinen Dank auszurichten. Dann ging er, stieg in den Jeep und fuhr los. Ohne genau zu wissen, wohin er jetzt gehen und was er tun sollte. 

\---

In seiner Wohnung fiel ihm die Decke auf den Kopf. In den letzten Tagen war seine Zeit mit der Sorge um das Baby ausgefüllt gewesen – es musste gefüttert, gewickelt und unterhalten werden. Nun, genau genommen unterhielt es ihn... 

Jack räumte auf und putzte, machte sich etwas zu essen und schließlich duschte er und zog sich um. 

Er besuchte einen Pub, in dem er gelegentlich verkehrte, flirtete und frischte Bekanntschaften auf - und ging zu seiner eigenen Überraschung alleine nach Hause. 

Das Kissen in seinem Bett roch nach dem Baby und er nahm den Bezug ab, bezog schließlich das komplette Bett mit frischen Laken und warf alles in den Wäschekorb, der - ohne die Sofakissen - einfach nur wieder ein ordinärer Behälter für Schmutzwäsche war. 

Er hatte vergessen, seine Sachen in die Wäscherei zu bringen. 

Dann legte er sich ins Bett und starrte an die Decke, die Arme im Nacken verschränkt. 

Drei Tage, nur drei kurze Tage hatte der kleine Junge bei ihm verbracht - und er vermisste bereits seine Anwesenheit. Wie hatte das passieren können? Ein Baby war kein brillanter Gesprächspartner, es stahl alle Aufmerksamkeit für sich und was in der Windel endete, sollte als biologischer Kampfstoff behandelt werden. Und die enorme Verantwortung? Wer wollte das schon. Wieso vermisste er das?

Jack rollte sich auf die Seite und boxte das Kissen unter seiner Schulter zurecht. 

Er sollte Thomas anrufen – fragen, ob er Lust habe, vorbei zu kommen oder ihn zu treffen und etwas zu unternehmen, sobald er frei war. Er schuldete ihm zumindest einen Entschuldigungs-Drink für die kalte Abfuhr beim letzten Mal, wenn er auch nicht die Absicht hatte, ihm eine Erklärung für sein Verhalten zu geben. Und Monroe hatte sicher auch nichts dagegen, wenn er seinen Urlaub vorzeitig beendete und morgen wieder an die Arbeit ging. 

Ja, je schneller er in sein altes Leben zurückkehrte, desto besser für alle. Desto schneller würde er diese Phase der Vernarrtheit vergessen. 

Jack zog das Foto heraus, das Adele Harris von dem kleinen Jungen gemacht hatte und betrachtete es einen Moment. Dann steckte er es zwischen die Seiten des Buches, das auf seinem Nachttisch lag und verstaute beides in der Schublade. 

II. Kleine Kinder

Melanie hielt das Baby im Arm, als sie die Tür öffnete. „Oh, Ianto, sieh nur, wer uns da heute besucht“, meinte sie lächelnd. „Onkel Jack hat seine Meinung geändert.“

Und geändert hatte er sie nicht nur einmal. Während er den Jeep ein paar Querstraßen weiter abstellte, während er zu Fuß zum Haus der Familie Jones ging, während er vor der Tür stand und auf den Klingelknopf drückte, den Mantelkragen gegen den kalten Wind und den Nieselregen hochgeschlagen. Ende September war die Hitzewelle vor einem knappen Monat kaum noch mehr als eine blasse Erinnerung. Mehrfach war er kurz davor gewesen, wieder umzudrehen und sich dem neuen Leben seines Findelkindes fern zu halten. Aber am Ende konnte er es nicht. Er musste sie zumindest einmal besuchen; sehen wie Melanie mit dem Baby zurecht kam, ob sie Fragen hatte, ob das Kind gesund und glücklich war.

Adele Harris’ Laborergebnisse hatte nichts Außergewöhnliches gezeigt. Er hatte sie angerufen, um ihr zu sagen, dass er eine Familie für das Baby gefunden hatte und sie gebeten, ihm die Unterlagen an sein Postfach zu schicken. Soweit er etwas mit den Zahlenkolumnen und Fachbegriffen anfangen konnte, handelte es sich um ein völlig normales und gesundes, menschliches Baby. Natürlich konnten die Tests auch nichts entdecken, nach dem sie nicht suchten. Mineralstoffe in den Knochen zum Beispiel, die auf der Erde nicht zu finden waren. 

„Yan-toe“?, wiederholte Jack, während er an ihr vorbei ins Haus trat. „Nennst du ihn so? Was ist das für ein Name?“

„Du hast gesagt, du weißt nicht, wie er heißt und ich kann ihn nicht ewig nur Baby nennen.“ Melanie drehte sich elegant und kickte mit dem Fuß die Tür hinter sich zu, die kalte Luft ausschließend. „Willst du deinen Mantel nicht ausziehen?“

„Ich kann nicht lange bleiben“, sagte Jack abwesend, immer noch über den Namen für das Baby grübelnd. „Ist es ein walisischer Name? Oder ein deutscher?“

„Walisisch. Bleib wenigstens für eine Tasse Kaffee. Und bis dein Mantel wieder trocken ist. Du tropfst.“ Melanie lächelte und hielt ihm das Baby hin. „Hier. Du hast ihn noch gar nicht richtig begrüßt.“

Jack hängte seinen Mantel an den Kleiderständer und nahm vorsichtig das Baby auf den Arm. „Hallo, Yantoe“, sagte er, und blaue Augen musterten ihn eindringlich. „Erinnerst du dich an mich?“

„Es ist I-an-to", buchstabierte Melanie. „Kein Y, sondern ein I.“ Sie lachte und ging voraus in die Küche, um die Kaffeemaschine anzustellen. 

Jack folgte ihr langsamer, Ianto vorsichtig in seinen Armen verlagernd, bis das kleine Köpfchen gegen seine Brust ruhte. „Es ist doch nur vier Wochen her, dass ich ihn zu dir gebracht habe, aber er ist unglaublich gewachsen in der kurzen Zeit“, meinte er verblüfft. Ianto gurgelte eine Antwort und griff nach einem der Knöpfe an Jacks Weste. 

„Das ist, was Babys hauptsächlich tun, Jack, sie wachsen.“ Melanie stellte zwei Tassen auf den Tisch. „Das sieht wirklich gut aus an dir.“

Jack riss einen Moment den Blick von Ianto los, der ihm gerade vorführte, wie gut er seine kleine Nase kraus ziehen konnte und sah sie fragend an.

„Das Baby“, erklärte Melanie lachend. Sie setzte sich an den Küchentisch und wartete, bis Jack ihrem Beispiel gefolgt war. Die Kaffeemaschine gluckerte im Hintergrund. Sie wurde wieder ernst. „Jack, ich weiß, dass du mir alles erklärt hast, was du mir über Ianto sagen kannst. Aber ich bin froh, dass du vorbei gekommen bist. Da sind ein paar Dinge, über die ich gerne mehr wissen würde.“ Sie stand auf und holte die Kaffeekanne aus der Maschine, füllte ihre Tassen. 

„Melanie, ich habe keine Antworten. Alles, was ich über ihn weiß, habe ich dir bereits gesagt. Der Rest ist reine Spekulation.“ Er löste grinsend Iantos kleine, überraschend kräftig zupackende Finger von seiner Weste und presste einen Kuss auf seine Faust. Ianto... er rollte den Namen ein paar Mal über die Zunge, daran könnte er sich gewöhnen. „Wir beide müssen wohl ein Gespräch von Mann zu Mann über Knöpfe führen, Freundchen. Meine. Nicht deine.“ 

Ianto verzog wie enttäuscht das Gesicht und gab ein „Guh“ von sich. 

„Er ist unglaublich neugierig.“ Melanie rührte in ihrem Kaffee. „Ich aber auch. Zum Beispiel wegen der Narben auf seinem Rücken.“

„Die hatte er schon, als ich ihn gefunden habe. Ich denke – auch wenn das merkwürdig klingen mag - er wurde damit geboren." Jack rief sich den Autopsiebericht und die beigehefteten Fotos ins Gedächtnis. (Er hatte eines Nachts Monroes Aktenschrank geknackt, als der nach Hause gegangen war und die Berichte gelesen.) „Seine Eltern hatten die gleichen Markierungen auf der Haut, aber unser Arzt konnte nicht erklären, wovon sie verursacht wurden oder ob sie künstlich entstanden sind oder einfach ganz normal.“

 


	12. Türchen 12

Monroe zeigte kein großes Interesse an den beiden Leichen, die in einer Kühlkammer im Hub lagen. Ein Gewebescan und ein DNA Test hatten sie als eindeutig menschlich identifiziert, ließen aber keine zeitliche Bestimmung ihrer Herkunft zu. Nun, keine nähere. Irgendwas zwischen 23sten und 45sten Jahrhundert, als genetische Manipulation so normal war wie die Grippeimpfung im 21sten. Die Restenergie der Riftstrahlung war als ungefährlich eingestuft worden. Als Todesursache wurde der Druckabfall in der Kabine beim Absturz durch Riftbedingtes Instrumentenversagen vermutete – genau wie er sich das gedacht hatte. Die Transportkapsel, in der sie gefunden worden waren, schickten sie nach London zur weiteren Identifizierung. Er glaubte allerdings nicht, dass sie dort oberste Priorität hatte – vermutlich verstaubte das alte Ding in einer Ecke eines Lagerhauses und wurde nicht einmal für Ersatzteile ausgeschlachtet.

 

Und Jack konnte nicht auf eigene Faust weitere Untersuchungen anordnen oder sich selbst zu auffällig damit beschäftigen. Nicht ohne triftigen Grund und schon gar nicht, ohne zu viel Interesse auf die ganze Sache zu lenken. Nachdem festgestellt worden war, dass es sich bei den beiden Toten mit aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht um den Spähtrupp einer Invasionsmacht handelte, sondern dass sie wohl einfach nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen waren, verloren sie jede Bedeutung.

 

„Er wächst nicht nur unheimlich schnell“, meinte Melanie nachdenklich, an ihrem Kaffee nippend. „Er entwickelt sich auch schneller als es Rhi getan hat. Ianto kann schon von alleine aufrecht sitzen und er versucht bereits zu krabbeln, wenn ich ihn auf den Boden lege.“ Sie lächelte versonnen. „Und er ist einfach verrückt nach Rhi, wenn sie miteinander spielen und sie verschwindet aus seinem Blickfeld, sucht er nach ihr und fängt an zu wimmern, wenn er sie nicht finden kann.“

 

„So, dir gefällt es also, eine große Schwester zu haben, hm.“ Jack tippte Iantos Kinn an und sofort grabschten kleine Finger nach seinem Zeigefinger und umklammerten ihn. Sein Kaffee kühlte unbeachtet vor sich hin.

 

„Rhi gefällt es weniger, plötzlich nicht mehr die kleine Prinzessin im Haus zu sein, aber das ist für eine Fünfjährige ganz normal. Jetzt findet sie es noch interessant, einen kleinen Bruder zu haben und zu sehen, was er macht und was man mit ihm so alles anstellen kann, aber das legt sich langsam. Sie hat neulich gefragt, ob wir ihn noch lange behalten oder ob sie nicht lieber einen Hund haben kann.“ Melanie beobachtete den Mann, der ihr gegenüber saß und völlig in das Baby in seinen Armen vertieft war. Sie wusste, dass er ihr nicht richtig zuhörte. Er sah Ianto mit dem gleichen liebevollen Blick an, wie Ifan ihre gemeinsame Tochter beobachtete. „Ich weiß, dass sich Kinder unterschiedlich schnell entwickeln, aber ich dachte, du solltest das wissen. Vielleicht hilft es dir dabei, herauszufinden, woher er kommt.“

 

„Ja, natürlich“, erwiderte Jack, abgelenkt davon, wie Ianto gähnte. Wie konnte so ein kleines Geschöpf schon so perfekt sein? „Möglicherweise.“

 

Beschleunigte Entwicklung durch genetische Manipulation des Fötus. Praktisch war das medizinischer Standard in seiner Zeit. Es hatte die Rate der Säuglings- und Kleinkindersterblichkeit selbst auf entlegenen Kolonie-Planeten mit harschen Umweltbedingungen auf nahezu Null reduziert. Aber die Technik dazu existierte schon zu lange und auf zu vielen Planeten, um so Iantos Herkunft näher zu bestimmen.

 

Ianto. Er dachte bereits von seinem kleinen Findelkind mit diesem Namen.

 

„Weil wir gerade von ihr sprechen - ich habe Rhiannon ein Geschenk mitgebracht, eine Barbiepuppe. Einer meiner Kollegen hat selbst eine Tochter in dem Alter und er meinte, sie wäre der Renner bei kleinen Mädchen. Ist sie nicht hier?“ Jack warf einen Blick auf die Uhr.

 

„Ein besseres Geschenk gibt es gar nicht. Sie wird dich zu ihrem Lieblingsonkel ernennen“, entgegnete Melanie amüsiert. „Sie ist nebenan, bei unseren Nachbarn. Ihre beiden kleinen Mädchen sind Rhis beste Freundinnen und sie haben sich gerade einen Hund zugelegt, der ist im Moment interessanter als alles andere.“ Melanie stand auf und holte ein vorbereitetes Fläschchen aus einer Warmhaltebox, als Ianto plötzlich ein Wimmern ausstieß. „Du kannst fast die Uhr nach ihm stellen. Er hat Hunger.“ Sie reichte das Fläschchen an Jack weiter. „Wenn du schon einmal hier bist, warum kümmerst du dich nicht darum? Falls du dir das zutraust…“

 

„Ich erinnere mich noch daran, wie das geht, vielen Dank, noch bin ich nicht senil“, erwiderte Jack mit gespielter Kränkung in der Stimme. Er bettete Ianto auf seinem Arm um und hielt den Sauger an seine Lippen. Das Baby begann gierig zu trinken.

 

Melanie nickte und beobachtete ihn einen Moment. „Du musst auch nur stillhalten und er macht den Rest.“ Sie schwieg kurz. „Jack, wir haben letzte Woche mit der Post Adoptionsunterlagen von einem Londoner Anwalt erhalten. Ich nehme an, du hast etwas damit zu tun?“

 

„Ja, dafür habe ich gesorgt. Sie sind vollkommen echt und legal.“ Jack sah kurz auf. „Ich kenne einen Anwalt. Er hat sie besorgt und alles nötige veranlasst.“ Er murmelte beruhigend, als Ianto aufhörte zu trinken und zu ihm hoch sah als verstehe er, dass es um ihn ging. „Ein Paar aus Wales versuchte, ein Baby aus dem Ausland zu adoptieren. Eine komplizierte Angelegenheit. Er musste nur die Namen der Adoptionseltern und das Geburtsdatum für Baby Boy Doe ändern. Ich habe ihm den Tag angegeben, an dem ich Ianto gefunden habe. Mit diesen Unterlagen können du und Ifan problemlos eine echte, reguläre Geburtsurkunde und alle anderen Papiere für Ianto Jones ausstellen lassen. Damit seid ihr auch im legalen Sinn seine Eltern.“

 

„Was ist mit dem anderen Paar passiert?“ Melanie strich sich nachdenklich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr zurück und versuchte, das Ganze zu verdauen. „Warum haben sie das Baby am Ende doch nicht adoptiert?“

 

„Es ist an einer Infektion gestorben, bevor die Papiere von allen Behörden genehmigt worden waren“, sagte Jack leise. „Und das hat sie wohl zu sehr entmutigt, um es noch einmal zu versuchen.“

 

„Wie traurig. Kanntest du sie, wusstest du deshalb davon?“, fragte Melanie.

 

„Nein. Der Anwalt, der den Papierkram für sie besorgt hat, ist ein Freund eines Anwalts mit dem ich befreundet bin.“ Jack sah auf das trinkende Baby. „Ich musste nach London und ich war bei ihm, um ihn wegen der rechtlichen Seite einer Adoption um Rat zu fragen. Er hat sich daran erinnert, dass einer seiner Kollegen ihn damals wegen eines Details in einem der Formulare gefragt hat und später sagte, dass nichts daraus geworden ist. Er hat ihn angerufen, um ihn zu fragen, ob er die Unterlagen noch hat. Danach war es eigentlich nicht so schwer.“ Wenn auch illegal. Sie hatten Urkunden gefälscht um die Existenz eines Kindes zu dokumentieren, dessen Geburt nirgendwo registriert worden war. Darauf hatte Jordan ihn hingewiesen – es hielt ihn jedoch nicht davon ab, ihm zu helfen. Und Jack vertraute darauf, dass Jordan wusste, was er tat, er war nicht umsonst einer von Londons prominentesten Anwälten – wenn auch in der wenig glamourösen und selten in der Klatschpresse beleuchteten Sparte des Internationalen Rechts, kein Strafverteidiger oder Kronanwalt der in den Schlagzeilen landete.

 

 

_Es musste das erste Mal gewesen sein, dass Jack sich nicht darüber beschwerte, als Lieferjunge mit einer Ladung beschlagnahmter außerirdischer Waffen - und für seine halbjährliche Runde an Tests, Untersuchungen und Experimenten – ins Hauptquartier nach London geschickt zu werden._

_Jordan Banton war sichtlich überrascht gewesen, ihn zu sehen, hatte aber sofort darauf bestanden, dass sie sich nicht in seinem Büro unterhielten, sondern in der Wohnung über der Kanzlei, in der Jordan unter der Woche lebte. Seine Frau und ihre drei Kinder wohnten außerhalb Londons mit Susans Lebensgefährten und sahen ihn jedes Wochenende. Jordans Lebenspartner Dale lud ihn zum Abendessen ein und er verbrachte eine halbe Stunde damit, von seinem Findelkind zu sprechen, während die beiden in sichtlich eingespielter Harmonie das Essen zubereiteten. Natürlich ließ er die meisten Details aus, vor allem die Umstände, unter denen er das Baby gefunden hatte. Keiner der anderen Männer fragte, wieso er das Baby vor seinen Vorgesetzten geheim gehalten oder es nicht in einem Krankenhaus oder bei der Polizei abgeliefert hatte. Sie wussten beide, dass er für eine Regierungseinheit arbeitete, aber nichts darüber hinaus, und dass er Details seiner Arbeit für sich behalten musste. Stattdessen stellte Dale ein frisches Glas mit Wasser vor ihn und Jordan fragte, ob er bei ihnen übernachten wollte oder ein Hotelzimmer gebucht hatte._

_Verlockend wie das Angebot war, Jack konnte es nicht annehmen. Er hatte ein Quartier in einem Torchwood-Gästehaus zugewiesen bekommen und wenn er dort nicht auftauchte, würde sich möglicherweise jemand zu sehr dafür interessieren, wo und bei wem er gewesen war, nachdem er das Hauptquartier verlassen hatte. Und so gerne er sich mit seinen Vorgesetzten anlegte, jetzt war definitiv nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür._

_Er beobachtete die beiden. Jordan und Dale kannten sich seit über 20 Jahren und waren auch schon so lange ein Paar. Aber niemand außer Jordans Frau und ein paar engen Freunden wusste von ihrer Beziehung. Als die beiden sich kennen und lieben lernten, war Homosexualität noch strafbar. Und Jordan hätte nie als Anwalt arbeiten können, wäre er vorbestraft gewesen, was sich sicherlich nicht hätte vermeiden lassen, hätte er offen zu seiner sexuellen Orientierung gestanden. Dale arbeitete damals als Angestellter bei Gericht. Er hatte gerade in der Poststelle angefangen und half einem jungen, abgehetzten Anwalt nach falsch abgelegten Unterlagen zu suchen. Es war Liebe auf den ersten Blick gewesen. Später, als deutlich wurde, dass Jordan eine vorzeigbare Ehefrau und möglichst Kinder brauchte, um in der Kanzlei aufzusteigen, fand er in Susan eine verständnisvolle Freundin. Sie verstand und akzeptierte, dass ihr der Respekt und die Zuneigung ihres Ehemannes galten, aber dass sein Herz ganz alleine Dale gehörte. Sie fand ihre eigene Liebe und einen Partner, der sich in diese unkonventionelle Familie einfügte._

_Er hatte ein paar Nächte mit den beiden verbracht, aber es war klar gewesen, dass dies eine Ausnahme darstellte._

„Was spielt ihr da Schönes?“

 

Melanies amüsierte Stimme holte Jack aus seinen Erinnerungen. Er sah sie an und zwinkerte ihr zu. „Ianto fängt meinen Finger.“ Jack lachte und tippte gegen die Nase des Jungen. „Und er gewinnt jedes Mal. Willst du mitspielen? Ich könnte Hilfe gebrauchen.“

 

„Ich muss euch leider unterbrechen“, sagte Melanie. „Es ist jetzt eigentlich an der Zeit für Iantos Mittagsschlaf und ich fürchte, ich werde Mühe haben, ihn schlafen zu legen, wenn ihr weiter so rum tobt.“

 

„Wie lange bin ich denn schon hier?“ Überrascht sah Jack auf die Uhr. „Schon länger als eine Stunde? Ich sollte bald gehen“, sagte er mit Bedauern, Ianto an Melanie weiter reichend. Ianto verzog das Gesicht und strampelte mit den Beinen. Er begann zu wimmern. „Es tut mir leid, kleiner Mann, aber es muss sein.“ Jack küsste ihn auf die Schläfe und strich ihm über den Kopf.

 

„Um ehrlich zu sein, du siehst so aus, als könnte dir ein wenig Schlaf auch nicht schaden.“ Melanie schaukelte Ianto auf dem Arm.

 

„Ich arbeite zur Zeit die Nachtschicht“, erwiderte Jack leichthin. „Aber wenn man mir das schon ansieht, muss ich unbedingt mit meinem Boss reden. Du weißt, dass mein gutes Aussehen alles ist, was ich zu bieten habe.“ Er lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück und breitete grinsend die Arme aus. Was Melanie ihm ansah… oder ihm anzusehen glaubte… waren nicht schlaflosen Nächte – obwohl er tatsächlich die letzten drei Wochen die Nachtschicht arbeitete. Ihm steckte noch immer ein langsamer, schmerzhafter Tod in der vergangenen Nacht in den Knochen. Und wenn er ehrlich war, danach in seine stille, leere Wohnung zu kommen, war es gewesen, was seine Entschlossenheit letztlich so weit schwächte, dass er nachgab und sich erlaubte, sein Findelkind zu besuchen.

 


	13. Türchen 13

„Dann kannst du dir die Couch mit Ianto teilen“, schlug sie lächelnd vor. „Wie klingt das? Ich wecke dich in einer Stunde. Versprochen. Dann kommt auch Rhi nach Hause und es ist ohnehin vorbei mit der Ruhe.“

 

„Das klingt wunderbar.“ Jack kämmte sich durch die Haare. „Aber wirklich nur eine Stunde. Ich kann leider nicht zu viel Zeit hier verbringen.“

 

„Bist du es nie leid, für diese Leute zu arbeiten?“, fragte Melanie leise.

 

„Seit Jahrzehnten, aber ich... es ist etwas, das ich tun muss.“ Er trat zu ihr, umfasste mit der Hand Iantos Hinterkopf. Sofort hörte der kleine Junge auf zu quengeln und sah ihn neugierig an. „Und manchmal ist es das wert. Um jemanden wie ihn zu retten.“ Jack lachte, als Ianto sofort wieder nach seinem Finger griff und ihn fest umfasste. „Überredet. Ich nehme das Angebot an. Ich brauche nur vorher eine Minute im Bad.“

 

„Wir werden hier sein.“ Melanie setzte Ianto auf ihrem Arm zurecht, der sich in Jacks Richtung beugte. „Ich checke mal, ob unser kleiner Engel hier eine frische Windel braucht.“

 

Jack befreite seinen Finger und küsste Ianto auf die Stirn, sich bewusst wie die großen blauen Augen jeder seiner Bewegungen folgten. „Sei brav für deine Mama.“

 

„Jack?“

 

Er stoppte auf dem Weg zur Tür und sah über die Schulter zu der jungen Frau, die ihn offen ansah. „Ja?“

 

„Heißt das, du hast vor, uns häufiger zu besuchen?“, fragte Melanie. „Das war keine einmalige Ausnahme, oder? Du kommst wieder?“

 

„Ich werde es versuchen“, versprach Jack. „Aber wir müssen vorsichtig sein.“ Bevor er ins Bad trat, stellte er seine Schuhe im Flur ab und zog einen Umschlag aus der Innentasche seines Mantels. Er hatte zwei Stopps auf dem Weg hierher gemacht. Den Karton mit der Puppe – aus dem koreanischen Laden um die Ecke - die in einer extra großen Tasche in der Innenseite seines Mantels steckte, legte er auf der Kommode ab, auf der sich Zeitungen, Postwurfsendungen und Schlüssel mit Spielzeug mischten.

 

Dann ging er ins Bad, wusch sich Gesicht und Hände und steckte den Umschlag hinter eine Flasche Mundwasser, die im Spiegelschrank über dem Waschbecken stand. Melanie würde kein Geld von ihm annehmen wollen, aber Jack sah keine bessere Verwendung dafür, als es für Iantos Unterhalt zu benutzen. Seine Geschenke verteilt, kehrte er zufrieden ins Wohnzimmer zurück, wo Melanie ihm prompt Ianto überreichte - in frischer Windel, mit T-Shirt und Bärchensocken bekleidet.

 

„Ich sehe du hast dich schick für mich gemacht“, meinte Jack lachend, als er sich mit ihm auf die Couch setzte. Er legte sich zurück und arrangierte das Baby auf seiner Brust. Ianto gluckste und gurgelte ein paar Mal und sabberte auf sein Hemd und Jack grinste wie ein Idiot. Die blauen Augen sahen ihn an, als Ianto den Kopf hob und ein zahnloses Lächeln folgte und Jack spürte, wie die Anspannung aus seinem Körper verschwand. Wenn er sich noch mehr entspannte, verschwand er vermutlich in den Sofaritzen.

 

Als Melanie zehn Minuten später, mit einer Tasse Tee, nach ihnen sah, schliefen beide tief und fest. Jacks Hand lag, die Finger gespreizt, schützend über dem Rücken ihres kleinen Jungens. Sie lächelte und ging nach oben, um sich um einen Korb Bügelwäsche zu kümmern. Es tat ihr bereits jetzt leid, die beiden so rasch wieder wecken zu müssen. Und sie hatte so eine Ahnung, dass _Onkel_ Jack seinem Vorsatz untreu bleiben würde und sie bald wieder besuchte… Manchmal dachte sie, dass er sehr einsam sein musste und wenn der Kontakt zu seinem kleinen Findelkind auch nur ein wenig half, dann war es das Risiko trotz aller Vorbehalte wert.

 

 

\---

 

 

Jack hielt sich im Moment alleine im Umkleideraum auf und öffnete das Schloss an seinem Spind. Er schob einen Stapel Hemden – noch in ihren knisternden Verpackungen und ordentlich gefaltet, wie sie aus der Reinigung gekommen waren – zur Seite und fischte eine kleine Plastiktüte dahinter hervor.

 

Ein Teddy aus hellblauem Plüsch starrte mit ausdruckslosen schwarzen Knopfaugen zu ihm auf, als er sie öffnete. Auf seinen Bauch war ein Herz mit einem Regenbogen gestickt und wenn man ihn drückte, spielte er eine kurze, fröhliche Melodie ab. Ianto war heute ein halbes Jahr alt und er wollte ihn besuchen. Sein kleines Findelkind würde das Spielzeug lieben.

 

„Ich hoffe das ist kein Geschenk für mich“, sagte eine Stimme hinter ihm und Jack wirbelte herum. „Ich bin ein bisschen zu alt, um noch mit einem Teddy ins Bett zu gehen.“

 

„Ich weiß, du gehst mit mir ins Bett.“ Jack steckte den Teddy zurück in die Tüte und stellte diese wieder in den Spind.

 

„So wahr, aber so selten.“ Thomas lehnte sich neben ihm, mit dem Rücken gegen seinen eigenen Spind, der sich nur zwei Türen weiter befand. „So… außer du bist plötzlich zu einem Kuscheltierfetischisten geworden, warum versteckst du einen Teddy hier drin?“, fragte er neugierig. „Ein Geschenk einer heimlichen Verehrerin? Oder eines heimlichen Verehrers? Oder nicht so heimlich? Das würde nämlich erklären, warum ich dich außerhalb der Arbeit kaum noch zu Gesicht bekomme.“

 

„Das liegt daran, dass wir ständig arbeiten.“ Jack gelang es nicht, allen Ärger aus seiner Stimme fern zu halten.

 

Seit seinem London-Trip und der Weigerung über jede Sekunde seiner Abwesenheit vom Hauptquartier Rechenschaft abzulegen, hielt ihn Monroe an der kurzen Leine. Immerhin hatte er nur drei Stunden bei Dale und Jordan verbracht, und war nicht unentschuldigt drei Tage weg geblieben.

 

Neben endlosen Nachtschichten und Weevilsuchen und seiner Beteiligung an jedem Einsatz, egal wie banal, bedeutete das auch, dass er keine Chance hatte, Ianto zu besuchen. Einmal hatte er Melanie kurz von einem Pub aus angerufen, als seine Kollegen an der Theke waren, um Drinks zu ordern, nur um sich zu vergewissern, dass es seinem Findelkind gut ging und niemand mit neugierigen Fragen bei ihr aufgetaucht war. Nun, niemand den Melanie nicht kannte. Der plötzliche Familienzuwachs hatte natürlich bei ihren Eltern, anderen Verwandten und Freunden für Erstaunen gesorgt. Melanie hatte ihn beruhigt, erklärt, dass sie allen sagten, sie hätten den Adoptionsversuch geheim gehalten, bis sie sicher sein konnten, dass es klappte und dass es sich um eine private Adoption handelte.

 

Jack erkannte das nagende Gefühl der Sorge aus der ersten Zeit nach Melissas Geburt wieder.

 

 

 

_Es war unmöglich gewesen, die Schwangerschaft geheim zu halten und Lucia sah auch gar nicht ein, wieso es notwendig sein sollte. Beziehungen zwischen Agenten waren nicht per se verboten, wenn sie auch alles andere als ermutigt wurden._

 

_Allerdings kannte Lucia nicht die Einzelheiten seines Kontrakts und da er ihr nie die Wahrheit über sich erzählt hatte, verstand sie auch nicht, wieso er sich Sorgen machte, dass Torchwood Interesse an ihrem Kind zeigen würde. Sie gab sich mit der Erklärung zufrieden, dass ein möglicher Einfluss der Riftstrahlung auf den Fötus ausgeschlossen werden sollte und unterzog sich den endlosen Scans und Tests und Fruchtwasseruntersuchungen. Jack wusste, wonach die Ärzte und Wissenschaftler suchten und hatte Angst, sie könnten etwas finden. Oder vielleicht machte ihm auch Angst, dass sie nichts finden würden. Nach mehr als einem Jahrhundert auf der Erde wusste er nicht mehr über seinen Zustand – außer dass er dauerhaft schien – als an dem Tag, an dem er auf der Suche nach dem Doctor hier gestrandet war._

_Melissa Moretti wurde im Frühling, an einem Donnerstagmorgen, in der Krankenstation des Hubs geboren - allem Anschein nach ein völlig normales, gesundes und vor allem einhundertprozentig menschliches Baby, das ein Ebenbild seiner Mutter war. In der Nacht darauf, nachdem Jack sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass das Zimmer nicht in irgendeiner Form abgehört wurde, zog er einen Stuhl neben Lucias Bett. Sie waren vorerst in einem der Gästequartiere untergebracht. Und während Melissa friedlich zwischen ihnen schlief, die winzigen Finger in kleine Fäuste geballt, noch rot und runzlig und zerbrechlich, erzählte er Lucia von sich, von seinen Geheimnissen und von der Angst, was mit Melissa passieren konnte, wenn er ihr mehr vererbt haben sollte, als seine Augenfarbe._

 

_Er verstand ihre Verwirrung, ihre Ungläubigkeit, ihren Ärger, ihre Sorgen und als sie ihn eisig bat, zu gehen, bestand er nicht darauf, zu bleiben, sondern beugte sich über das schlafende Baby und küsste es vorsichtig auf die Stirn, bevor er ging. Lucia wandte ihm demonstrativ den Rücken zu. Was Jack nicht verstand war, dass sie ihn als größere Gefahr für ihre Tochter ansah als Torchwood. Er verbrachte die Nacht vor der Tür, aus Angst, jemand könnte versuchen, die beiden wegzubringen, aber das war bereits das Ende ihrer Beziehung gewesen. Lucia erlaubte ihm, seine Tochter zu sehen, aber mit solchem Widerwillen, dass er die Abstände zwischen seinen Besuchen größer werden ließ, dachte, dass es für Melissa besser wäre, keinen Vater zu haben, als einen, den ihre Mutter so offensichtlich verabscheute. Sie behandelte ihn wie einen Aussätzigen und er fragte sich, worauf ihre Beziehung eigentlich basiert hatte – auf gegenseitiger Anziehung und Lust und dem Verständnis, das damit kam, dass sie beide für die gleiche Organisation arbeiteten und miteinander über Dinge sprachen, über die sie niemals mit Dritten sprechen konnten. Nicht genug für eine Beziehung. Und doch gab es Melissa und sie war ein Bindeglied zwischen ihnen, das Lucia nicht so einfach trennen konnte. Oder zumindest dachte er das, bis die beiden eines Tages, vier Jahre später, verschwanden._

 

_Torchwood hatte ihn nach Frankreich geschickt, wo sich ein Proto-Rift geöffnet hatte – ein temporärer Riss in eine andere Zeitzone, der sich aber von selbst wieder zurückbildete, nachdem er eine erstaunliche Anzahl von prähistorischen Pflanzen, Felsen und Tieren ausgespuckt hatte. Offensichtlich alles aus der gleichen Zeitperiode, da der Riss stabil zu sein schien. Er machte ein paar Wissenschaftler sehr glücklich und führte dazu, dass nach 65 Millionen Jahren das erste Mal wieder Dinosaurier auf der Erde lebten._

 

_Nach zwei Monaten Abwesenheit fuhr er zu dem kleinen Haus, in dem Melissa und Lucia lebten – und fand es leer, verlassen und dunkel. Er wanderte mit wachsender Verzweiflung durch die nackten Räume und landete schließlich in dem Zimmer, das sie gemeinsam für Melissa eingerichtet hatten. Auch hier fand sich keine Spur seiner Tochter mehr, bis auf den Sternenhimmel, den er für sie an die Decke gemalt hatte. Konstellationen, die er manchmal in seinen Erinnerungen sah, wenn er die Augen schloss und von denen er meinte, dass sie die Sterne widerspiegelten, die er als Kind auf Boeshane von seinem Zimmer aus sehen konnte._

 

_Auf der Fensterbank lag ein Umschlag mit seinem Namen – bereits überzogen von einer feinen Staubschicht. Ein einzelner Bogen Papier, eng mit Lucias Handschrift bedeckt, befand sich darin. Er überflog die Worte ohne sie wirklich zu verstehen… Lucia schrieb, dass sie ihre Tochter vor ihm und Torchwood beschützen müsse und er keinen Versuch unternehmen sollte, sie zu finden._

 

_Zuerst hielt er es für einen Trick, ging davon aus, dass jemand im Hauptquartier Interesse an einem Kind von Captain Jack Harkness hatte, entweder, um seine anhaltende Kooperation zu gewährleisten oder um zu untersuchen, welche Gene er an sie weitergegeben hatte. Er war eine Zeitlang überzeugt, dass man Lucia und Melissa entführt hatte und wurde von alptraumhaften Vorstellungen, dass die beiden in einem Labor gefangen gehalten wurden, geplagt. Alle seine Nachforschungen endeten an ein- und demselben Punkt. Lucia war freiwillig aus Cardiff verschwunden und sie hatte ausgerechnet Torchwoods Ressourcen dazu benutzt, ihre Spuren zu verwischen._

 

 

 

Jack hoffte immer noch, seine Tochter eines Tages wieder zu sehen, aber er hatte aufgehört, nach ihr zu suchen.

 


	14. Türchen 14

„Jack?“, fragte Thomas irritiert. „Wo bist du mit deinen Gedanken? Du hast kein Wort gehört, oder?“

 

Er blinzelte ein paar Mal, zwang seine Gedanken in die Gegenwart zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. „Entschuldige, Erinnerungen.“

 

„Kommst du mit zum Lunch? Marcus hat vorgeschlagen, dass wir das White Horse ausprobieren. Er meint, er wäre es leid, immer das gleiche zu essen.“ Thomas musterte ihn durch halb gesenkte Lider. „Außer du hast einen besseren Vorschlag, womit wir die Mittagspause verbringen können... Ich weiß, Monroe lässt dich heute Nacht wieder arbeiten.“

 

„Ich habe heute Mittag schon etwas vor.“ Er sah die Enttäuschung in Thomas‘ Augen, die Resignation und erkannte, dass auch diese Sache endgültig vorbei war. Der jüngere Mann würde sich jemand anderem zu wenden. Jemandem, der emotional zugänglicher war als er und keine Mauern um sich selbst errichtete.

 

Einen Moment versuchte sich Jack vorzustellen, wie er den Mund öffnete und Thomas die Wahrheit sagte. Ihn mit zu Melanie nahm und ihm sein Findelkind vorstellte. Thomas stammte aus einer kinderreichen Familie und er liebte Kinder. Wenn er Ianto erst einmal gesehen hatte, erlebt hatte, würde er verstehen, warum Jack ihn nicht Torchwood überlassen konnte. Und fand, dass er es nicht konnte. Wann hatte er völlig verlernt, den Menschen um sich zu vertrauen?

 

Er schloss den Spind und ließ eine Hand auf dem kalten Metall liegen. „Ein anderes Mal vielleicht?“

 

„Wie du meinst“, kam es reichlich unterkühlt zurück und Thomas drehte den Kopf weg, als er ihn küssen wollte, so dass er nur seine Wange streifte.

 

Jack blieb stehen, bis er in den Korridor verschwunden war, dann öffnete er den Spind wieder und holte den kleinen Teddy heraus, verstaute ihn ohne die Plastiktüte in der Tasche seines Mantels.

 

Er starrte einen Moment auf das eingedellte Metall des Schranks, von dem Farbe abblätterte, um rostige Stellen zu enthüllen, als ihn eine plötzliche Erkenntnis traf. War er dabei, ein Kind durch ein anderes zu ersetzen, weil er die Hoffnung, seine Tochter wieder zu sehen, endgültig verloren hatte? Sah er Ianto von Anfang unterbewusst als Ersatz für Melissa und nahm ihn deshalb mit? Jack knallte die Spindtür zu und verbannte den Gedanken aus seinem Bewusstsein.

 

 

\---

 

 

Melanie schaltete die Kaffeemaschine ein – es war längst zu einem Ritual geworden, wenn Jack sein Findelkind besuchen kam - und beobachtete sie lächelnd. „Verrate mir dein Geheimnis“, meinte sie amüsiert. „Kaum bist du da, geht er richtig aus sich raus.“

 

Ianto zog sich an dem Stuhl hoch, auf dem Jack saß, überreichte ihm das Spielzeugauto, mit dem er sich zuvor beschäftigt hatte und plumpste wieder auf seine vier Buchstaben, um den neuen Teddy genauer zu untersuchen. Er presste das Spielzeug an sich und lachte begeistert, als aus seinem Inneren Musik erklang.

 

„Kein Geheimnis.“ Jack ließ den Jungen kaum eine Sekunde aus dem Blick, das Spielzeugauto vergessen in der Hand. „Ich bin einfach so unwiderstehlich.“

 

„Und offenbar leidest du auch nicht unter falscher Bescheidenheit.“ Melanie holte zwei Kaffeebecher aus dem Schrank und füllte einen kleinen Topf mit Milch, um sie für Iantos Brei zu erwärmen.

 

„Nur wenn es unbedingt nötig ist.“ Jack setzte sich neben Ianto auf den Küchenfußboden, kitzelte den kleinen Jungen an der Fußsohle und lachte, als Ianto quietschte. Er zog ihn auf seinen Schoß und kitzelte ihn erneut.

 

„Du weißt, dass er kein Spielzeug ist, richtig?“ Melanie schüttelt amüsiert den Kopf. Wie sich Erwachsene in der Gegenwart von Kleinkindern doch veränderten. Selbst ihre Mutter benahm sich mit Ianto albern. Rhiannon fiel von einem Trotzanfall in den nächsten, weil sie fand, dass man ihr zu wenig Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Alle interessierten sich nur für das neue Baby und sie versuchte, das Interesse auf sich zurück zu lenken, indem sie sich auch wie ein Baby benahm. Melanie wusste, dass ihre Tochter darüber hinweg kommen würde. Vielleicht hätte sie sich leichter getan, wäre ihr neuer Bruder nicht plötzlich von einem Tag auf den anderen erschienen, sondern hätte während der Schwangerschaft Zeit gehabt, sich daran zu gewöhnen.

 

„Ich weiß.“ Jack sah zu ihr auf und seine Augen leuchteten. „Aber ich kann die Finger nicht von ihm lassen.“

 

Ianto hatte offenbar das gleiche Problem mit dem Teddy…

 

 

\---

 

 

„Wann fliegst du und wie lange wirst du weg sein?“, fragte Melanie, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkend. Sie sprach leise, obwohl nichts – abgesehen von einem startenden Düsenjet vermutlich – den schlafenden Jungen, an dessen Bettende sie standen, wecken würde.

 

Es war nicht, als hätte Jack sie nicht vor dieser Möglichkeit gewarnt. Aber plötzlich war es Realität geworden – Torchwood schickte Jack für ungewisse Dauer ins Ausland.

 

Sie hatte es ihm angesehen, dass er keine guten Neuigkeiten brachte, als er spätabends bei ihnen auftauchte. Vor allem, weil er sehr wohl wusste, dass Ianto um diese Zeit längst im Bett war. Ifan hatte ihn begrüßt und sich dann diskret ins Wohnzimmer zurückgezogen, wo der Fernseher lief.

 

„Mein Flug geht morgen Abend. Ich habe großzügige vierundzwanzig Stunden Zeit bekommen, um meine Sachen zu packen, alles zu organisieren und mich von Cardiff zu verabschieden. Und ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich dort bleiben muss. Mindestens drei Monate. Eher sechs Monate. Vielleicht sogar ein Jahr.“ Jack strich dem schlafenden Vierjährigen übers Haar. Lächelte, als er die Dinosaurier auf dem Kopfkissen und der Decke sah. Iantos Schlafanzug zierten graue Blechquader, die Jack erst nach längerem Hinsehen als Roboter erkannte. Eine interessante Kombination – Roboter und Dinosaurier. „Auf jeden Fall lange genug, dass er mich vergisst.“ Der letzte Satz, der sehr nach Selbstmitleid klang, rutschte ihm heraus. Der blaue Teddy mit dem Regenbogenherz sah zu ihm auf von seinem Platz neben Iantos Kissen und er schien ihn beinahe für seinen Pessimismus zu tadeln.

 

Die Resignation in Jacks Worten ließ Melanie aufhorchen. „Unsinn. Du kannst anrufen, damit er deine Stimme hört. Oder Briefe schreiben, die ich ihm vorlese. Und Fotos schicken. Und ich schreibe dir, wie er wächst. Ifan macht richtig gute Fotos mit seiner neuen Kamera. Du wirst nichts verpassen.“ Sie stoppte nachdenklich. „Oder wird die Post, die du bekommst, von Torchwood kontrolliert?“

 

„Das könnte ich bestimmt irgendwie umgehen.“ Jack hatte das eine oder andere Ass – sprich falsche Identitäten, von denen Torchwood nichts wusste – im Ärmel. Es gab immer einen Weg, vor allem wenn man die Regeln so gut und so lange kannte wie er.

 

Er zog die Decke um Iantos Schultern und lächelte, als der Junge sich mit einem Murmeln auf die Seite drehte, aber nicht wach wurde. „Ich dachte nur… denkst du nicht auch… Vielleicht sollte ich den Kontakt zu ihm - zu euch – jetzt doch abbrechen. Er ist noch jung genug, um das alles zu vergessen.“ Es war das letzte, was er wollte.

 

„Darüber haben wir doch schon gesprochen, als du ihn zu mir gebracht hast. Er braucht dich, Jack“, widersprach die junge Frau energisch. „Wenn er älter ist noch viel mehr als jetzt. Er wird Fragen stellen, die ich nicht beantworten kann. Wer er ist. Woher er kommt. Wer seine Eltern waren.“

 

„Im Moment kann ich diese Fragen auch nicht beantworten.“

 

„Aber ich bin sicher, du wirst es irgendwann.“ Melanie lächelte und versuchte ihn zur Rückkehr auf ihr ursprüngliches Gesprächsthema zu bewegen. Weshalb er jetzt hier war. „So, es ist also nicht nur eine dieser Verschwörungstheorien, dass der Ayers Rock Aliens anzieht?“

 

Jack sah sie überrascht an. „Woher weißt du das?“

 

„Oh, Ianto und ich verbringen viel Zeit in der Bibliothek. Er hat bald alle Bilderbücher durch und liebt es wirklich, vorgelesen zu bekommen. Ich denke, bis du zurückkommst, hat er sicher das Alphabet gelernt. Vielleicht sogar selbst zu lesen.“ Melanie hob die Schultern. „Und dabei ist mir neulich ein Buch über UFOs in die Hände gefallen“, setzte sie unschuldig hinzu. „Sie hatten es in einem Regal mit Neuerscheinungen. Wirklich, es ist nicht, als würde ich mich etwa dafür interessieren. Mit allem, was passiert ist, als ich sieben war und mit dir und deinem Job und meinem eigenen kleinen Sternenkind...“ Sie lachte.

 

„Etwa die Hälfte von dem, was da drin steht, ist wahr“, entgegnete Jack mit einem Augenzwinkern. „Aber ich verrate nicht welche.“ Er küsste Ianto auf die Schläfe und richtete sich auf.

 

Sie trat neben ihn, hakte sich bei ihm ein. „Komm, ich mach dir noch einen Kaffee, bevor du gehst.“

 

„Das wird mir am meisten fehlen, wenn ich in Australien bin. Nach Ianto natürlich.“ Er folgte ihr die Treppe hinunter ins Erdgeschoss und in die Küche. „Und es ist wirklich okay, wenn ich ihn morgen Vormittag noch einmal besuche?“

 

„Natürlich. Das ist wichtiger, als ihn in die Vorschule zu schicken.“

 

 

\---

 

 

„Hi, ich hoffe, ich bin nicht zu früh, aber ich…“ Jack brach ab, als Ifan statt Melanie die Tür öffnete. Er räusperte sich. „Ifan. Guten Morgen.“

 

„Bore da, Jack.“

 

„Ich bin hier…“, setzte er zu einer Erklärung an.

 

„Ich weiß“, unterbrach ihn der andere Mann. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen. „Melanie hat mir schon erzählt, dass du nach Australien geschickt wirst.“

 

„Ja. Mein Flug geht heute Abend, und ich dachte, ich könnte noch ein bisschen Zeit mit Ianto verbringen.“ Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wer weiß, wie lange ich weg sein werde.“

 

„Melanie bringt Rhi gerade zum Bus. Wir haben dich nicht so früh erwartet.“ Ifan trat einen Schritt zurück. „Komm rein, Ianto sitzt noch beim Frühstück. Er freut sich schon sehr darauf, seinen Onkel Jack zu sehen. Seit Melanie es ihm gesagt hat, redet er von nichts anderem mehr.“ Er streckte die Hand aus, stoppte Jack. „Nur eines… Sag ihm nicht, dass du weg gehst. Tu so, als wäre das ein ganz normaler Besuch.“

 

„Er ist vier Jahre alt. Wird er nicht merken, dass etwas anders ist, wenn er mich lange nicht sieht?“, wandte Jack ein.

 

„Der Tag ist schon ungewöhnlich genug für ihn, weil er seine Freunde und Miss Clara in der Vorschule nicht sieht.“ Ifan Jones musterte Harkness. „Wir werden ihm schon erklären, warum du gerade nicht zu Besuch kommen kannst, wenn er danach fragt. Später. Okay?“

 

„Natürlich. Er ist euer Kind, es ist eure Entscheidung.“ Jack begegnete seinem Blick ohne Zögern. „Und ich weiß, dass er gut aufgehoben ist, bei seiner Mama und seinem Tad. Es war nie meine Absicht, euch seine Liebe streitig zu machen.“

 

Ifan ließ den Arm sinken. „Er liebt dich auch. Wir…“ Hinter ihm tauchte Ianto auf, der offensichtlich ihre Stimmen gehört hatte. Er trug noch seinen Roboter-Pyjama.

 

„Onkel Jack!“ Lachend ließ sich der Junge von ihm hochheben. „Wir essen Frühstück.“

 

„Das habe ich schon von deinem Tad gehört.“ Jack küsste sein Findelkind auf die Stirn. „Bist du fertig mit essen?“ Er wechselte einen Blick mit Ifan. „Dann können wir nämlich zusammen spielen.“

 

„Fast alles weg“, erklärte Ianto ernsthaft.

 

„Vielleicht möchte Onkel Jack zuerst mit dir zu Ende frühstücken?“, schlug Ifan vor und wischte lächelnd einen Rest Himbeerkonfitüre aus dem Mundwinkel seines Sohnes und fegte mit der gleichen Bewegung Krümel von seinem Pyjamaoberteil. „Falls du nicht alles an dich geschmiert hast.“

 

Ianto giggelte, duckte sich weg und verteilte Eigelb, das an der Seite seiner Hand klebte, auf Jacks Hemd. „Uh-oh.“ Er sah ihn aus weiten Augen an.

 

„Keine Sorge, kleiner Mann.“ Jack beugte sich grinsend vor und tat so, als flüstere er ihm ein Geheimnis zu. „Das passiert mir auch immer wieder.“

 

 


	15. Türchen 15

„Komm rein, bevor die Nachbarn neugierig werden“, drängte Ifan gutmütig.

 

Jack warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu, als er Ianto in die Küche trug, während der Junge aufzählte, was er alles zum Frühstück gegessen hatte.

 

Ifan stellte ihm wortlos eine Tasse Kaffee hin, steckte weitere zwei Scheiben Brot in den Toaster, wuschelte Ianto durch die Haare, ermahnte ihn nicht so wild mit den Beinen zu baumeln, während er seine Milch trank und verschwand dann die Treppe hinauf.

 

Jack sah den Jungen an. „Es tut mir leid, dass du heute nicht mit deinen Freunden spielen kannst.“

 

„’s okay“, murmelte Ianto um einen Bissen Toast herum. „Wir können spielen.“

 

Jack trank einen Schluck Kaffee und sah, wie sein Findelkind die Nase rümpfte. „Soll ich dir auch einen Kaffee bringen?“, schlug er lächelnd vor.

 

Der Vierjährige schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Schmeckt ääärrrghbbläääh.“ Garniert wurde dieses vernichtende Urteil mit Augenverdrehen und Zunge-heraus-strecken.

 

Jack lachte so sehr, dass er fast seine Tasse umwarf. „Du hast noch Zeit genug, deine Meinung zu ändern.“ Eine Feder sprang und Jack stand auf, um den fertigen Toast aus dem Toaster zu fischen. „Aus der Bahn“, sagte er, als er die heißen Brotscheiben zum Tisch balancierte. „Das ist der Toast-Express. Nächster Halt: Iantos Teller.“

 

Ianto lachte. „Mama sagt, Essen ist kein Spielzeug“, sagte er dann, während Jack den Toast mit Butter bestrich und in vier Teile schnitt, die besser für kleine Kinderhände geeignet waren.

 

„Ich weiß. Und sie hat völlig Recht.“ Jack schob sich eine halbe Scheibe Toast in den Mund. „Und man spricht auch nicht, wenn man den Mund voll hat“, fügte er grinsend hinzu, während Krümel auf sein Hemd regneten. „Verrat mich nicht.“ Er zwinkerte dem lachenden Jungen zu.

 

 

\---

 

 

Nach dem Frühstück nahm Ianto Jack an der Hand, um ihn die Treppe hoch und in sein Zimmer zu führen. Es hatte sich seit seinem letzten Besuch etwas verändert. Das Bettsofa war verschwunden und stattdessen befand sich in der Ecke jetzt ein Machwerk aus mehreren großen Kartons, Decken und Kissen.

 

„Meine Burg“, erklärte Ianto stolz und verschwand in einen der Kartons. „Zum Verstecken.“

 

Jack ging in die Hocke, um die Burg zu bewundern. „Die beste, die ich je gesehen habe. Hast du die ganz alleine gebaut?“, fragte er.

 

Ianto nickte. Dann schien er zu überlegen. „Tad hat geholfen.“ Er schob ein Kissen in Jacks Richtung. „Rhi darf nicht rein.“

 

„Oh, ich verstehe. Eine Schwestern-freie Burg, also.“ Jack ließ sich mit einiger Schwierigkeit auf dem Kissen nieder, versuchte seine Beine in eine einigermaßen bequeme Position zu bringen.

 

Ifans Schritte waren auf dem Flur zu hören, gleich darauf erschien er im Durchgang zum Kinderzimmer. „Alles okay hier drin?“

 

Jack sah auf und pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne. Ifan Jones trug nun einen klassischen Anzug mit passender Weste und perfekt gebundener Krawatte. Und der saß verdammt gut. „Hast du dich für uns so schick gemacht?“

 

Der andere Mann lächelte, zuckte aber mit den Schultern. „Meine Arbeitskleidung“, meinte er. „Es ist schwierig, jemanden davon zu überzeugen, dass es sich lohnt, sich einen Anzug nach Maß anfertigen zu lassen, wenn man selbst Jeans und Pullover trägt.“

 

„Vielleicht sollte ich mich nach einem neuen Schneider umsehen. Meiner ist in die Jahre gekommen und ich vertraue seinen zittrigen Händen nicht mehr wirklich.“ Jack zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Du arbeitest im Einkaufszentrum in der Innenstadt, richtig?“

 

„Tad, spielst du mit uns?“, fragte Ianto, flink unter der Burg heraus krabbelnd, um zu seinem Vater zu laufen.

 

„Geht leider nicht, cariad.“ Ifan hob ihn hoch, drückte einen Kuss gegen sein Haar und stellte Ianto dann wieder auf die Beine. „Hab einen schönen Tag, okay. Ich muss jetzt zur Arbeit, aber Onkel Jack wird mit dir spielen. Und Mama ist auch gleich wieder da.“ Er sah lächelnd seinem Sohn nach, der wie ein Kaninchen in seinen Bau in der Kartonburg verschwand und wandte sich Jack zu. „Kann ich dich noch kurz einen Moment sprechen? Draußen.“ Er deutete mit dem Kopf zur Tür.

 

„Ich bin gleich wieder zurück“, versprach Jack, rappelte sich etwas ungeschickt hoch und folgte dem anderen Mann aus dem Kinderzimmer.

 

Ifan schloss die Tür bis auf einen Spalt, bevor er sich Jack zu wandte. „Ich denke, ich habe dir noch nie gedankt“, sagte er und seine braunen Augen begegneten ruhig Jacks. „Dafür, dass du ihn zu uns gebracht hast. Er ist ein wirkliches Geschenk.“

 

Das war nicht, womit Jack gerechnet hatte und einen Moment lang fehlten ihm die Worte. Obwohl er Melanies Ehemann im Laufe der Jahre einige Male begegnet war, hatten sie kaum mehr als ein paar Belanglosigkeiten gewechselt. Und irgendwie hatte Jack bisher angenommen, dass Ifan nur seiner Frau zuliebe der Adoption zugestimmt hatte…

 

Ifan nickte, als hätte er eine Antwort erhalten, reichte ihm die Hand und Jack ergriff sie automatisch, schüttelte sie. „Ffarwel, Jack. Pass auf dich auf in Australien.“ Er klopfte dem überraschten Captain auf die Schulter und ging dann die Treppe hinab.

 

Jack blieb stehen, bis er die Haustür ins Schloss fallen hörte, dann drehte er sich um und ging zurück ins Kinderzimmer.

 

„Kommst du, Onkel Jack?“, fragte Ianto, unter dem Rand einer Decke hervor spähend. „Ich zeig dir meinen Schatz.“

 

„Ich fürchte, ich passe da nicht rein.“ Jack kniete sich vor die Burg. „Du hast einen Schatz?“

 

Ianto zog aus einer Ecke eine hölzerne Zigarrenkiste mit verblasster Aufschrift. „Von Taid“, sagte er.

 

„Von deinem… Großvater?“, riet Jack. Die meisten walisischen Worte, die er kannte, waren nicht für die Ohren eines Vierjährigen geeignet. Sah so aus, als könnte Ianto ihm Nachhilfe geben.

 

„Da!“ Ianto hielt einen Schlüsselanhänger in der Form des walisischen Drachens hoch. Goldfarbenes Metall und rotes Plastik. Ein billiges Souvenir, wie man sie überall in Cardiff und Wales kaufen konnte. „Ich bin auch ein Drache!“

 

„Wirklich?“ Jack gab sich angemessen entsetzt. „Ich hoffe, nachdem du gerade gefrühstückt hast, willst du mich jetzt nicht auch noch fressen?“

 

„Mama sagt, ich muss viel essen damit ich wachse.“ Ianto legte den Schlüsselanhänger vorsichtig zurück. Dann schoss er fauchend und grollend aus seiner Burg – pardon, der Drachenhöhle – und warf sich auf Jack.

 

Jack fing ihn lachend auf und ließ sich nach hinten fallen, den Jungen fest an sich gedrückt. Er schloss einen Moment die Augen, atmete tief den Geruch des kleinen „Drachens“ in seinen Armen ein und versuchte sich das Gefühl seines lebendigen, warmen Körpers einzuprägen.

 

Er würde ihn so sehr vermissen.

 

 

\---

 

 

„Onkel Jack! Endlich bist du da. Mama hat heute frei und ich muss nicht in die Schule, weil die Lehrer selbst was lernen müssen und deshalb haben wir einen Kuchen für dich gebacken. Und ich habe ganz viel dabei geholfen.“ Ianto schoss aus dem Haus, als er darauf zu trat, warf die Arme um seinen Hals und umarmte ihn enthusiastisch, als Jack ihn hochhob.

 

Seit Ianto in die Schule ging, arbeitete Melanie halbtags im gleichen Einkaufszentrum in Cardiff, in dem auch Ifan beschäftigt war. Sie verkaufte Damenmode, während ihr Mann Maßanzüge anfertigte - für Leute, die sich das Einkaufen in der Saville Row nicht leisten konnten, aber trotzdem Wert auf gute Kleidung legten.

 

„Hmh. Hmh. Hm. Du hast ja immer noch keine Flügel, Tentakel oder versteckst du unter dem Kragen deine T-Shirts vielleicht Kiemen?“ Jack sah nach und schüttelte dann mit gespielter Enttäuschung den Kopf. „Nein, nichts. Wie schade. Nur ein ganz normaler Junge.“

 

„Du hast aber doch auch keine Kiemen“, stellte Ianto fest.

 

„Da hast du natürlich vollkommen Recht.“ Er tippte die Stupsnase des Siebenjährigen mit der Fingerspitze an, vorsichtig, damit er ihm nicht die Brille von der Nase schubste, die Ianto seit einiger Zeit tragen musste. „Du bist wirklich clever. Deine Mama hat mir gesagt, dass du ausgezeichnete Noten mit nach Hause bringst. Und du bist sogar der Zweitbeste der Klasse.“ Er ließ Ianto auf den Boden zurück und folgte ihm ins Haus.

 

„Nellie ist besser“, erklärte Ianto ernst, während Jack seinen Mantel an der mit Kinderkleidung überquellenden Garderobe aufhängte und seine schmutzigen Schuhen auszog.

 

„So, ist sie das?“ Jack drehte sich zu ihm um. „Aber… hat sie auch einen Onkel Jack, der eine Belohnung für sie hat?“

 

Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht. Welche Belohnung?“, fragte er eifrig.

 

„Du darfst dir etwas wünschen.“ Jack ging vor ihm in die Hocke, sah zu ihm auf.

 

Melanie tauchte an der Tür zur Küche auf, winkte ihm zu, aber ließ sie dann wieder alleine im Flur.

 

Nachdenklich sog Ianto die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne und kaute darauf herum. „Kann ich mir wünschen, was ich will?“

 

„Ja. Aber versuch es in einem gewissen Rahmen zu halten.“ Jack zwinkerte ihm zu. „Ein Sportwagen ist nicht drin.“

 

Ianto kicherte. „Onkel Jack, ich kann noch überhaupt kein Auto fahren.“

 

„Das ist kein Hindernisgrund. Aber erzähl deiner Mutter nicht, dass ich das gesagt habe.“ Jack wuschelte ihm durch die Haare. „Gibt es etwas, das du gerne haben möchtest? Oder gibt es irgendetwas Besonderes, dass du unternehmen willst?“

 

„Können wir einen Ausflug machen?“, fragte der Junge ein wenig unsicher. „Zu den Papageientauchern? Am Wochenende.“

 

„Ich habe schon Papageien gesehen“, erwiderte Jack, die Augenbrauen hoch gezogen. „Aber ich wusste nicht, dass die schwimmen und sogar tauchen können.“

 

„Onkel Jack, das sind doch keine echten Papageien. Die heißen nur so. Und aussehen tun sie ein bisschen wie Pinguine, so in schwarzweiß, aber sie haben tolle bunte Schnäbel und rote oder orange Beine und Füße, als ob sie Socken tragen. Sie essen Fische und können bis siebzig Meter tief tauchen. Das ist echt viel.“ Ianto musste Luft holen.

 

„Und wo gibt es diese unechten Papageien, die aussehen wie Pinguine mit Socken? Wenn sie am Südpol leben, müssen wir nämlich warten, bis du Ferien hast“, erwiderte Jack.

 

Lachend schüttelte Ianto den Kopf. „Die gibt es hier, in Wales. In einem Vogelreservat in Pembrokeshire, auf Skomer. Das ist eine Insel, auf die man mit einer Fähre fährt. Da kann man jede Menge Vögel beobachten und Robben und es gibt viele Kaninchenbauten, in denen Papageientaucher ihre Nester bauen. Dort lebt eine der größten Kolonien von Papageientauchern in ganz Großbritannien. Wir haben in der Schule einen Film über sie gesehen und ich finde sie so toll. Mama hat mir sogar ein Poster für mein Zimmer gekauft, soll ich es dir zeigen?“

 

„Ich sehe es mir später an. Warum fahren deine Eltern nicht mit dir dorthin? Das klingt nach einem netten Familienausflug“, fragte Jack. „Ist es so weit weg?“

 

Der Junge zögerte. „Mama sagt, 150 Meilen. Sie meint, dass wir vielleicht im Sommer mal hinfahren, wenn Ferien sind. Aber wir wollten in den Ferien schon zu Nain und Taid und außerdem gibt es dann dort keine Papageientaucher mehr, sie fliegen im Juli weg, wenn die Babys alt genug sind und die will ich doch am liebsten sehen. Danach leben sie wieder auf dem offenen Meer und man kann sie nicht besuchen.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Rhi hat gesagt, es ist doof Vögel zu mögen, und sie will, dass wir in den Ferien weit weg fahren, nach Spanien. Da fährt ihre beste Freundin hin.“

 

 


	16. Türchen 16

„Das ist absolut nicht doof. Vögel sind total interessant. Wusstest du, dass sie die Nachkommen von Dinosauriern sind? Denk daran, wenn deine Mutter dir das nächste Mal Hühnchen zum Abendessen kocht.“ Jack grinste. „Aber versuch nie einen gebratenen Dinosaurier zu essen. Die sind total zäh und haben so einen komischen Nachgeschmack, wie nach Spinat“, setzte er in verschwörerischem Flüsterton hinzu.

 

Ianto zog angewidert die Nase hoch. „Hast du schon mal einen Dinosaurier gegessen, Onkel Jack?“

 

„Nun, ich bin nicht ganz so alt, dass ich mit ihnen gelebt habe, aber...“ Er hob die Hand. „…das ist eine der Geschichten, die ich dir erst erzählen kann, wenn du älter bist. Okay?“

 

„Okay“, stimmte Ianto widerwillig zu. Immer musste er auf die Geschichten, die am besten klangen, warten. „Und der Ausflug...?“

 

„Ich spreche mit deinen Eltern“, versprach Jack. „Sollten wir Rhi nicht auch mitnehmen? Damit sie sieht, wie toll diese Vögel sind.“

 

„Nein! Bloß nicht!“ Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie würde sich ganz bestimmt langweilen“, setzte er rasch hinzu.

 

„Ganz bestimmt. Also nur wir zwei, das wird ein reiner Männerausflug.“ Jack hielt die Hand hoch und Ianto patschte gegen seine Handfläche. „Ich bringe das Bier mit und du die Zigarren.“

 

Ianto kicherte wieder. „Du bist manchmal so doof, Onkel Jack.“

 

„Danke für das Kompliment.“ Jack umarmte ihn und küsste ihn auf die Wange, wuschelte ihm lachend wieder durch die Haare, als Ianto sich halbherzig wegduckte. „Und jetzt will ich diesen tollen Kuchen sehen, den ihr gebacken habt.“

 

 

\---

 

 

Melanie warf einen Blick durchs Fenster, dann auf die Uhr und schüttelte mit einem Seufzen den Kopf. Sie nahm Iantos Lieblingstasse aus dem Schrank, füllte sie mit Kakao aus dem Topf auf dem Herd, wickelte einen Topflappen darum und verließ mit damit die Küche.

 

Ianto starrte auf seine Schuhe, als sie sich neben ihn auf die niedrige Mauer setzte, die ihr Grundstück von der Straße trennte. „Es ist schon fast fünf Uhr, cariad“, sagte sie und legte den Arm um Iantos Schultern. „Ich fürchte, Onkel Jack kommt heute nicht mehr.“

 

Jack hatte Ianto gegen zehn Uhr abholen wollen. Die ersten Stunden verbrachte Ianto in seinem Zimmer, aufgeregt in dem Buch über Papageientaucher blätternd, das Jack ein paar Tage zuvor mit der Post für ihn geschickt hatte. Als Melanie ihn zum Mittagessen rief, konnte sie ihrem Sohn bereits die Enttäuschung ansehen. Er stocherte nur in seinem Essen herum und selbst Rhi ließ ihn nach ein paar Sticheleien in Ruhe. Sie übergab ihrem kleinen Bruder sogar großzügig die Fernbedienung, um sich Cartoons anzusehen. Als Melanie am frühen Nachmittag nach ihnen sah, hatte Ianto seinen Rucksack genommen und seine Jack angezogen, um draußen auf Jack zu warten.

 

„Er hat es aber versprochen, Mama“, flüsterte Ianto und endlich hob er den Kopf.

 

Melanie sah seine Augen hinter den Brillengläsern feucht glitzern. „Ich weiß, mein Schatz.“ Sie drückte ihn an sich und küsste ihn auf die Schläfe. „Aber du bist alt genug, um zu wissen, dass man sich nicht immer an das halten kann, was man verspricht. Ich bin ganz sicher, dass er dich nicht vergessen hat. Es ist ihm bestimmt etwas Wichtiges dazwischen gekommen. Ihr könnt den Ausflug doch auch nächste Woche machen und die Papageientaucher sind dann noch da.“ Sie reichte ihm den Kakaobecher und strich über seine Wange. „Komm wieder rein. Es wird kalt und dein Tad kommt bald nach Hause. Du darfst heute auch entscheiden, was wir heute zu Abend essen.“

 

„Ganz bestimmt?“, fragte Ianto.

 

Sie war sich nicht sicher, auf was sich seine Frage bezog, nickte aber. „Ganz bestimmt.“

 

Ianto nippte an seinem Kakao. „Können wir Tomatensuppe und Rabbits essen?“, fragte er dann, nicht ganz unerwartet. Es war eines seiner sein Lieblingsgerichte.

 

„Natürlich.“ Melanie stand auf und hielt ihm die Hand hin. Ianto ließ sich von ihr auf die Beine helfen, darauf bedacht, sich nicht mit Kakao zu bekleckern. Das war typisch ihr Sohn. Rhi hätte seit Stunden geheult und getobt und das Drama voll ausgekostet, wenn sie an Iantos Stelle gewesen wäre. Während er einfach seinen Rucksack nahm und ihr brav ins Haus folgte.

 

 

\---

 

 

Jack warf einen Blick auf den Jungen, der neben ihm her stapfte, die Hände in den Taschen seines Anoraks vergraben, das Gesicht unter der Kapuze versteckt, als sie dem ausgeschilderten Besucherweg folgten.

 

Die Überfahrt zur Insel hatte nur knapp zehn Minuten gedauert und für einen Samstagmorgen war die Fähre nicht überlaufen. Vielleicht lag es am Nebel oder daran, dass es erst Ende April war. Rhiannon war vermutlich nicht die einzige, die sonnigere Urlaubsziele in der Ferne anstrebte. Jack lehnte gegen die Reling, nippte an einem Becher Automatenkaffee und behielt amüsiert Ianto im Auge, der gar nicht zu wissen schien, was er zuerst ansehen sollte.

 

Er wusste, dass Ianto ihm noch immer nicht ganz dafür verziehen hatte, das aus ihrem ersten Ausflug nichts geworden war. Es war nicht seine Schuld gewesen, aber das änderte natürlich nichts an Iantos Enttäuschung. Nicht, dass Jack ein angenehmes Wochenende verbracht hatte… Im Gegenteil. Während der dreiundzwanzig Stunden, in denen sie in der Kanalisation Cardiffs herum krochen und eine Invasion außerirdischer Ringwürmer verhinderten, waren seine Gedanken mehr als einmal bei seinem Findelkind. Er fand nicht einmal die Gelegenheit, sich für die Dauer eines Telefonanrufes abzusetzen, um Melanie Bescheid zu sagen, wieso er nicht kommen konnte. Erst zwei Tage später traf er sie in einem Café, das sich auf dem Gelände des Einkaufszentrums befand und in dem sie mit ihm in ihrer Mittagspause einen Kaffee trank.

 

Drei Wochen später holte Jack Ianto am Freitagmittag von der Schule ab – an diesem Tag war früher Schulschluss - und sie erreichten Martin’s Haven, eine Bucht, die Skomer Island gegenüber lag und von der aus man mit der Fähre zur Insel fahren konnte, am frühen Abend.

 

Jack hatte für sie vorab ein Zimmer in einem Bed & Breakfast in der Nähe reserviert, und sie verbrachten den Rest des Abends mit Iantos Buch über Papageientaucher und einer vernichtenden Niederlage für Jack beim Memory – sie hatten das Spiel auf einem Regal voller Gesellschaftsspiele im Gemeinschaftsraum gefunden.

 

Im Morgengrauen stand Ianto an seinem Bett und fragte, ob sie endlich gehen konnten. Er war bereits komplett angezogen, samt Gummistiefel und weit über die Ohren gezogener Mütze, obwohl die erste Fähre nicht vor zehn ablegen würde und sie Zeit bis halb neun hatten, um sich am Informationszentrum Lockley Lodge einzufinden. Er wollte vorher unbedingt noch Martin’s Haven erkunden. Unter Einsatz seines nicht ganz unbeträchtlichen Verhandlungsgeschicks konnte Jack ihn dazu bringen, dass sie wenigstens vorher in aller Ruhe frühstückten. Wie sich zeigte, hatte Ianto die Vorfreude offenbar nicht den Appetit verdorben. Die Pensionswirtin beglückte ihn zu einem so aufgeweckten und gut erzogenen Sohn, als Ianto unaufgefordert aufstand und ihr half, das Besteck aufzusammeln, als sie zum Eindecken kam und ihr der Behälter vom Tablett fiel.

 

 

\---

 

 

Iantos Augen waren riesig in seinem Gesicht als sie einen Aussichtspunkt erreichten, von dem aus man die komplette Kolonie überblicken konnte. Zumindest schien es Jack so. Wohin er sah, nur Vögel mit grotesk bunten, dreieckigen Schnäbeln und orangeroten Beinen, die weithin leuchteten. Sie schienen sich nicht an Besuchern zu stören und gingen ungerührt dem nach, was auch immer Papageientaucher so den ganzen Tag über taten. Watscheln. Fliegen. Nester bauen. Fressen. Das tun, das dafür sorgen würde, dass Eier in den Nestern landeten...

 

„Wie viele sind das?“, flüsterte Ianto ehrfürchtig.

 

„Ich habe keine Ahnung“, erwiderte Jack amüsiert.

 

„Können wir sie zählen?“

 

„Dann muss ich deine Mutter anrufen, dass wir erst in... oh, ein oder zwei Jahren nach Hause kommen. Sie muss uns Proviant schicken. Karotten, richtig? Das ist doch dein Lieblingsessen.“

 

Ianto lachte. „Du bist so doof, Onkel Jack. Niemand mag Karotten.“

 

Jack hob ihn hoch, rieb seine Nase gegen die des Jungen. „Aber ich mag dich.“

 

„Ich bin auch keine Karotte“, stellte Ianto klar.

 

„Definitiv nicht. Du bist nicht orange, du hast keine grünen Haare, aaaaber... ich habe dich schon mit schmutzigen Füßen gesehen.“ Jack legte die Hand auf die Schulter des Jungen und gratulierte sich dazu, dass er die Voraussicht bewiesen hatte, alles für ein Picknick einzukaufen und in seinem eigenen Rucksack mit zu nehmen. So fasziniert wie Ianto die Papageientaucher beobachtete – er hielt das Fernglas, das ihm seine Eltern für den Ausflug geschenkt hatten, vor die Augen – bekam er ihn erst von den Vögeln weg, wenn die letzte Fähre die Insel verließ.

 

 

\---

 

 

„Und jetzt ab mit dir unter die Dusche.“ Jack zog als letztes die durchnässten Socken von Iantos Füßen, während sich der Junge an seiner Schulter festhielt. „Dreh das heiße Wasser so weit auf, wie du es aushältst, damit du wieder ordentlich warm wirst.“ Die Lippen seines Findelkindes hatten einen leichten Blauton angenommen und er zitterte heftig. Jack war froh darüber, dass er mehr für einen Raum mit privatem Bad bezahlt hatte – es gab immer noch welche mit Gemeinschaftsbadezimmer auf dem Flur – als Ianto widerspruchslos verschwand und gleich darauf Wasser rauschte. Er sammelte die nasse Kleidung des Jungen auf und hing sie so gut es ging über den Heizkörper.

 

Jack warf seinen Mantel über das Bettende seines Bettes und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Ihm saß noch immer der Schreck in den Knochen, als Ianto in Martin’s Haven beim Herumturnen auf Steinen ausgerutscht und in einen flachen Pool voll Meerwasser gefallen war. Ianto war zum Glück bis auf ein paar blaue Flecken nichts passiert, aber er war von Kopf bis Fuß durchnässt und fror, was er aber nicht zugeben wollte, weil das bedeutet hätte, dass ihr Ausflug beendet war und sie zurück zum Bed & Breakfast gehen mussten. Jack wickelte ihn in seinen Mantel – was ihn stark an die Nacht erinnerte, in der er Ianto gefunden hatte – und hielt ihn einen langen Moment fest an sich gedrückt, bevor sie sich trotz Iantos Protest auf den Rückweg machten.

 

Ianto hielt sich noch immer unter der Dusche auf – zumindest lief sie noch – also stand Jack auf, um etwas Warmes zu Trinken aufzutreiben. Das brauchten sie jetzt beide dringend.

 

Und sobald sie wieder Zuhause waren, würde er Melanie bitten, Ianto zu einem Schwimmkurs anzumelden. Nur zur Sicherheit. Vielleicht gefiel es ihm sogar, sich wie seine Lieblingstiere im Wasser zu tummeln.

 

 

\---

 

 

„Hey, kleiner Mann.“ Jack lächelte, als Ianto ihm die Tür öffnete. „Ich hoffe, du hast Hunger.“ Jack fiel auf, dass er weder Schuhe noch Jacke trug und auch sonst reichlich niedergeschlagen wirkte. Meistens wartete Ianto schon komplett angezogen und ausgehfertig auf ihn an der Tür, ließ ihm kaum Gelegenheit, zu seiner Mutter Hallo zu sagen. „Bin ich zu früh?“ Melanie hatte nichts dagegen, wenn er mit Ianto an einem schulfreien Nachmittag zum Pizzaessen ging, aber sie bestand darauf, dass zuerst seine Hausaufgaben gemacht wurden.

 

Ianto hielt sich nicht lange mit Formalitäten auf. „Kannst du Rhi nicht zwingen, netter zu mir zu sein?“ Hoffnungsvoll sah der Junge zu ihm hoch. „Sie ist so gemein.“

 

„Gemein?“ Jack wuschelte ihm durch die Haare. „Was macht sie denn, wenn sie gemein zu dir ist?“

 

 


	17. Türchen 17

„Sie redet nicht mit mir. Sie tut so, als wäre ich unsichtbar.“ Blaue Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und er nahm die Brille ab, blinzelte ein paar Mal und setzte sie dann wieder auf. „Und manchmal...“ Ianto biss sie auf die Unterlippe. „Sie sagt, dass mich in Wirklichkeit niemand haben will. Dass ich überhaupt nicht hierher gehöre. Und dass ich...“

 

„Was?“, drängte Jack sanft, als er nicht weiter sprach. Er legte die Hand auf die Schulter des Jungen.

 

„Sie sagt ich bin eine Missgeburt“, platzte Ianto raus. „Wegen der komischen Narben auf meinem Rücken.“

 

„Hast du mit deinen Eltern darüber gesprochen?“ Er wusste, dass Rhiannon sich mit knapp fünfzehn in der schlimmsten Phase der Pubertät befinden musste, aber das rechtfertigte nicht, dass sie ihren kleinen Bruder quälte.

 

Ianto wand sich plötzlich aus seinem Griff, dreht ihm den Rücken zu. „Sie sind aber nicht meine Eltern! Sie sind Rhis Eltern!“, sagte er aufgebracht.

 

Dieser Ausbruch kam nicht unerwartet. Als Ianto vor einem halben Jahr zehn geworden war, beschlossen Melanie und Ifan ihm zu sagen, dass er adoptiert war. Ein Teil von ihm bedauerte, dass es notwendig gewesen war, dem Jungen die Wahrheit zu sagen. Aber sie hatten Recht - früher oder später hätte Ianto es auf andere Weise heraus gefunden – Familie und Freunde und selbst die Nachbarn wussten, dass Ianto adoptiert war. Irgendwann würde jemand ohne böse Absicht eine beiläufige Bemerkung machen und er war nun alt genug, um sie zu verstehen und Fragen zu stellen.

 

Als er an Iantos Geburtstag abends im Hause Jones auftauchte, einen Plüsch-Papageientaucher (nicht leicht zu finden) als Geschenk unter dem einen Arm und unter dem anderen einen Elektronikbaukasten - der Iantos Neugier darauf, wie Dinge funktionierten, in sicherere Bahnen als Wecker und Fernbedienungen lenken sollte – war er nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen, den Haushalt in Aufruhr zu finden. Ianto hatte sich in seinem Zimmer verbarrikadiert und wollte auch nicht heraus kommen, als sein geliebter Onkel Jack vor der Tür stand. Nachdem Melanie ihm erklärt hatte, was passiert war, setzte Jack sich neben der Tür auf den Boden, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand und wartete, bis er das Schleifen von Stuhlbeinen über den Fußboden hörte und Ianto durch die einen Spalt weit geöffnete Tür sah. Er hatte erwartet, dass Ianto ihm Fragen stellte, aber der Junge setzte sich schweigend neben ihn und lehnte sich in seine Seite, als Jack den Arm um seine Schultern legte.

 

„Das ist nicht richtig.“ Sanft drehte Jack den Jungen herum, bis er ihn wieder ansah. „Sie sind auch deine Eltern, Ianto. Ich weiß, dass sie dich sehr lieb haben und dass sie gut für dich sorgen. Sonst hätte ich dich nie zu ihnen gebracht.“

 

„Kann ich nicht jetzt bei dir wohnen?“ Ianto zog die Nase hoch, schniefte. „Ich bin schon viel größer, als damals als du mich gefunden hast.“

 

Lächelnd zog Jack ein Taschentuch aus seinem Mantel und gab es ihm, damit er sich die Nase putzen konnte. „Du weißt, dass das nicht geht. Du bist immer noch ein kleiner Junge. Du brauchst jemanden, der sich um dich kümmern kann. Jemand, der da ist wenn du aus der Schule kommst und dir Essen kocht und dich abends ins Bett bringt. Das kann ich nicht.“

 

„Wegen deiner Arbeit. Da bist du immer weg.“

 

„Genau. Wegen meiner Arbeit. Wer würde denn dafür sorgen, dass du saubere Socken trägst, wenn ich wieder einmal irgendwohin geschickt werde, weit weg von hier? Oder sich darum kümmern, dass du dein Gemüse isst.“

 

Ianto verzog das Gesicht. „Gemüse schmeckt doof.“

 

Jack lachte und strich ihm über die Wange. „Daran müssen wir offensichtlich noch arbeiten.“ Er wurde wieder ernst. „Du erinnerst dich, was deine Mama und ich dir über die Leute gesagt haben, für die ich arbeite.“

 

„Ja.“ Widerwillig nickte Ianto. „Manche davon sind böse und wenn sie wüssten, dass es mich gibt, würden sie mich dir wegnehmen und mich einsperren und mir vielleicht sogar weh tun.“

 

„Genau.“ Jack umrahmte das schmale Gesicht des Jungen mit beiden Händen. „Nun, wenn du bei mir wohnen würdest, dann könnte ich dich nicht mehr vor ihnen verstecken, irgendjemand würde es bald heraus finden. Und ich lasse nicht zu, dass sie dir weh tun, auch wenn es bedeutet, dass wir uns nur selten sehen können. Okay?“ Er drückte Ianto fest an sich, als der Junge ihn umarmte. „Und Ianto... du bist keine Missgeburt. Egal was irgendjemand - oder Rhi - sagt. Verstanden? Du bist einzigartig und wundervoll.“ Jack erwiderte das scheue Lächeln des Jungens, der rot anlief. „Und ich bin sehr, sehr froh, dass ich dich kenne.“

 

„Hab dich lieb, Onkel Jack“, murmelte Ianto, das Gesicht gegen seine Schulter drückend.

 

„Ich dich auch, Ianto.“ Er presst einen Kuss gegen das Haar des Jungen. „Und jetzt gehen wir wie versprochen Pizza essen. Lauf in dein Zimmer und hol deine Jacke, es ist kalt.“

 

Jack stand auf, als der Junge die Treppe hoch stürmte und ging in die Küche, um mit Melanie zu sprechen. Wahrscheinlich handelte es sich nur um vollkommen normale Geschwisterrivalität zwischen den beiden, aber Rhiannons Sticheleien hatte Ianto wirklich gekränkt.

 

 

\---

 

 

„Ianto? Du bist so still heute.“ Jack setzte sich neben den Jungen auf die Bettkante. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass wir uns so lange nicht sehen konnten. Ich war im Ausland, in New York. Aber ich habe alle deine Briefe bekommen. Ein Freund hat sie mir nachgeschickt. Sie sind genau hier.“ Er klopfte auf den Mantel - auf eine Innentasche in Brusthöhe. „Und ich habe oft an dich gedacht“, setzte Jack hinzu, als Ianto weiterhin schwieg und auf die Spitzen seiner Turnschuhe starrte, mit denen er hin und her baumelte. „Oh, ein Geschenk habe ich für dich auch. Es ist im Wagen. Ich wollte es dir geben, bevor ich wieder gehen muss, aber wir können es auch gleich...“

 

„Bist du in Wirklichkeit mein echter Vater?“, platzte es plötzlich aus dem Jungen heraus. Blaugraue Augen musterten ihn durch runde Brillengläser ernst.

 

Jack wusste einen Moment nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er war darauf vorbereitet gewesen, Fragen zu beantworten, als Ianto erfuhr, dass er adoptiert war. Diese hatte er allerdings nicht erwartet. Dann nahm er die kleine Hand des Jungens in seine. „Nein, Ianto. Das bin ich nicht. Ich habe dir die Wahrheit gesagt. Ich habe dich gefunden, als du noch ganz, ganz klein warst.“ Jack lächelte unwillkürlich bei der Erinnerung. „Du warst so winzig, dass ich dich unter meinem Mantel versteckt habe, um dich in meine Wohnung zu bringen.“

 

Ianto zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, baumelte heftiger mit den Beinen. „Aber...“ Er unterbrach sich selbst.

 

„Aber was?“, hakte Jack nach.

 

„Aber man findet Babys doch nicht einfach so auf der Straße.“ Abrupt saß Ianto ganz still. „Babys wachsen im Bauch ihrer Mutter. Und nach neun Monaten sind sie fertig und kommen raus und wachsen dann weiter. Und dann sind sie zuerst Kinder, wie ich und später werden sie irgendwann auch Erwachsene, wie Mama und Tad und du. Das haben wir in der Schule gelernt.“

 

Er hob den Kopf und Jack sah seinen Adamsapfel hüpfen, als er schluckte. Er schwieg, wartete darauf das Ianto weiter sprach.

 

„Ich weiß, dass ich nicht aus Mamas Bauch gekommen bin, weil du mich als Baby gefunden und zu ihr gebracht hast. Das heißt, adoptiert zu werden. Also muss ich irgendwo auch eine andere Mutter und einen Vater haben. Und ich dachte... ich dachte, vielleicht bist du in echt mein Vater und du musstest mich weg geben, wegen den bösen Leuten.“

 

Jack stand auf, jedoch nur, um vor dem Jungen in die Hocke zu gehen und zu ihm auf zu sehen. Er nahm Iantos Hände, die nun zu Fäusten geballt waren, wieder in seine. „Ianto, natürlich hattest du auch richtige Eltern, aber ich bin nicht dein Vater. Deine Eltern sind bei einem Unfall gestorben. Ich bin zufällig am gleichen Ort gewesen und habe euch gefunden. Euch drei. Aber ich konnte nichts mehr für sie tun. Sie waren tot. Dich konnte ich in Sicherheit bringen.“

 

Ianto starrte ihn an. „Tot“, wiederholte er flüsternd, so als probiere er den Klang des Wortes aus. „Tot wie Nadias Oma und der Hund von Cai. Tot heißt, geht weg und kommt nicht wieder.“ Er blinzelte ein paar Mal. „Kommt nie wieder, richtig?“

 

„Ja, im Grunde heißt es das. Aber ich komme immer wieder, das verspreche ich dir.“ Jack zog den Jungen in seine Arme. Er rieb beruhigend Iantos Rücken.

 

„Und meine echten Eltern sind wirklich tot?“, flüsterte Ianto.

 

„Ja, mein Liebling. Es tut mir leid.“ Jack sah ihn an. „Aber du bist nicht alleine, du hast Melanie und Ifan. Sie lieben dich und sie sind deine richtigen Eltern. Und du hast Rhi, auch wenn sie manchmal doof ist.“ Er hörte mit Erleichterung wie Ianto leise lachte. „Und du hast Nain und Taid und Onkel und Tanten. Du hast deine Freunde in der Schule, richtig?“ Er fuhr Ianto durch die Haare. „Und du hast mich.“

 

 

\----

 

 

Melanie öffnete die Tür und umarmte ihn mit einem Lachen. „Hallo, Jack. Rhi hat Liebeskummer“, erklärte sie, den Mund dicht an seinem Ohr, damit Jack sie über das dumpfe Dröhnen der Bässe hören konnte, die das Haus erfüllten. „Ianto ist in seinem Zimmer.“ Sie nickte zur Treppe, als wüsste er den Weg nicht mehr.

 

Er zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch, doch Melanie schüttelte den Kopf. „Frag nicht“, rief sie. „Ich gebe ihr noch höchstens fünf Minuten, dann ist Schluss mit dem infernalischen Krach.“

 

Jack ging die Treppe hoch, während Melanie in die Küche verschwand und öffnete die Tür zu Iantos Zimmer.

 

Ianto wandte ihm den Rücken zu. Er saß mit dem Gesicht zum Fenster auf dem Teppich und hatte auf dem Boden vor sich mehrere Bücher ausgebreitet, mit denen er sich gleichzeitig zu beschäftigen schien. Die Seite des aufgeschlagenen Notizblockes war mit Zahlen und griechischen Zeichen übersät, die etwas mit Mathematik zu tun hatten, aber Jack eher an Runen erinnerten.

 

Sollte Ianto nicht mit seinen Freunden unterwegs sein oder Videospiele spielen oder herausfinden, ob ihn Mädchen oder Jungs mehr interessierten (oder beides) – was immer Kinder in diesem Alter taten? Melanie war froh, dass Ianto die Stürme der Pubertät noch nicht so heftig durchlebte, wie das Rhiannon tat. Aber mit sechzehn war das wohl auch nicht anders zu erwarten. Ianto war immerhin erst elf.

 

Ianto trug Kopfhörer, die seine Haare auf dem Kopf zu einem Nest zusammen schoben und Jack konnte nicht widerstehen. Er beugte sich vor und fischte mit einer raschen Bewegung die Kopfhörer von Iantos Ohren, dabei den Stecker aus dem Diskman ziehend.

 

Der Junge fuhr herum und seine Miene hellte sich auf. „Onkel Jack.“ Er sprang auf die Beine und umarmte ihn. Überraschend und zugleich nicht – öffentliche Zuneigungsbekundungen schienen langsam tabu zu werden und führten zu grimmigen Blicken und verlegenem Wegducken und dem Erinnern daran, dass er kein Kind mehr war.

 

„Hey, kleiner Mann.“ Jack drückte ihn an sich. „Alles in Ordnung bei dir?“

 

 


	18. Türchen 18

„Bei mir schon, aber Rhi ist völlig bescheuert“, stellte der Junge fest. „Johnny ist mit einem anderen Mädchen ausgegangen und jetzt flippt sie total aus. Sie heult und verbringt Stunden auf dem Klo – mit dem Telefon, Tad hat extra eine längere Leitung für sie gekauft - und gestern hat sie ihre Tasse an die Wand geworfen, als Mama ihr Tee gebracht hat.“

 

Jack fuhr ihm glättend über die Haare. „Sie ist verletzt und wütend, aber das gibt sich wieder.“ Er lachte. „Wir reden noch mal darüber wenn du deinen ersten Liebeskummer erlebst und mit Tassen wirfst.“

 

„Ich?“ Ianto zog beide Augenbrauen hoch, als wäre die Vorstellung unbegreiflich. „Ich verliebe mich nie.“

 

„Glaub mir, das ist etwas, das man nicht verhindern kann.“ Jack strich ihm über die Wange.

 

Abrupt verstummte der infernalische Lärm und eine Tür knallte, dann polterten Schritte die Treppe hinunter.

 

„Klingt so, als wäre deine Schwester auf dem Weg, ihre schlechte Laune anderswo zu verbreiten.“ Er musterte die ausgebreiteten Bücher. „Liest du das alles gleichzeitig?“

 

„Ich arbeite an einer Gleichung“, erklärte Ianto und nahm wieder auf dem Boden Platz. Er deutete auf das Buch in der Mitte. „Und in den anderen werden verschiedene Dinge erklärt, die ich noch nicht weiß.“

 

Jack setzte sich neben ihn. Er hatte in seinem langen Leben einiges gelernt, aber nichts von dem, was er auf den Seiten sah, sagte ihm etwas. „Sind das deine Hausaufgaben?“

 

„Nein, die habe ich schon längst fertig.“ Ianto kaute auf dem Ende eines Bleistifts herum, den er zur Hand genommen hatte. „Das mache ich nur zum Spaß.“ Er sah zu Jack hoch. „Mr. Park – das ist mein Mathelehrer – hat mir das Buch gegeben. Es ist von einem Professor geschrieben worden.“ Ianto tat das mit einem Schulterzucken ab. „Er sagt, wenn ich weiter so fleißig lerne, kann ich an einem Mathe-Wettbewerb teilnehmen, mit anderen Schülern von anderen Schulen.“

 

Jack seufzte gespielt dramatisch und ließ in gespielter Verzweiflung den Kopf hängen. „Ich fürchte, ich kann mit Mr. Park nicht mithalten. Ich habe dir nur das mitgebracht.“ Er zog zwei Kinokarten aus der Brusttasche seines Hemdes und hielt sie Ianto vor die Nase.

 

„Für Batman?“ Die anfangs begeisterte Miene des Jungen verdüsterte sich abrupt. „Aber der ist doch erst ab zwölf.“

 

„Dann behaupten wir einfach, dass du schon zwölf bist. Oder ich schmuggle dich unter meinem Mantel ins Kino.“ Jack grinste bei der Vorstellung. „Deine Mama erlaubt es.“ Er hatte Melanie natürlich gefragt, bevor er die Karten besorgt hatte. „Allerdings lässt sie die Möglichkeit offen, mich einen Kopf kürzer zu machen, wenn du deswegen schlecht träumst.“

 

„Aber das ist alles nicht echt.“ Iantos Augen blitzten hinter den Gläsern der Brille. „Das weiß ich doch längst, ich bin kein Baby.“

 

„Sehr gut. Obwohl ich dich dann einfacher ins Kino schmuggeln könnte…“

 

 

\---

 

 

Jack lehnte sich gegen den Wagen zurück und klatschte ein paar Mal in die Hände, als Ianto sich von den anderen Jungen in seiner Gruppe verabschiedete und über den Parkplatz auf ihn zu kam. „Ich habe gehört, vor mir steht ein zukünftiger, walisischer Schwimmstar“, sagte er.

 

„Onkel Jack.“ Ianto errötete. „Hat Mama es dir schon erzählt?“, fragte er.

 

„Das hat sie. Und ich habe mir gleich die hochoffizielle Erlaubnis von ihr geholt, dich heute zum Essen auszuführen - vorausgesetzt, es ist nicht schon wieder Pizza.“ Jack breitete die Arme aus. „Was? Keine Begrüßungsumarmung heute?“

 

Ianto verdrehte die Augen, ließ sich aber bereitwillig von Jack umarmen und auf die Schläfe küssen. „Hallo, Onkel Jack“, meinte er trocken. „Bist du nicht langsam zu alt für so was?“

 

„Hey, Frechdachs.“ Zur "Strafe" knuddelte ihn Jack gleich noch einmal. „Man ist nie zu alt für eine Umarmung, merk dir das. Und ich liebe es, dich vor deinen Freunden zu blamieren.“

 

Ianto schnitt eine Grimasse. „Das sind nicht meine Freunde, wir trainieren nur in der gleichen Gruppe. Sie sind ein oder zwei Jahre älter als ich.“ Vermutlich bedeutete das mit dreizehn eine ganze Welt voller Unterschiede zwischen ihnen.

 

„Okay.“ Jack legte den Arm um Iantos Schultern. „Heißt das jetzt, in Zukunft schütteln wir uns nur noch höflich die Hände, wenn wir uns sehen?“

 

„Nein.“ Iantos Leidensmiene machte klar, dass er das nur ihm zuliebe und unter großen persönlichen Opfern auf sich nahm. „Ist schon okay. Wenn du das willst.“

 

„Gut. Weißt du, Leute in meinem Alter brauchen gelegentliche Umarmungen. Das hält uns jung.“ Jack öffnete die Wagentür und sah zu, wie Ianto seine Schwimmtasche und seinen Rucksack mit den Schulsachen auf den Rücksitz warf, bevor er auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz nahm. „Auf was hast du Lust?“, fragte er. „Ich habe deiner Mutter nur versprochen, dass wir keine Pizza essen. Alles andere ist wohl okay.“

 

„Mein Schwimmlehrer sagt, ich muss mehr Protein essen um Muskeln aufzubauen. Er hat mir für Mama einen Ernährungsplan mitgegeben.“ Ianto drehte den Sicherheitsgurt in eine Spirale, anstatt ihn zu schließen. Jack hatte vor einer Weile seinen mitgenommenen Jeep gegen einen nagelneuen Range Rover eingetauscht – und er hatte versprochen, ihm damit Fahrunterricht zu geben, sobald er alt genug dafür war. Leider war auch Onkel Jack nicht dazu erweichen, dreizehn als ein passendes anzusehen. Und Ianto hatte es wirklich versucht.

 

Jack ging um den Wagen herum und nahm auf dem Fahrersitz Platz. „So... bedeutet das, wir füttern dich ab jetzt mit rohen Steaks und so vielen Eiern, bis sie dir bei den Ohren wieder raus kommen?“

 

Ianto verzog das Gesicht. „Ich mag kein rohes Fleisch.“

 

„Das war ein Witz, kleiner Mann.“ Jack fuhr ihm durch die Haare. „Hey, solltest du nicht eine Mütze oder so was tragen, deine Haare sind noch nass.“

 

„Ja, Mama.“ Ianto duckte sich weg, rollte mit den Augen und zog sich die Kapuze seines Sweatshirts über den Kopf. „Ich brauche wirklich nicht noch eine Mutter.“

 

„Sie bringt mich um, wenn du dir eine Erkältung holst, während du mit mir zusammen bist“, entgegnete Jack lächelnd. „Also, keine rohen Steaks dann. Was hältst du von Shish Kebab und Pommes? Wir holen es uns zum Mitnehmen, suchen irgendwo ein sonniges Plätzchen und essen in Ruhe. Ich will alles über den Wettbewerb am Sonntag hören.“ Er startete den Wagen als Ianto nickte. „Bist du schon sehr aufgeregt?“

 

Ianto zögerte einen Moment, kaute auf seinem Daumennagel herum. „Wirst du auch kommen?“, fragte er. „Es ist eine Schulveranstaltung, also braucht man eine Eintrittskarte, aber wir können so viele haben, wie wir wollen. Ich habe Karten für Mama, Tad, Nain und Onkel Aiden ausgestellt.“ Er warf Jack einen Seitenblick zu, während er eine Tasche an seinem Sweatshirt aufzippte und ein Stück Papier hervorzog, etwa von der Größe einer Postkarte.

 

„Ich würde dir gerne versprechen, dass ich Zeit habe.“ Jack musste an einer roten Ampel halten und legte die Hand auf die Schulter des Jungen. „Du weißt, wie es ist. Ich kann nicht einmal sagen, ob ich Sonntag hier in Cardiff sein werde oder irgendwo anders in Wales oder in England.“ Die Ampel schaltete auf Grün und Jack fuhr weiter.

 

„Ich weiß“, murmelte Ianto und zog die Beine hoch, die Füße gegen das Armaturenbrett stützend. Er verschränkte die Arme und legte das Kinn darauf ab.

 

„Ist das meine Karte?“ Jack streckte die Hand aus.

 

„Yup.“ Fast widerwillig überreichte ihm Ianto das Stück Papier. Die offenbar handgemachte Karte war mit einer gestempelten Nummer versehen, mit Datum, Ort und Zeit der Veranstaltung und verziert mit einer Zeichnung einer Schwimmbahn, die wohl ebenfalls von einem Schüler stammte. In der Mitte befand sich ein leerer Strich.

 

Jack stoppte an einer weiteren roten Ampel und warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. "Es steht kein Name drauf."

 

„Ich war nicht sicher, ob... du überhaupt kommen willst.“ Ianto zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist nur eine doofe Schulsache, du musst nicht hin.“

 

„Natürlich will ich kommen. Wenn ich es schaffe, werde ich da sein.“ Jack reichte ihm die Karte zurück. „Los, schreib meinen Namen drauf.“

 

Ianto entrollte sich, stellte die Füße auf den Boden und fischte einen Kuli aus der Tasche. Die Karte gegen das Armaturenbrett haltend, schrieb er vorsichtig "Jack Harkness" auf die Zeile. "Okay?" Er reichte sie an Jack weiter, gerade als der den Wagen parkte.

 

"Perfekt." Mit einem Lächeln schob Jack die Karte in die Innentasche seines Mantels. "Ich hoffe, du hast Hunger, ich habe von einem meiner Kollegen gehört, das die Portionen hier riesig sind."

 

 

\---

 

 

„So... ist er dein Freund?“

 

Jack verschluckte sich um ein Haar an dem Bissen in seinem Mund. „Wer?“, fragte er.

 

„Der Kollege, der dir von dem Restaurant erzählt hat“, meinte Ianto und wischte sich die Finger an einer Papierserviette ab. Eine weitere Serviette steckte in seinem Ausschnitt, bewahrte sein neues Sweatshirt vor Fettflecken.

 

„Er ist ein Kollege.“ Jack riss ein zweites Tütchen auf und quetschte mehr Ketchup über seine Pommes. „Wieso fragst du?“

 

Ianto zuckte mit den Schultern und schob mit dem Holzspieß das penibel aussortierte Gemüse an den Rand der Styroporbox, die ihr Essen warmgehalten hatte. „Auf dem Parkplatz vor dem Schwimmbad... Du hast gemeint, dass die anderen aus meiner Gruppe meine Freunde sind, nur weil wir zusammen schwimmen.“ Er ließ das Gemüse in Ruhe und spießte eine Fritte auf. „Hast du viele Freunde, Onkel Jack?“

 

„Ein paar.“ Jack wandte den Blick ab und sah durch die Windschutzscheibe nach draußen. Wenige Minuten, nachdem sie das Essen abgeholt hatten, war die Sonne hinter grauen Wolken verschwunden und es begann zu regnen. Also beschlossen sie im Wagen zu essen. „Aber die meisten davon leben nicht hier in Wales. Es ist schwer mit meinem Job Freunde zu haben“, setzte er nach einem Augenblick hinzu. „Es ist das gleiche wie mit meinen Besuchen bei dir“, sagte er, Ianto ansehend. „Ich weiß nie, wann ich Zeit habe, oder wann ich plötzlich weg gerufen werde. Nicht viele Freundschaften halten so etwas aus.“

 

Der Junge kaute nachdenklich. „Ich kann doch dein Freund sein“, meinte er dann.

 

Jack fuhr ihm lachend durch die Haare und küsste ihn auf die Schläfe. „Das bist du doch längst, kleiner Mann.“

 

„Muss das sein? Du hast fettige Finger.“ Empört duckte Ianto sich weg.

 

„Entschuldigung. Heißt das, an Tagen, an denen du schwimmen warst, wäschst du dich nicht, bevor du ins Bett gehst?“, fragte Jack unschuldig. „Verstehe, zu viel Wasser ist ungesund.“

 

Ianto rieb sich mit seiner Serviette über die Schläfe. „Ich wasche mich jeden Abend, bevor ich ins Bett gehe“, stellte er richtig. Er steckte einen Bissen Kebab in den Mund und kaute. „Vielleicht könnte er ja auch dein Freund sein.“

 

„Wer?“ Jack wischte Ketchup von seinem Ärmel.

 

„Dein Kollege.“ Ianto zog der Plastikgabel eine Spur in den Deckel der Box.

 

„Alex?“, meinte Jack überrascht. „Ja, vielleicht.“

 

 


	19. Türchen 19

 

_Alex Hopkins war vor ein paar Monaten von London nach Cardiff gekommen. Sie kamen gut miteinander aus, aber bisher hatte er nicht darüber nachgedacht, ob sie Freunde waren. Alex war kein Draufgänger, er handelte besonnen und überlegt, weshalb sie oft als Team losgeschickt wurden. Er hatte Humor, eher von der trockenen Sorte und er nahm seine Flirtversuche nicht ernst. Aber Jack konnte bis heute nicht sagen, ob es daran lag, dass er strikt hetero war oder - unvorstellbar, aber möglich - Jack einfach nicht sein Typ._

_Immerhin hatte Alex ihn einmal geküsst - nachdem er eine Bemerkung über seine Fähigkeiten als Küsser gemacht hatte, die bereits halb vergessen war, als sie seinen Mund verließ - und Alex trocken erwiderte, er würde nur glauben, was er selbst erfahren hätte..._

_Oh, und da war die Nacht gewesen, als sie im Pub gefeiert hatten, ein weiteres Mal die Erde vor einer Invasion gerettet zu haben und Alex so betrunken war, dass er ihn praktisch in seine Wohnung hatte tragen müssen. Jack war selbst ein kleines bisschen betrunken gewesen, allerdings weit von Alex Zustand entfernt und sie landete beide in Alex‘ Bett, wie Schulmädchen kichernd, sich gegenseitig an die Wäsche gehend. Es passierte nicht mehr als ein wenig Gefummel mit vom Alkohol ungeschickten Händen - auf Alex‘ Seite - und war so schnell vorbei wie es angefangen hatte. Alex kam über Jacks Finger und (größtenteils) über Jacks Jeans und sackte dann auf ihm zusammen, begann zu schnarchen._

_Eher amüsiert, als enttäuscht, hatte Jack ihn zur Seite gerollt und seine Klamotten in einen einigermaßen einwandfreien Zustand gebracht, bevor er aufstand und sich in Alex‘ Badezimmer sauber machte. Er vergewisserte sich, dass Alex nicht an seinem Kissen erstickt war, zog ihm die Schuhe aus und verschwand aus der Wohnung. Falls Alex sich am nächsten Morgen noch daran erinnerte, was passiert war, erwähnte er es nie._

_Er hoffte, dass Torchwood Alex nicht auch im Laufe der Zeit verbitterte und zerbrach. Thomas Zanis hatte sich vor ein paar Jahren ausgebrannt nach Griechenland geflüchtet und lebte zurückgezogen auf der Ziegenfarm eines Onkels in den Bergen._

„Onkel Jack?“ Ianto musterte ihn neugierig.

 

„Ja?“ Er wurde sich bewusst, dass er vermutlich eine ganze Weile schweigend ins Leere gestarrt hatte.

 

„Dein Essen wird kalt.“

 

„Ich bin satt.“ Er sah auf Iantos Box, die nur noch das Gemüse, das auch mit auf den Spießen gewesen war, enthielt und hielt dem Jungen seine Box hin, die noch einen ganzen Spieß und die Hälfte seiner Pommes enthielt. „Tauschen?“

 

Ianto zögerte. „Erzählst du Mama, dass ich kein Gemüse gegessen habe?“

 

„Dein Geheimnis ist sicher bei mir“, gelobte Jack feierlich - und grinste dann. Sie tauschten die Boxen. „Deine Mutter ist dafür zuständig, dass du gesund isst. Das ist ihr Job. Ich bin dafür zuständig, dass du ab und zu auch was isst, das Spaß macht.“

 

„Warum müssen Kinder immer Gemüse essen?“ Ianto dezimierte die Pommes in Windeseile.

 

Nun, rein technisch gesehen waren Pommes Gemüse, man stellte sie schließlich aus Kartoffeln her. Jack verkniff sich aber den Hinweis. „Es hilft dabei, gesund zu bleiben.“ Er nahm eine Wasserflasche aus der Papiertüte, die zwischen ihnen stand und öffnete sie. „Und Kindern beim Wachsen.“

 

Ianto schnaubte. „Glaube ich nicht.“

 

„Hey, was denkst du, wie ich so groß und stark geworden bin?“ Jack nahm eine zweite Wasserflasche heraus und stopfte dafür die Box, die benutzten Servietten und seine Plastikgabel hinein. Er legte das Wasser neben Ianto auf dessen Sitz.

 

Zweifelnd sah Ianto ihn an. „Du musstest als Kind auch ständig Gemüse essen?“

 

„Ich hab’s freiwillig gemacht“, behauptete Jack – nicht, dass er noch wusste, was er als Kind gegessen hatte. Diese Erinnerungen waren zu tief verschüttet.

 

„Oooo-kay“, erwiderte Ianto gedehnt. Er aß schweigend die Hälfte des Kebabs, bevor er wieder den Kopf hob. „Vielleicht kannst du ihn fragen, ob er dein Freund sein will“, meinte er dann. „Alex. Dann hast du auch einen Freund bei der Arbeit und wenn wir uns nicht treffen können.“

 

Überrascht sah ihn Jack an. „Das ist eine gute Idee.“

 

„Okay.“ Zufrieden widmete sich der Junge wieder dem Essen.

 

Manchmal wünschte Jack, alles ließe sich so einfach lösen wie mit dreizehn…

 

 

\---

 

 

„Ianto hat eine Freundin!“ Melanie strich sich die Haare aus der Stirn zurück, als sie ihm die Tür öffnete.

 

„Großartig. Warum flüstern wir?“, fragte Jack amüsiert.

 

„Er ist ein Teenager. Er will über nichts sprechen, das auch nur annähernd mit Gefühlen zu tun hat.“

 

„Woher weißt du dann davon?“ Jack hängte seinen Mantel an die Garderobe.

 

„Ich hab ihn zufällig mit ihr telefonieren hören.“ Melanie hob die Schultern. „Sonst würde ich ja gar nichts mehr von ihm erfahren. Er ist das totale Gegenteil von Rhi. Seit sie schwanger ist, ruft sie mich mindestens fünfmal am Tag an, um mir zu sagen, wie es ihr geht.“

 

Ianto war in seinem Zimmer und saß vor dem Computer, den er zu seinem fünfzehnten Geburtstag erhalten hatte. Falls Jack gehofft hatte, ihn mit einem Videospiel zu erwischen – oder etwas pikanterem – wurde er enttäuscht. Über den Bildschirm flimmerten mathematische Formeln oder Gleichungen.

 

Jack stützte eine Hand auf die Rückenlehne des Stuhles und als Ianto sich zu ihm drehte, küsste er ihn auf die Schläfe. „Hallo, kleiner Mann. Soll ich fragen, was du da machst?“ Er deutete auf den Bildschirm. „Ist das für deine GCSE-Tests?“

 

„Nein. Das ist für einen Wettbewerb.“ Ianto lehnte sich zurück. „Hast du Angst, dass ich zu wenig lerne und meinen Schulabschluss nicht schaffe?“

 

Jack lachte und lehnte sich gegen den Schreibtisch. „Darüber mache ich mir wirklich keine Sorgen.“ Er beugte sich vor. „Ich habe gehört, du hast eine Freundin?“

 

Der Teenager verzog gequält das Gesicht. „Von Mama?“, fragt er. „Sie hat echt ein Problem, weißt du das? Sie muss einfach alles wissen!“, beschwerte er sich bitterlich. „Ich dachte, sie hat genug damit zu tun, dass Rhi sich von Johnny ein Kind machen lassen hat.“ Er stöhnte und ließ die Stirn gegen die Tischplatte fallen.

 

„Armer kleiner Mann“, spottete Jack sanft und wuschelte ihm durch die Haare. „Du tust mir so furchtbar leid.“

 

„Du nimmst mich nicht ernst.“ Ianto sah ihn anklagend an, als er den Kopf hob. „Lest ihr euch gegenseitig aus meinem Tagebuch vor und diskutiert über mich?“

 

„Du schreibst ein Tagebuch?“, erwiderte Jack überrascht.

 

Der Junge sah weg. „Denkst du auch, das ist albern und nur was, das Mädchen machen?“

 

„Ich finde, das ist eine großartige Idee. Glaub mir, ich wünsche mir manchmal, ich hätte mir früher ein paar Dinge aufgeschrieben, die ich inzwischen vergessen habe.“ Jack drückte seine Schulter. „Darf ich fragen, worüber du schreibst? Über die Schule, oder was du jeden Tag so machst oder wie es dir geht?“

 

„Alles mögliche.“ Ianto nahm einen Bleistift, trommelte damit auf dem Rand der Tastatur. „Alles, was mir so einfällt. Gleichungen, die mir durch den Kopf gehen. Dinge, die ich sehe. Meine Zeiten beim Schwimmen. Es ist eher ein Notizbuch als ein Tagebuch. Aber was da drin steht, ist für niemanden wichtig, außer für mich.“

 

„Du hast völlig Recht, das geht niemand etwas an. Und ich bin sicher, deine Eltern respektieren das genauso wie ich.“ Jack sah ihn an und schüttelte gespielt drohend den Zeigefinger. „Ich erwarte übrigens, dass du nur Gutes über mich schreibst.“

 

„Ja, Onkel Jack“, erwiderte Ianto und rollte mit den Augen.

 

„Und jetzt erzähl mir von deiner Freundin. Wie heißt sie?“

 

„Können wir dann aufhören, darüber zu sprechen?“ Ianto schob seine Brille höher auf die Nase. „Carys“, setzte er dazu. „Aus meiner Klasse.“

 

„Und?“ Jack hob erwartungsvoll die Augenbrauen.

 

Ianto zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die meisten anderen Jungs in meiner Klasse haben auch Freundinnen und die Mädchen haben Freunde. Es ist etwas, das alle tun und wenn ich dazu gehören will… ich eben auch.“

 

„Du musst keine Freundin haben, wenn du das nicht willst.“ Jack musterte ihn. „Magst du Carys denn wenigstens?“

 

„Sie ist nett, aber ich verbringe viel lieber Zeit mit Lernen. Es war ihre Idee, dass wir Freundin und Freund sein sollen. Und sie findet Mathe langweilig, sie will lieber, dass wir etwas unternehmen.“ Ianto warf frustriert den Bleistift auf den Schreibtisch.

 

„Dann sag das Carys. Und vielleicht findest du ja jemand, der nicht denkt, dass Mathe langweilig ist.“ Jack sah ihn an. „Und wenn du irgendwelche Fragen hast, dann rede mit mir. Ich glaube nicht, dass deine Mutter begeistert wäre, gleich noch einmal Großmutter zu werden…“

 

„Du nicht auch noch!“ Aufstöhnend hielt sich Ianto die Ohren zu. „Ich bin aufgeklärt. Und Tad hat mir auch schon angeboten, mir meine Fragen zu beantworten. Lasst mich alle damit in Ruhe.“

 

„Nun, ich weiß vielleicht ein paar Dinge, die dein Tad nicht weiß, das wollte ich nur sagen.“ Jack griff nach seinem Handgelenk, zog ihm die Hand von den Ohren weg. „Okay? Und ich bin eben nicht dein Vater. Das kann es einfacher machen, über manche Dinge zu sprechen.“ Er legte die Hand an die Wange des Jungen und beugte sich vor, küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Du hast noch so viel Zeit, dich zu verlieben, Ianto. Wenn es mit Carys nicht klappt, ist es nicht das Ende der Welt. Irgendwann begegnest du schon der richtigen Person.“ Er richtete sich auf. „Und in der Zwischenzeit zerre ich dich jetzt erst einmal von deinem Computer weg. Wir gehen einkaufen.“

 

Ianto stand nur widerstrebend auf. „Einkaufen“, wiederholte er skeptisch.

 

„Ein Tagebuch“, meinte Jack.

 

„Für mich?“

 

Jack hielt die Tür für ihn auf. „Nein. Für mich. Ich habe eine Menge Dinge in meinem Leben, die ich nicht vergessen will.“

 

 

 

 

 

 

III. Große Kinder

 

 

„Sommer-Sessions? Du willst den Sommer mit Lernen verbringen?“ Jack sah von dem Computerausdruck auf, den ihm Ianto in die Hand gedrückt hatte. „Ist das nicht was für schlechte Schüler? Außerdem hast du deinen Abschluss bereits.“

 

Ianto rollte mit den Augen. „Das ist nicht für schlechte Schüler, Jack. Es ist zur Vorbereitung auf die Universität, eine Form von Probestudium. Falls ich auf die Universität gehen will, ist es gut, das zu machen, um zu sehen, ob es mir gefällt und für was ich mich eintragen soll. Und es sind nur drei Monate“, erklärte er, auf das Blatt Papier in Jacks Hand tippend.

 

„Okay. Wo ist das Problem? Brauchst du Geld dafür?“ Jack musterte sein Findelkind mit Stolz, als Ianto auf und ab ging.

 

Obwohl… Kind war der falsche Ausdruck. Ianto war ein junger Mann. Er überragte Melanie bereits und war fast so groß wie Jack und sein Vater. Der Stimmbruch lag hinter ihm und in seinen Worten schwang der sanfte, fast singende Akzent der Waliser mit. Das Schwimmtraining hatte ihm geholfen, die anfängliche Schlaksigkeit zu verlieren und die geschmeidigen Bewegungen eines Athleten zu entwickeln. Er war intelligent, begann sich in einen beträchtlichen Sinn für trockenen Humor zu finden, war nicht auf den Mund gefallen und Jack fragte sich, wie viele Herzen er mit seinen blauen Augen seit der Geschichte mit Carys gebrochen hatte... Nichts deutete mehr darauf hin, dass er nicht auf diesem Planeten geboren worden war.

 


	20. Türchen 20

„Nicht für die Sommer-Sessons selbst, aber für die Unterbringung und alles andere.“ Ianto drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum. „Du hast nicht zugehört, oder?“, beklagte er sich. „Das ist in London. Ich muss dazu nach London. Für drei Monate. Und ich bin erst siebzehn. Ich brauche die Erlaubnis von Mama und Tad dafür.“

 

„Deine Eltern sind nicht einverstanden.“ Jack hatte diesen Teil tatsächlich überhört.

 

Ianto blieb neben ihm stehen. „Ich habe es ihnen noch nicht gesagt.“ Er sah ihn bittend an. „Du verstehst mich doch, oder? Es ist eine tolle Chance für mich. Nicht nur wegen des Probestudiums, ich… ich… Es ist London. Nicht Wales.“

 

Vielleicht verstand er ihn nur zu gut. Kannte diese Rastlosigkeit. Aber das hieß nicht, dass Jack es gut fand, seinen Jungen alleine in London zu wissen. Vielleicht könnte er eine vorübergehende Versetzung ins Hauptquartier… Er begegnete Iantos Blick und strich diesen Gedanken. London bedeutete für Ianto nicht nur, sich mit seinen geliebten Zahlen zu beschäftigen, sondern Freiheit. Die ersten Schritte in ein eigenbestimmtes Leben ohne die Aufsicht seiner Eltern oder Onkel Jacks Ratschläge unternehmen. Sein kleiner Mann wurde erwachsen…

 

„Wie du gesagt hast, bist du erst siebzehn, Ianto. Ich kann mich nicht über den Wunsch deiner Eltern hinweg setzen und es dir erlauben, falls sie nicht einverstanden sind.“ Jack schüttelte den Kopf, als er Iantos enttäuschte Miene sah. „Das heißt nicht, dass ich dich nicht dabei unterstütze. Wir sprechen gemeinsam mit deinen Eltern, okay?“

 

„Dann findest du, es ist eine gute Idee?“, fragte Ianto unsicher.

 

„Ich denke, es ist eine gute Sache, neue Erfahrungen zu machen.“ Jack sah ihn an. „Es gefällt mir nicht, dich drei Monate alleine in London zu wissen, aber das ist mein Problem.“

 

Ianto lachte. „Kannst du Mama davon überzeugen, dass sie es genauso cool sieht?“

 

„Hey, ich bin gut, aber Wunder kann ich auch nicht vollbringen.“ Jack grinste und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Und da deine Mutter zwei Jahre in London studiert hat, schätze ich, dass sie berechtigte Einwände haben wird.“

 

„Das ist nicht wahr!“ Ianto riss die Augen weit auf vor Erstaunen. „Das hat sie mir nie erzählt!“

 

„Du hast es nicht von mir gehört.“ Jack hakte den Arm um Iantos Schultern. „Hast du dir überlegt, was du danach machst?“

 

„Ich möchte den Rest des Jahres arbeiten.“ Ianto hob die Achseln. „Tad meint, das ist wichtig, damit ich sehen kann, wie das ist.“

 

„Und später? Wenn du achtzehn bist?“ Jack legte den Ausdruck auf den Schreibtisch. „Du hast die freie Auswahl, weiß du. Du kannst dir eine Auszeit nehmen und Reisen unternehmen oder eine Weile irgendwo im Ausland leben. Oder einen Beruf erlernen. Oder du gehst auf die Universität, und wir sehen, was noch alles in dieses clevere Gehirn von dir reinpasst.“ Er fuhr Ianto durch die Haare. „Hast du darüber schon mal nachgedacht?“

 

„Pausenlos. Aber ich weiß noch nicht, was ich machen will. Das ist so eine wichtige Entscheidung...“ Für einen Moment sah Ianto wieder aus wie mit fünf, als er sich nicht zwischen Wassereis mit Kirsch- oder Trauben-Geschmack entscheiden konnte…

 

„Als du klein warst, hast du immer davon gesprochen, Forscher zu werden und deine eigene Spezies von Papageientauchern zu züchten. _Ianto Puffin Puffin_ , sollten sie heißen, mit Betonung auf dem doppel-Puffin“, meinte Jack neckend. „Wie sieht es mit diesen Plänen aus?“

 

„Ich glaube, über die Phase bin ich hinweg, aber ich war mal ziemlich besessen davon, nicht wahr?“, erwiderte Ianto mit einem Lächeln.

 

Jack küsste seinen Nacken, bevor er ihn los ließ. „Glaub nicht, dass ich nicht weiß, dass du immer noch einen der Plüschvögel in deinem Kleiderschrank versteckst“, murmelte er, dann trat er von Ianto weg. Er zog den Schreibtischstuhl heraus und setzte sich. „Du hast wirklich noch genug Zeit, dich zu entscheiden. Aber was immer du tun willst, ich werde dich dabei unterstützen. Und mach dir keine Sorgen um die Finanzierung. Das ist geregelt, dir steht ein Ausbildungsfond zur Verfügung.“

 

Ianto setzte sich auf die Bettkante und stützte das Kinn die Handfläche. „Warst du eigentlich auf einer Universität?“, fragte er unerwartet.

 

„Nein. Ich war auf einer Akademie, wenn das zählt.“

„Militärakademie? Polizeiakademie?“ Ianto hob die Augenbrauen und lehnte sich zurück, die Hände hinter sich aufgestützt.

 

Wusste er eigentlich, wie sich das T-Shirt über seiner Brust straffte und die Muskeln zeigte, die er durchs Schwimmtraining aufgebaut hatte…

 

„Modelakademie?“

 

Jack riss den Blick von Iantos Brustkorb los. „So etwas ähnliches“, erwiderte er mit einem Lachen. „Aber wir reden gerade von deiner zukünftigen Ausbildung.“

 

Ianto rollte mit den Augen und setzte sich auf. „Das machst du immer, wenn ich dich über deine Vergangenheit auszuquetschen versuche, du wechselt das Thema. Bin ich nicht langsam alt genug für die unzensierte Fassung? Ich kann ein Geheimnis für mich behalten, weißt du.“

 

Jack stand auf, aber nur, um vor ihm in die Hocke zu gehen und zu ihm hoch zu blicken. Er legte die Hände auf Iantos Knie, drückte sie leicht. „Die Vergangenheit - und im Besonderen meine Vergangenheit - ist nichts, worüber du dir in deinem Alter Gedanken machen solltest.“ Er begann sich aufzurichten, als Ianto sich vorbeugte und ihn auf die Wange küsste. „Wofür war das?“ fragte Jack lächelnd.

 

„Du hast gerade so traurig ausgesehen“, meinte Ianto mit einem verlegenen Schulterzucken.

 

Jack stand auf und hielt ihm die Hand hin, um ihn auf die Beine zu ziehen. „Dann geh mit einem alten Mann essen, um ihn aufzumuntern und lass uns lieber von deiner glänzenden Zukunft als Erforscher der Papageientaucher reden.“

 

Lachend ließ sich Ianto von ihm hoch ziehen. „Du bist so schlimm wie Mama, sie füttert mich auch immer, wenn ich zu viele Fragen stelle.“

 

Jack zog ihn an sich und in seine Seite, küsste ihn auf die Schläfe. „Du kannst mir so viele Fragen stellen, wie du möchtest, so lange du akzeptierst, dass ich nicht alle beantworten kann oder darf.“ Er wuschelte ihm über die Haare.

 

„Ich weiß. Dein Job. Streng geheim, blabla.“ Ianto duckte sich aus seinem Griff und glättete sich indigniert die Frisur. „Ich bin keine fünf mehr, auch wenn dir das noch nicht aufgefallen ist.“ Er griff nach seiner Jacke. „Können wir Pizza essen gehen?“

 

„Wie wäre es zur Abwechslung mit Spaghetti?“, machte Jack den Gegenvorschlag.

 

„Wir können es wie in Italien machen. Zuerst Spaghetti, dann Pizza? Ich bin nach dem Schwimmtraining ohnehin immer am Verhungern. Und als Mama sagte, dass du vorbei kommst, habe ich mit Essen gewartet. Du bist für das Essen zuständig, das Spaß macht, erinnerst du dich?“ Blaue Augen funkelten ihn an und selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte, er hätte nicht nein gesagt, egal, was Ianto von ihm forderte…

 

„Was sage ich immer, du bist clever.“ Jack legte die Hand auf die Schulter des Jungen, als sie die Treppe hinunter gingen.

 

„Hey, Jack, vielleicht sollte ich auch einen Ernährungsfond haben, ich meine, essen ist so wichtig wie lernen...“

 

 

\---

 

 

„Nein, ich finde es großartig, wenn du in Cardiff studieren willst.“ Jack sah aus dem Fenster, wandte Ianto den Rücken zu. „Das sind wie viel? Fünfzehn, zwanzig Meilen? Das ist weit genug von Newport weg, dass du dein eigenes Leben führen kannst und nahe genug, dass du den Kontakt mit deiner Familie nicht verlierst. Das ist… wichtig…“ Er brach ab.

 

 

_Etwas war anders. Seit Monaten wirkte Jack müde und angespannt und… grau…_

_Ianto wusste kein anderes Wort dafür. Er hatte ihn noch nie so erlebt. Und begonnen hatte es ein paar Monate zuvor, in der Silvesternacht zum Millenniums-Wechsel. Jack hatte sich von der Arbeit losgeeist – seine eigenen Worte – und verbrachte den Abend mit ihnen. Rhiannon und Johnny waren mit klein-David ebenfalls gekommen._

_Die Stimmung war gut gewesen, sie hatten gegessen und fern gesehen und noch mehr gegessen und Jack hatte mit David gespielt, auch wenn Johnny immer noch versuchte, herauszufinden, welches Verwandtschaftsverhältnis Jack mit dem Jones-Clan hatte. Sie hatten um Mitternacht mit Champagner und Whiskey angestoßen – beides Spenden von Jack – und Ianto hatte die besondere Gelegenheit genutzt, um beides reichlich zu probieren._

_Was zu seiner unendlichen Verlegenheit dazu führte, dass er auf der Couch einschlief – den Kopf an Jacks Schulter gelehnt, während der David eine Geschichte vorlas._

_Seine liebende Familie nutzte natürlich die Gelegenheit, Fotos davon zu machen und er würde das bis an sein Lebensende nicht vergessen, an jedem Silvesterabend würde die Anekdote ausgegraben und neu erzählt werden._

_Sie sahen sich im Fernseher das Feuerwerk über der Themse und die Eröffnung von „The London Eye“, dem gigantischen Riesenrad, durch den Premierminister, an. Und dann, im allgemeinen Umarmen und Küssen und gegenseitigen Beglückwünschen, es in ein neues Jahrtausend geschafft zu haben, zog Jack ihn zur Seite und sagte, dass er jetzt gehen müsse. Bevor Ianto protestieren konnte, hatte Jack ihn noch einmal fest umarmt, einen Kuss auf seine Stirn gedrückt und war aus dem Wohnzimmer verschwunden, bevor auch nur einer der anderen etwas davon bemerkte._

_Seine Mutter fand ihn in der Küche, wo er sich ein Glas Wasser eingoss und musste ihm seine Enttäuschung angesehen haben, denn sie trat neben ihn und legte den Arm um seine Taille, ihn kurz an sich drückend. „Ich gebe zu, ich bin überrascht, dass er überhaupt so lange bleiben konnte“, sagte sie ruhig. „Du kennst das doch.“_

_„Er hat etwas komisches gesagt“, meinte Ianto nachdenklich. „Nicht zu mir, ich glaube, er hat es zu sich selbst gesagt und gar nicht bemerkt, dass ich ihn hören kann.“_

_„Was war es, cariad?“ Melanie musterte ihren Sohn. Sie wusste, dass Ianto an Jack hing und dass er sich nach seiner Anerkennung vielleicht noch mehr sehnte als nach der seiner Familie. Vielleicht gerade, weil Jack immer nur ein kurzes Gastspiel gab, mit seinen Geschenken und seiner Liebe und dann wieder verschwand, während sie auch den Alltag miteinander meisterten. Iantos Socken zu waschen und ihm sein Lieblingsessen zu kochen konkurrierte eben schlecht mit Jacks Geschichten von fernen Orten und seiner geheimnisvollen Aura. Sie hatte es ihm immer verziehen. Jack kam und ging, aber er hatte dieses wunderbare Kind in ihrer Obhut gelassen…_

_„Er hat gemeint, es könne nicht mehr lange dauern. Dass sie gesagt hätte, es wäre in diesem Millennium.“ Ianto zuckte mit den Schultern und trank sein Wasser aus. „Ich wollte ihn fragen, aber dann hat Tad mich gefragt, ob das Whiskey in meinem Glas ist und später… war der Moment einfach vorbei.“_

_„Vielleicht hat er sich einfach nur an einen guten Vorsatz fürs Neue Jahr erinnert. Das machen doch viele Leute.“ Melanie gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Arm. „Komm zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Rhi und Johnny wollen sich verabschieden, David ist eingeschlafen und sie wollen ihn nach Hause bringen.“_

_Seine Schwester und ihr Mann lebten nur zehn Minuten zu Fuß entfernt. Ianto nickte. „Okay.“ Er stellte das Glas in die Spüle. Vielleicht fragte er Jack danach, worüber er gesprochen hatte, wenn sie sich das nächste Mal zum Pizzaessen trafen._

 


	21. Türchen 21

_Allerdings passierte vorher etwas, dass ihn alle kryptischen Bemerkungen vergessen ließ._

_Am ersten Januar, kurz nachdem seine Eltern das Haus verlassen hatten, um bei Rhi und Johnny zu frühstücken – Ianto lehnte mit Hinweis auf seinen alkoholgeschädigten Magen ab – klingelte es. Es war weder seine Mutter, die ihren Schirm vergessen, noch sein Vater, der seine Brille liegenlassen hatte. Es war Jack, sich mit einer Hand gegen den Türrahmen abstützend._

_Er schien Schwierigkeiten zu haben, sich auf den Beinen zu halten und zuerst dachte Ianto, er hätte getrunken. Vielleicht mit seinen Kollegen auf das neue Jahr angestoßen, aber er roch keinen Alkohol an Jack, als der ihn wortlos umarmte. Jack trug den vertrauten Militärmantel, und er roch nach etwas stechendem, metallischem, nach Bleiche – dem einzigen Geruch, den er erkannte - und als er ihn festhielt, konnte er den älteren Mann zittern spüren._

_Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, führte er Jack die Treppe hoch in sein Zimmer, zog ihm den Mantel und die Schuhe aus und drückte ihn auf die Couch, die wieder dort stand, wo sich einst eine Drachenburg aus Kartons und Decken erhob._

_Da war etwas in Jacks Blick, als er zu ihm aufsah, Trauer und Schmerz und Fassungslosigkeit, dass Ianto spürte, wie sich seine Kehle zusammenzog und sein Herz rascher zu schlagen begann. Er setzte sich neben der Couch auf den Boden, seine Hand in Jacks, sein Kopf gegen Jacks Unterarm gelehnt._

_Jack erklärte nie im Detail, was in dieser Nacht passiert war – nur, dass es einen Unfall gegeben hatte, dass seine Kollegen und Alex gestorben waren und er als einziger übrig geblieben sei._

 

 

Jack räusperte sich und Ianto schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch. Während er an die Vergangenheit dachte, hatte der ältere Mann sich zu ihm umgedreht und ihn seinerseits gemustert.

 

„Du kannst meine Wohnung haben. Da hast du mehr Privatsphäre als im Wohnheim.“ Jack schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen. Er hatte bisher noch nicht einmal seinen Mantel abgelegt und um seinen Hals hing ein Headset zum Telefonieren, wie Ianto noch keines gesehen hatte.

 

„In Penarth?“ Seine Mutter hatte ihm erzählt, dass Jack ihn dort drei Tage lang als Baby versteckte, aber seither hatte Jack ihn nicht wieder dorthin mit genommen.

 

„Nein. Cathays Park.“

 

„Das ist die Adresse der Universität“, stellte Ianto fest.

 

„Ich besitze seit den 70zigern ein Apartment direkt neben dem Universitätsgelände. Es war meistens vermietet, steht aber seit längerer Zeit leer.“ Jack zuckte mit den Schultern.

 

Ianto lachte. „Eine Wohnung direkt an der Quelle, was?“, neckte er den älteren Mann. „Massenweise hübsche, junge Studenten und Studentinnen, mit denen du flirten kannst? Es gibt ein Wort dafür – _dirty old man_.“

 

„Frechdachs. Und das sind drei Worte.“ Jack grinste und zum ersten Mal, seit er Iantos Zimmer betreten hatte, erreichte das Grinsen seine Augen, brachte sie zum Leuchten. „Glaub es oder nicht, aber die meisten dort sind zu jung für mich. Nun, solltest du irgendwann auf dem Campus einer Professorin namens Stella Courtney begegnen... glaub ihr kein Wort, das sie über mich erzählt.“

 

Ianto speicherte die Information ab – nicht die über Stella Courtney (obwohl er später ihren Namen im Fakultätsverzeichnis nachschlagen würde) – sondern, dass Jack offenbar alt genug war, um in den 70zigern Immobilien gekauft zu haben. Er sah definitiv nicht danach aus. _Dirty old man_ , absolut.

 

„Hast du dich schon entschieden, was du studieren willst?“ Jack blickte wieder über die Schulter und aus dem Fenster. Was erwartete er, was passieren würde? Alles, was man von dort aus sah, war der Garten der Nachbarn.

 

„Ich überlege noch.“ Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. „Es gibt so viele interessante Fächer.“

 

„Du kannst machen, was du willst, so lange du mir versprichst, dich von allem fernzuhalten, was dir einen Job bei der Regierung einbringt.“ Jack hob die Schultern, erklärte diese seltsame Bemerkung nicht weiter. „Und mach dir wegen Geld keine Gedanken. Ich finde, du bist eine großartige Investitionsmöglichkeit“, setzte er neckend hinzu. „Wenn du erst einmal berühmt bist, werde ich allen erzählen, dass ich dich schon gekannt habe, als du noch Windeln getragen hast. Hey, im Grunde habe ich dich entdeckt, also ist alles, was du in Zukunft machst, eigentlich mein Verdienst.“

 

Ianto lachte. „Das wagst du nicht. Die Leute werden sich nämlich fragen, wie alt du bist, wenn du mich in Windeln gekannt hast.“

 

„Niemals. Bei deinem Babygesicht?“ Jack hakte den Arm um den Nacken seines Schützlings und rieb Ianto mit den Knöcheln über den Kopf, als wären sie zwei rangelnde Schuljungen auf dem Pausenhof. „So was war allerdings leichter, als du noch kleiner als ich warst.“

 

Blaugraue Augen funkelten ihn an – nicht wie früher hinter Brillengläsern versteckt, seit Ianto Kontaktlinsen trug - und für einen Moment vergaß Jack alles andere und beugte sich vor, um den spöttisch verzogenen Mund zu küssen. Aber dann überlagerte das vertrauensvoll ihm zugewandte Gesicht eines kleinen Jungen die Züge des jungen Mannes vor ihm und er empfand wieder diese widersprüchliche Welle an Gefühlen.

 

Er war Onkel Jack, ein Freund, ein zweiter Vater für Ianto. Sich in den Jungen zu verlieben war nie seine Absicht gewesen. In letzter Sekunde drehte er den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und küsste Ianto auf die Wange. Dann ließ Jack ihn los und wandte sich ab, um wieder aus dem Fenster zu starren.

 

Er sah nie das kurze Aufblitzen von Enttäuschung in Iantos Augen.

 

„Das heißt also, du bist reich, _Onkel_ Jack?“ Es lag genug ironische Betonung auf Onkel, dass er sich überrascht umsah.

 

„Willst du dir etwas von mir leihen?“, fragte er amüsiert.

 

„Nein. Aber wenn du Geld in meine Ausbildung investieren willst, dann könnte ich ja auch meinen Nebenjob in der Bibliothek aufgeben.“

 

„Du liebst deinen Job in der Bibliothek.“ Seit dem Beginn der Computer-Ära, als Datenbanken statt Bücher gewälzt wurden, hatte Jack nicht mehr so viel Zeit zwischen Bücherregalen verbracht, wie um Ianto beim Vorlesen für die Kleinsten und bei der Arbeit mit leseschwachen Kindern in einem Nachmittagsbetreuungsprogramm zu beobachten. „Und dafür, dass du die ganze Zeit auf deinem Hintern sitzt, Kaffee trinkst und kostenlos all die vielen Bücher liest, müsstest du eigentlich noch etwas bezahlen“, setzte er mit einem Lächeln hinzu.

 

Jack hatte mehr getan, als nur Geld in einen Fond für Iantos Ausbildung zu investieren. Für den Fall, dass er die Erde für immer verlassen musste oder aus anderen Gründen ohne eine entsprechende Regelung verschwand, würde nach zwei Jahren sein Vermögen unter seiner wiedergefundenen Tochter, seinem Enkel und Ianto zu gleichen Teilen aufgeteilt. Außerdem ging seine Wohnung in Cathays in Iantos Besitz über, egal, ob er dort wohnte oder nicht. Die Lage in unmittelbarer Nähe der Cardiff University machte sie wertvoll. Das Haus in London, in dem Alice und Steven lebten, hatte er bereits gekauft und ihr überschrieben, als sie sich scheiden ließ. Jordan hatte einen Weg gefunden, das hinzukriegen, ohne dass Alice' Exmann jemals irgendwelche Ansprüche darauf geltend machen konnte. Der Kontakt mit seiner Tochter beschränkte sich auf eine gelegentliche Postkarte zu Stevens Geburtstag und zu Weihnachten, aber er hoffte, dass sie die Geste annehmen würde.

 

„Aber ich kann dich zum Essen einladen“, fuhr Jack fort. „Worauf hast du Lust? Chinesisch?“

 

„Rechne damit, dass ich das Teuerste bestelle, das ich auf der Karte finden kann.“

 

 

\---

 

 

Jack sah sich in der erst halb eingerichteten Wohnung um und dann auf den bereits über dem Schreibtisch aufgehängten Plan. „Mathematik. Physik & Astronomie. Computer-Wissenschaften & Informatik. Und Walisisch.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Wann willst du diese Kurse alle schaffen? Außerdem bin ich sicher, dass dein Kopf platzt, wenn du versuchst, das alles zu lernen.“ Er sah Ianto an, der zu ihm trat. „Gibst du das Schwimmen auf?“

 

„Nein. Das behalte ich als Hobby bei.“ Ianto zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden. So habe ich ein Semester lang Zeit, alles auszuprobieren und mich am Ende für das zu entscheiden, was mir am besten gefällt.“

 

„Du bist achtzehn, willst du dich wirklich die ganze Zeit mit Zahlen beschäftigen? Wo bleibt der Spaß, den man in deinem Alter haben sollte?“ Jack lächelte, als er auf einem Regal einen Stapel Bücher und dahinter einen kleinen, blauen Teddy mit einem Regenbogenherz auf dem Bauch entdeckte.

 

„Mir machen Zahlen Spaß“, protestierte Ianto. „Zahlen sind wichtig. Mit ihnen kann man das ganze Universum erklären.“

 

Jack legte die Hände auf seine Schultern und sah ihn an. „Das Universum sollte man nicht erklären. Man sollte es sehen und erleben. Irgendwann zeige ich dir Dinge, die so atemberaubend sind, dass du völlig vergisst, nach Erklärungen zu suchen. Sonnen aus Eis. Und lebende Bäume aus Stein“, sagte er leise.

 

„Versprochen?“, erwiderte Ianto genauso leise und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

 

„Versprochen.“ Jack brach den intensiven Blickkontakt, ließ aber eine Hand auf Iantos Schulter. „Planst du bei diesem vollen Terminplan auch irgendwann zu schlafen?“

 

„Und das von einem Mann, der behauptet, dass er keinen Schlaf brauche? Du bist mein großes Vorbild, Jack.“

 

„Ich dachte, wir waren uns einig, dass ich ein schlechtes Vorbild bin“, meinte Jack nur halb im Scherz.

 

„Nicht nur ein schlechtes, _Onkel_ Jack“, erwiderte Ianto und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er in die Küche verschwand. „Und was den Schlafmangel betrifft“, rief er von dort. „Wozu wurde schließlich Kaffee erfunden?“ Die Kaffeemaschine war ein Geschenk seiner Eltern zum Einzug gewesen. Sie war bereits ausgepackt und startbereit.

 

Jack lachte. „Bring mir auch eine Tasse mit, ich muss heute noch nach London“, rief er ihm hinterher und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Er konnte nicht mehr sehr lange bleiben. Yvonne Hartmann, derzeitige Direktorin von Torchwood, hatte ihn ins Hauptquartier nach London bestellt. Vermutlich, um ihn wieder zu drängen, ein neues, reguläres Team zu bilden. Bisher rotierten Agenten aus London nach Cardiff und nach ein paar Monaten wieder zurück. Jack wusste selbst, dass das kein Zustand auf Dauer war und dass sie es als weiteren Grund ansah, ihm die Leitung für Torchwood Drei zu entziehen. Allerdings war er auch der einzige, der sich noch mit dem Hub und seinen Geheimnissen auskannte…

 

Er nahm die Tasse, die Ianto ihm reichte und nippte daran. „Hey, der ist fast so gut wie der deiner Mutter.“

 

Ianto nahm einen Schluck und verzog den Mund. „Ist er nicht. Viel zu bitter.“ Er wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Lippen, als könnte er damit auch gleich den Geschmack entfernen. „Sie hat versprochen, mir ihre Geheimnisse zu verraten, aber nicht alle auf einmal. Sie erpresst mich damit, so dass ich sie regelmäßig besuche.“

 

Jack lachte. „Nun, glaub mir, wenn du trinken müsstest, was ich mir braue, dann ist das hier der beste Kaffee, den du je getrunken hast.“

 

„Bring mir bessere Bohnen aus London mit, und ich versuche wenigstens, den hier zu übertreffen.“

 

 

\---

 

 

„Ich bin in Cathays Park, bei diesem Verkehr brauche ich mindestens eine halbe Stunde dorthin.“ Jack schloss die Augen und schlug frustriert mit der Faust aufs Lenkrad. War eine kleine Pause am Tag zu viel verlangt? Eine Stunde mit Ianto; eine Stunde, um an etwas anderes zu denken, als an die Verantwortung, die bleischwer auf seinen Schultern lag. „Muss ich Sie daran erinnern, dass ich Torchwood Drei leite, Agent Darby?“ Er sparte nicht an Sarkasmus. „Es ist mir egal, was Yvonne Hartmann oder UNIT machen würden, ich sage, Sie sperren die Straße ab und warten, bis ich vor Ort bin, verstanden?“ Er unterbrach die Verbindung, zog das Headset vom Kopf, warf es auf den Sitz neben sich und trat die Fahrertür. Leider änderte auch das nichts an seiner Situation oder an seinem Frust. Jack öffnete die Augen und sah auf seine Armbanduhr. Er konnte sich vielleicht noch fünf Minuten erlauben, falls Ianto in den nächsten paar Sekunden nach Hause kam.

 

 


	22. Türchen 22

Jack warf einen Blick die Straße entlang und entdeckte in einiger Entfernung Ianto, seine Büchertasche über die Schulter, einen Kaffeebecher in der Hand. Jack war im Begriff auszusteigen und zu ihm zu gehen, um sich zu entschuldigen, dass er ihre Verabredung nicht einhalten konnte – als er die junge Frau sah, die neben Ianto ging. Sie schien etwa in seinem Alter zu sein, vielleicht eine Kommilitonin? Die beiden waren offenbar in eine angeregte Unterhaltung vertieft. Ianto lachte und schüttelte dann den Kopf, berührte ihren Arm.

 

Sah so aus als käme zumindest für einen von ihnen die Planänderung nicht allzu ungelegen. Lächelnd blieb Jack neben dem Wagen stehen, beobachtete die beiden aus sicherer Entfernung, als sie Iantos Wohnung erreichten. Wenn Ianto sie dorthin einlud, dann würde Jack einfach gehen und später mit seinem Findelkind sprechen. Immerhin war Ianto daran gewöhnt, dass sich Jacks Pläne von einer Minute zur nächsten änderten und hey, wenn er angenehme Gesellschaft fand…

 

Aber die Frau verabschiedete sich von Ianto mit einem Kuss auf die Wange und sah ihm nach, als der im Haus verschwand. Dann drehte sich sie sich um und Jack erhielt zum ersten Mal einen direkten Blick auf ihr Gesicht.

 

Er atmete scharf ein, als er sie erkannte. Ihre Haare waren nun kurz geschnitten und sie trug Jeans und eine bunt gemusterte Jacke, keine Highheels und einen smarten Business-Anzug wie in Yvonnes Büro, aber es war das gleiche attraktive Gesicht mit den kühlen dunklen Augen, milchkaffeefarbener Haut und den vollen, sinnlichen Lippen. Agent Lisa Hallett. Yvonne Hartmanns Protegé und Rekrutierungsoffizier. Sie war jung und ehrgeizig und… in Wales!

 

Natürlich hätte es ein Zufall sein können, dass sie ausgerechnet mit Ianto sprach… aber Jack wusste aus langer Erfahrung, dass echte Zufälle ausgesprochen selten vorkamen.

 

Jeder Zweifel über ein unabsichtliches Zusammentreffen wurde beseitigt, als sie geradewegs auf ihn zu kam. „Captain Harkness.“ Ihr Lächeln entblößte strahlend weiße, perfekte Zähne und sie streckte die Hand aus.

 

Er ignorierte die Geste und ihr Lächeln. „Rekrutiert Torchwood jetzt auch an der Cardiff University?“, fragte er kühl. „Ich dachte, wir waren uns einig, dass Wales mir gehört.“

 

Agent Hallett schien sich an seinem Tonfall nicht zu stören. Sie lachte, als hätte er einen Witz gemacht. „Ich denke die Waliser sehen das etwas anders. Sind sie nicht immer schon als besonders unabhängig bekannt?“ Sie verschränkte die Arme lose, aber es wirkte weniger wie eine Verteidigungs- als wie eine Angriffsgeste. „Uns wurde zugetragen, dass sich hier ein paar besonders vielversprechende neue Talente finden lassen. Die Universität hat arrangiert, dass ich als Gasthörerin an den verschiedensten Vorlesungen teilnehmen kann. Ich finde, das ist die beste Möglichkeit, Kontakt mit den Studenten aufzunehmen.“

 

Sie deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung des Gebäudes, in dem Ianto wohnte. „Nehmen wir zum Beispiel diesen sehr interessanten jungen Mann, den ich gerade nach Hause begleitet habe. Ianto Jones. Ich war vor zwei Wochen in einer Vorlesung über Computer-Wissenschaften mit ihm. Ein Muster-Student, intelligent, schnelle Auffassung, seine Dozenten sind voll des Lobes für ihn. Wir haben uns sehr angeregt unterhalten und waren bereits ein paar Mal Kaffee trinken. Ein Charmeur und sehr angenehmer Gesprächspartner.“ Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Kaum zu glauben, dass er unter nicht ganz nachvollziehbaren Umständen aus einem rumänischen Waisenhaus adoptiert wurde.“ Ein gespielter Ausdruck von Bestürzung erschien auf ihrer Miene. „Aber das brauche ich Ihnen natürlich nicht zu erzählen, richtig, Captain Harkness? Sie sind ein enger Freund der Familie, die ihn adoptiert hat. Er nennt Sie… Onkel Jack… glaube ich.“

 

Jack bot ihr nicht die Genugtuung, auf ihre Worte sichtlich zu reagieren. Aber er ballte die Hände in den Taschen seines Mantels zu Fäusten. „Und ich dachte schon, Sie interessieren sich für Ianto wegen seiner wundervollen blauen Augen“, erwiderte er mit erzwungener Leichtigkeit.

 

„Captain, müssen wir das wirklich tun?“ Ihr Tonfall war nun so kühl wie ihr Blick, keine falsche Jovialität mehr. „Junge, begabte Menschen wie ihn gibt es zur Genüge an den Universitäten. Sie wissen genau, dass sich Torchwood für Mister Jones interessiert, weil Sie sich für ihn interessieren.“

 

Jack trat so dicht zu ihr, dass er sie hätte küssen können, wäre er dazu in Stimmung gewesen. „Fahren Sie zurück nach London und richten Sie Yvonne von mir aus, dass ich während meiner Zeit unter Torchwoods Joch viele interessante Dinge gelernt habe und diese Dinge könnten Madame Direktor den Job kosten, vielleicht sogar die Freiheit. Wenn sie will, dass ich weiterhin den Mund halte, dann vergisst sie besser ganz schnell, dass Ianto Jones existiert. Er ist für Torchwood vollkommen belanglos.“

 

„So wie Sie reagiert haben… reagieren... fällt es mir schwer, das zu glauben.“ Sie hielt seinem Blick ungerührt stand. „Oder war dass nur ganz gewöhnliche Eifersucht, ihn mit einer Frau zu sehen, die ihm im Alter näher steht? Er ist einem Flirt nicht abgeneigt. Ich denke, er mag mich. Vielleicht ist er sogar so kurz davor…“ Sie hielt Daumen und Zeigefinger einen Zentimeter auseinander. „…sich in mich zu verlieben. Vielleicht ist er ein wenig einsam?“

 

Jack spürte einen Muskel in seinem Kinn zucken und wusste, dass ihr die unwillkürliche Reaktion nicht entgangen war. „Das ist alles, was ich dazu zu sagen habe. Gute Fahrt, Agent Hallett. Ich erwarte, dass Ianto eine nette eMail von Ihnen erhält, dass Sie leider Cardiff unerwartet verlassen mussten und sich nicht mehr mit ihm treffen können.“

 

„Und Sie sind dann natürlich zur Stelle um ihn zu trösten?“, fragte sie spöttisch.

 

„Ich gebe Ihnen einen guten Rat - verlassen Sie Torchwood, bevor es Sie ganz zu einem gefühllosen Monster gemacht hat. Das passiert häufiger als man denkt.“ Jack ließ sie stehen, stieg in seinen Rover und fuhr weg.

 

Er wusste plötzlich, was er zu tun hatte. Als erstes würde er nach Beseitigung der aktuellen Krise alle Londoner Agenten zu Yvonne zurück schicken und sich endlich daran machen, sein eigenes Team zu rekrutieren. Er brauchte Leute um sich, denen er vertrauen konnte und die nicht die Hälfte ihrer Zeit damit verbrachten, an die Direktorin Bericht zu erstatten. Und dann trennte er alle Bande zwischen Torchwood Drei und dem Hauptquartier in London. Das hätte er sofort nach Alex’ Tod tun sollen. Nicht nur wegen Ianto, obwohl er dazu bereit gewesen wäre, seine Position ganz aufzugeben, wenn es sein Findelkind schützte. Der Rift war zu gefährlich, um daran herumzuspielen und es waren immer wieder Stimmen aus London zu hören, die forderten, den Rift als eine Energiequelle oder für die Möglichkeit von Zeitreisen zu erforschen. Jack konnte nicht verantworten, dass der Doctor in diesem Jahrtausend auftauchte und herausfand, dass er der Menschheit ein so gefährliches Spielzeug überließ. Endlich war er in der Lage, etwas zu tun und zu ändern.

 

Jack Harkness, der Freak, Torchwoods Freak, hatte endlich die Kontrolle über sein Leben übernommen.

 

 

\---

 

 

Marc Elling stützte sich auf einen Ellbogen auf und sah Ianto amüsiert an. „Hey, langweile ich dich etwa?“, fragte er mit einem Lächeln, das seinen Worten jedweden Stachel nahm.

 

„Wie kommst du auf die Idee?“ Iantos Blick glitt weg von den graugrünen Augen und über den muskulösen Oberkörper des Mannes, der neben ihm lag. Sie hatten sich beim Schwimmen kennen gelernt und fanden sofort einen Draht zu einander, als sie sich darüber unterhielten, zu welchen Zeiten am wenigsten los war und damit Platz für diejenigen, die nicht nur im Wasser planschen wollten. Obwohl Marc Medizin studierte und Ianto Mathematik und Informatik, ging ihnen der Gesprächsstoff nicht aus. Sie trafen sich ein paar Mal auf einen Kaffee in einem der Studentencafés, aßen zusammen zu Mittag.

 

Heute hatte Ianto Marc am Morgen beim Schwimmen getroffen und ihn eingeladen, ihn am Nachmittag in seiner Wohnung zu besuchen. Marc hatte sich interessiert umgesehen und gerade den Mund geöffnet, um Ianto wegen des Kuscheltiers – einem Papageientaucher aus Plüsch – in seinem Bett zu necken, als ihn der andere Mann küsste. Der Plüschvogel landete auf dem Boden, als sie den Platz für sich beanspruchten…

 

„Oh, ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht, weil du in den letzten fünf Minuten mindestens dreimal auf die Uhr gesehen hast? Wartest du auf etwas Wichtiges?“ Marcs Hand glitt von Iantos Schulter über seinen ebenfalls nackten Oberkörper zum Reißverschluss von Iantos Jeans.

 

Anstelle einer Antwort beugte Ianto sich vor und begann Marcs Hals mit dem Mund zu erkunden. Marc ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen, seine Finger damit beschäftigt, Ianto von seiner Jeans zu befreien...

 

Und dann spürte er plötzlich einen kühlen Luftzug gegen seinen Rücken und hörte eine Stimme, die Iantos Namen rief... eine männliche Stimme... irgendetwas über Pizza...

 

Marc öffnete die Augen und drehte den Kopf und starrte auf einen sehr attraktiven Mann, den er auf Anfang Vierzig schätzte und der in der Tür zum Schlafzimmer stand und ebenso überrascht zu sein schien wie er. „Hallo.“

 

Ianto ließ so rasch von ihm ab als hätte er sich an ihm verbrannt. Setzte sich auf und rückte ein wenig von ihm weg - nicht, dass da viel Platz gewesen wäre, da sich hinter Ianto die Wand befand. „Hey. Jack. Ich... ich habe vergessen, welcher Tag heute ist.“ Seine Wangen wurden rot.

 

Marc seufzte. Das war es also. Iantos Sugardaddy war aufgetaucht, um sich die Gegenleistung zu holen. Von wegen "Onkel" Jack, der ihm mietfrei seine Wohnung überließ.

 

Hätte er nicht eine halbe Stunde später auftauchen können?

 

„Ich habe mich verspätet“, erwiderte Jack, gegen den Türrahmen lehnend, unverhohlen beide jungen Männer musternd. „Ich weiß, ich hätte dich anrufen sollen. Jetzt tut es mir doppelt leid, dass ich mich nicht früher gemeldet habe. Es war nicht meine Absicht… zu stören.“

 

Wie leid es ihm tut, sehe ich daran, dass er einen Schlüssel hat und einfach so rein marschiert, dachte Marc. Offenbar erwartet er nicht, dass Ianto bereits Gesellschaft haben könnte.

 

„Wir können das Pizzaessen verschieben.“ Jack zwinkerte ihm zu. „Oder deinen neuen Freund einladen, mit uns zu kommen.“

                                           

Nein, danke. Marc hatte keine Absicht zwischen die beiden zu kommen, irgendetwas hing plötzlich im Raum, eine Anspannung auf die er nicht wirklich scharf war. „Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen, vielleicht ein anderes Mal“, sagte er laut und stand auf, nach seinem T-Shirt greifend, während er in seine Schuhe schlüpfte, die vor dem Bett lagen.

 

Ianto protestierte nicht. Er saß nur auf dem Bett, den Blick auf seine Hände gesenkt - wenn er nicht verstohlen den Mann an der Tür ansah - und schwieg. Er schien auf etwas zu warten.

 

„Sehen wir uns Ende der Woche wieder beim Schwimmen?“, fragte Marc und drehte sich zu ihm um.

 

Ianto nickte. Er beugte sich vor, küsste ihn nachlässig zum Abschied auf die Wange, bevor er sich wieder an die Wand zurücklehnte, die Knie zur Brust hoch gezogen.

 

Huh. Marc richtete auf und nickte dem älteren Mann zu, der das Ganze mit sichtlichem Amüsement beobachtet hatte. Schade, er hätte Ianto Jones gerne noch näher kennengelernt. Aber er zog es vor, nicht das fünfte Rad in einer offenbar bereits komplizierten Geschichte zu sein.

 


	23. Türchen 23

„Es ist der richtige Donnerstag, oder?“, fragte Jack nach einer Weile.

 

Ianto rappelte sich auf und zog seine Jeans über die Hüften hoch, schloss den Reißverschluss. „Ja“, erwiderte er knapp. „Ich bin in einer Minute fertig und wir können gehen.“ Iantos Kopf verschwand in einem T-Shirt, das er von der Rückenlehne eines Stuhls fischte. Gleich darauf zog er es wieder aus, weil er einen Fleck darauf entdeckte.

 

„Keine Eile.“ Jack beobachtete amüsiert, wie Ianto ein Paar Socken vom Boden aufhob, sie kritisch musterte - feststellte, dass es nicht seine eigenen waren - und sie abrupt fallen ließ, um sie mit dem Fuß unters Bett zu kicken. „Ich habe mir den ganzen Abend für dich frei gehalten.“ Ianto wirkte nicht ungehalten über die Störung, eher… beunruhigt? Aber worüber machte er sich Sorgen? Ianto konnte nicht wirklich denken, dass er sich an seinem Liebesleben störte? Gut, das war nie ein Thema gewesen, dass Ianto bereitwillig – oder überhaupt – zu diskutieren bereit war, egal wie oft Jack es ihm anbot. Aber was ihn betraf, war der grünäugige, attraktive Mann in Iantos Bett eine beträchtliche Verbesserung zu einer gewissen Torchwood-Rekrutierungsoffizierin im letzten Jahr.

 

„Das war nicht...“ Ianto stoppte, fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die zerzausten Haare, ohne seine Frisur dadurch zu verbessern. Dann deutete er aufs Bett.

 

„Das war was nicht?“ Jack grinste, als Ianto den Mund ein paar Mal öffnete und wieder schloss, ohne etwas zu sagen. Er löste sich vom Türrahmen, trat zu ihm und küsste ihn auf die Schläfe. „Wasch dir die Hände und dann lass uns essen gehen, kleiner Mann.“

 

„Gott, Jack, du bist nicht meine Mutter und ich bin keine fünf mehr“, erwiderte Ianto gespielt empört, verschwand aber ins Bad.

 

Eine Minute später kam er wieder zurück und starrte ihn an, als hätte er in der Zwischenzeit seine Anwesenheit vergessen. Jack hob fragend eine Augenbraue, doch Ianto wandte sich von ihm ab und stand vor dem Kleiderschrank, als könne er sich nicht entscheiden, was er anziehen sollte.

 

Er griff hinter sich und veränderte den Winkel der Schranktür, versuchte mehr von seiner Rückansicht in dem Spiegel an der Innenseite zu erkennen.

 

„Wonach suchst du?“, fragte Jack amüsiert.

 

Ianto warf ihm einen Blick zu. Der ältere Mann hatte es sich auf dem Bett bequem gemacht, die Arme im Nacken verschränkt. Wenigstens dieses Mal ohne zu "vergessen" vorher seine schmutzigen Schuhe auszuziehen. „Ich war heute Morgen schwimmen und jemand hat mich auf die Narben auf meinem Rücken angesprochen.“

 

Jack stützte den Ellbogen auf, musterte ihn. „War _jemand_ auch am Rest von dir interessiert?“, fragte er. „Wirst du _jemand_ bald wiedersehen?“

 

„Du kannst wirklich immer nur an das eine denken.“ Mit einem Augenrollen, das den Captain zum Grinsen brachte, widmete sich Ianto wieder seinen Verrenkungen vor dem Spiegel. „Sie stammen nicht von dem Unfall, bei dem meine leiblichen Eltern gestorben sind, richtig?“, vergewisserte er sich. Als wüsste er es nicht ebenso gut wie Jack...

 

„Nein, sind sie nicht.“ Aber Jack spürte die Ernsthaftigkeit hinter der Frage und stand auf, um sich neben Ianto zu stellen. Sein Blick streifte die dreieckigen Narben, die - wulstig und blasser selbst als ohnehin sehr helle Haut, die sie durchzogen - direkt unterhalb der Schulterblätter mit einer mehrere Zentimeter breiten Basis begannen und sich immer weiter verjüngten, bis sie als dünne Spitzen dort endeten, wo jetzt der Saum von Iantos Jeans saß. Es waren drei, ordentlich angeordnet - links, rechts und in der Mitte, entlang der Wirbelsäule. Die Abstände zwischen ihnen waren fast identisch, Melanie hatte sie einmal mit einem Lineal gemessen, als Ianto alt genug gewesen war, danach zu fragen.

 

Er hakte einen Arm über Iantos Schultern, benutzte die Finger der freien Hand, um Iantos Kinn zu umschließen und sein Gesicht herumzudrehen, so dass er ihn ansah, statt in den Spiegel zu starren. „Du hattest sie schon, als ich dich gefunden habe.“ Iantos phänomenales Gedächtnis war ein kleines Wunder und Jack wusste, dass der Junge sich vermutlich an jedes Wort erinnerte, das jemals darüber gefallen war, aber er wiederholte sie trotzdem. „Die Ärztin - zu der ich dich gebracht hatte – sagte, dass sie dem Heilungsgrad nach schon Monate alt wären und sie war entsetzt, dass jemand so etwas einem Säugling angetan hatte. Aber dann stellte sie fest, dass du erst ein paar Tage alt bist, irgendetwas mit den Resten von Nabelschnur an deinem Nabel...“ Jack grinste, und gab wie immer an dieser Stelle der Erklärung dem Drang nach, Ianto mit dem Finger in den Bauch zu pieken, eine besonders kitzlige Stelle am Körper des jungen Mannes. „Sie hätte dich am liebsten da behalten, um dich genauer zu untersuchen.“

 

„Aber du hättest mich niemals bei ihr gelassen, richtig, Onkel Jack?“ Iantos Stimme war eine perfekte Imitation seines jüngeren Selbst. Er drehte sich um, legte die Hände auf die Schultern des Mannes, den er sein ganzes Leben lang kannte und lächelte, als er bemerkte, dass er genauso groß wie Jack war - ohne die zusätzlichen Zentimeter, die von den dicken Sohlen an Jacks Schuhen normalerweise noch hinzu gefügt wurden.

 

„Wenn ich sehe, wie frech du inzwischen geworden bist, hätte ich es vielleicht tun sollen“, entgegnete Jack mit einem Grinsen. „Und du hast aufgehört, mich Onkel zu nennen, als dich die Pubertät voll erwischt hat. Es war plötzlich uncool.“ Seine Hand lag auf dem Rücken des jungen Mannes, unbewusst mit der Fläche des Daumens die mittlere Narbe nachzeichnend. Er räusperte sich und ließ Iantos Kinn los, obwohl das nichts daran änderte, dass er direkt in die gleichen blauen Augen sah, die ihn vor mehr als zwanzig Jahren zu einer einschneidenden Entscheidung hatten kommen lassen. Aber sein Findelkind war kein Kind mehr und Jacks Gefühle für den erwachsenen Ianto waren sehr viel komplexer als die für das Kind und definitiv nicht immer väterlich...

 

Statt etwas darauf zu erwidern, lehnte sich Ianto einfach gegen ihn, packte seinerseits Jacks Kinn zwischen Daumen- und Zeigefinger und küsste ihn. Ein paar Sekunden vergingen, bis Jack reagierte, registrierte, dass dies kein unschuldiger Onkel-Jack-Kuss auf die Wange war, sondern etwas, das Ianto vermutlich länger geplant hatte. Da war nichts Ungelenkes, Unsicheres oder Scheues im Druck der Lippen gegen seine oder in der Zunge, die plötzlich seine berührte... Ein paar seiner höheren, rationalen Denkfunktionen beschlossen eine vorübergehende Auszeit zu nehmen, sich zurückzulehnen und zu genießen, was vor sich ging.

 

Und dann war es vorbei und Jack öffnete die Augen - und da war sie, die Unsicherheit in Iantos Augen. Wow. Gut, vielleicht nicht die wirklich angemessene Reaktion... Jack hob beide Hände, umschloss damit das Gesicht des jüngeren Mannes und küsste ihn zurück. „Woher kommt das plötzlich?“, fragte er ein wenig später, die Stirn gegen Iantos legend.

 

Ianto wand sich aus seinem Griff. Jack hatte ihn gegen die Schranktür gepresst und das Glas des Spiegels war unangenehm kalt gegen seinen nackten Rücken. „Ich hab davon geträumt, dass du mich küsst, richtig küsst, seit ich siebzehn bin.“ Er hob die Schultern, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Was dachtest du, wieso ich gerade dann jemand hier habe, wenn ich weiß, dass du vorbei kommst und uns bei irgendetwas erwischt?“

 

Das war Absicht gewesen? Iantos Angewohnheit, halbnackt in seiner Gegenwart herum zu lungern sprach sicherlich von der Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen, aber er hatte nie gedacht... Oder vielleicht hatte er und es verdrängt, weil es sicherer war, Ianto als den kleinen Jungen zu sehen, der ihn umarmte und aufgeregt von Papageientauchern plapperte.

 

„Und ich habe darauf bestanden, dass du einen Schlüssel behältst und dir gesagt, du sollst einfach reinkommen, ohne dich mit Klingeln aufzuhalten“, entgegnete Ianto, zwischen Amüsement und ein wenig Verlegenheit schwankend.

 

„Moment. Du wolltest, dass ich euch im Bett erwische?“ Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Wieso?“

 

Wieder zuckte Ianto mit den Schultern. Seine Wangen färbten sich jedoch bei aller aufgesetzten Gleichgültigkeit leicht rosa. „Eigentlich sollte es nicht so weit kommen, Marc ist nett, aber… ich bin nicht in ihn verliebt. Du warst eine halbe Stunde zu spät. Wir gehen seit Jahren Pizzaessen, und du dachtest nur, ich hätte es einfach vergessen?“

 

Jack war sich nicht sicher, was er gedacht hatte. Mit den Gedanken noch bei dem, was seine Verspätung bewirkt hatte, starrte er nur überrascht auf die beiden halbbekleideten jungen Männer, die ineinander verschlungen auf Iantos Bett lagen und seine Anwesenheit erst verspätet bemerkten.

 

„Ich konnte nicht einfach hingehen und sagen, dass ich seit Jahren auf dich scharf bin, oder? Und riskieren, dass du mich zurückweist, weil ich in deinen Augen immer noch ein Kind bin.“ Ianto rieb sich über die Schläfe, kämmte mit den Fingern durch seine Haare.

 

„Du wolltest mich… eifersüchtig machen?“, fragte Jack amüsiert.

 

„Nein.“ Vielleicht kam der Protest etwas zu schnell. „Ich wollte, dass du siehst, dass ich erwachsen bin. Und verfügbar. Und nicht abgeneigt.“

 

Jack schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Du bist viel zu jung für jemand wie mich, Ianto“, sagte er, seine Stimme keineswegs so sicher und bestimmt, wie er sie sich gewünscht hätte.

 

„Für jemand wie dich?“, wiederholte der junge Mann. „Ich weiß, du sagst, du bist schlecht mit Beziehungen, aber wir haben bereits eine Beziehung. Seit zwanzig Jahren. Und ich liebe dich, seit ich zurückdenken kann.“

 

Jack starrte ihn an, sah die Überzeugung in Iantos Augen, und – was er zuvor übersehen hatte – Verlangen. Die Entscheidung fiel ihm überraschend leicht. Er durchquerte die beiden Schritte, die sie voneinander trennten, umschloss wie zuvor Iantos Gesicht mit beiden Händen. Unter seiner Berührung färbten sich Iantos Wangen und die Pupillen in den blauen Augen weiteten sich. „Wie hungrig bist du?“, fragte er, sein Mund dicht an Iantos.

 

„Überhaupt nicht.“ Ianto schlang die Arme um seine Taille, zog ihn enger an sich und Jack hörte ihn scharf einatmen, als ihre Körper sich berührten. Es war vertraut, Ianto in den Armen zu halten, aber jetzt war es auch neu.

 

„Gut“, murmelte Jack. „Wir bleiben nämlich hier.“ Er presste einen kurzen Kuss auf Iantos Mund und lächelte, als der ihm zu folgen versuchte. „Du kannst später Pizza bestellen.“ Er dirigierte Ianto zum Bett und drückte ihn nach unten, bis Ianto auf der Matratze landete. „Zuerst will ich genau wissen, was du bereits gemacht hast – mit Marc und mit wem sonst du geschlafen hast.“ Er stoppte Iantos Protest mit einem weiteren. „Das ist wichtig, Ianto. Mit mir wird es nicht sein wie mit den anderen, verstanden? Ich riskiere nicht, dir wehzutun, nur weil du erfahrener dastehen willst, als du tatsächlich bist.“ Als Ianto nickte, beugte er sich vor, um ihn zu küssen und begann damit sein eigenes Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Er würde dafür sorgen, dass Ianto diese Nacht nie vergaß.

 

Ob sie einer von ihnen je bereuen würde, war eine Frage für morgen.

 

 

\---

 

 


	24. Türchen 24

„Hast du inzwischen mit deinen Eltern gesprochen?“, fragte Jack und presste einen Kuss gegen Iantos Nacken. „Über uns.“ Er fühlte sich fast euphorisch, und definitiv noch nicht bereit, Ianto aus dem Bett zu lassen. Er fühlte sich besser als seit Jahren, als würde ihn Iantos Jugend… infizieren.

 

Die drei Wochen, die er gerade in London damit verbracht hatte, einen Arzt für sein neues Team anzuwerben, waren ihm weitaus länger erschienen, als hätte die Zeit sich gedehnt, bevor sie auf ein Normalmaß zurück schnellte. Er hatte Ianto auf der Rückfahrt angerufen, um sich mit ihm zu verabreden, lieferte einen verkaterten Doktor Owen Harper in einem Hotel ab, in dem er wohnen würde, bis er sich endgültig entschieden hatte, in Cardiff und bei Torchwood zu bleiben und war direkt weiter zu Iantos Wohnung gefahren.

 

Sie waren miteinander ins Bett gefallen, als wären sie drei Jahre statt drei Monate voneinander getrennt gewesen.

 

Aber jetzt bemerkte er, dass sein junger Liebhaber unruhig wurde.

 

Ianto zögerte. Er drehte sich langsam auf den Rücken und starrte an die Decke, als wären dort alle Antworten des Universums vermerkt. „Nein, es war noch keine gute Gelegenheit. Mama hat genug damit zu tun, Tad zu seinen Arztterminen zu fahren, und darauf zu achten, dass er nicht heimlich raucht, um sich um mein Liebesleben zu kümmern. Wenn sie nicht den Babysitter für David und Mica spielt, weil Rhi wieder einen Aushilfsjob gefunden hat.“

 

Jack legte die Hand flach auf Iantos Brust. „Vielleicht sollte doch ich mit ihnen reden.“

 

„Nein.“ Ianto drehte den Kopf, sah ihn an. „Es ist besser, wenn ich es ihnen erkläre.“

 

„Wenn deine Mutter denkt, dass ich dich verführt habe, lädt sie mich nie wieder zu einem Familienessen ein“, versuchte Jack die Stimmung zu lockern. „Du musst zugeben, das wäre eine grausame Strafe.“

 

„Wieso sollte Mama etwas dagegen haben, dass ich mit dir schlafe? Weiß sie etwas, das ich nicht weiß? Sie kennt dich schließlich länger als ich“, fragte Ianto und stützte sich auf die Ellbogen auf. „Weil sie weiß, dass ich einer von vielen bin?“

 

„Du warst nie einer von vielen, Ianto Jones.“ Jack sah ihn an und legte die Hand an Iantos Wange. „Du warst immer einzigartig in meinem Leben und das wirst du immer sein. Aber du bist auch verdammt jung.“

 

Ianto rollte mit den Augen. „Zweiundzwanzig. Ich bin fast zweiundzwanzig Jahre alt. Andere Leute sind in meinem Alter längst verheiratet und haben Kinder.“ Seine Schwester war jünger gewesen, als sie mit David schwanger wurde.

 

„Eben.“ Jack rollte sich zur Bettkante und setzte sich auf, schwang die Beine auf den Boden und wandte Ianto den Rücken zu. „Ich bin nicht das, was sie sich für dich als Partner wünscht.“

 

Nicht, weil er ein Mann war, sondern weil er Ianto niemals die Stabilität geben konnte, die der brauchte. Torchwood mochte inzwischen unter Jacks Kontrolle sein, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er Herr über sein eigenes Leben war. Manchmal fand er tagelang keine Zeit für Ianto und kaum die Gelegenheit für ein kurzes Telefonat. Es gab keine festen Arbeitszeiten bei einer geheimen Organisation, die sich nach den Kapriolen eines Zeit-Raum-Risses richten musste. Und dann waren da seine Geheimnisse. Er hatte noch nicht den Mut gefunden, Ianto zu erklären, dass sein Mangel an sichtlichem Altern nichts mit seiner Geburt im 51sten Jahrhundert zu tun hatte. Selbst mit all den genetischen Veränderungen hätte man ihm mindestens die letzten 150 Jahre seines Lebens auch angesehen. Es war nie eine erfreuliche Erfahrung gewesen, sich jemand anderem zu offenbaren. Nicht, dass er selbst Antworten hatte. Noch immer war der Doctor – sein Doctor – nicht aufgetaucht.

 

„Und so sehr ich Mama und Tad liebe, es ist mein Leben und ich muss selbst wissen, mit wem ich es verbringen will“, sagte Ianto leise. „Ich liebe dich seit ich denken kann, Jack. Das hier...“ Seine Handfläche glitt über die Laken, erzeugte ein leises Rascheln. „...ist nur ein Teil davon. Wenn es vorbei ist, dann werde ich dich immer noch lieben und du wirst immer noch der Fixpunkt meines Lebens sein.“

 

Jack schluckte und wandte den Kopf zu ihm um. Keiner von ihnen konnte sagen, was die Zukunft bereithielt, also beschloss er zu ignorieren, was Ianto darüber gesagt hatte, den körperlichen Teil ihrer Beziehung zu beenden. Das war völlig normal. Es gab noch so viel für Ianto zu entdecken und zu erfahren, er war zu jung, um sich an einen alten Mann zu binden...

 

Die Worte - die Antwort, auf die Ianto warten musste - lagen auf seiner Zunge, aber er brachte sie nicht hervor. Es war so einfach gewesen, dem Kind zu sagen, dass er es liebte. Es sollte genauso einfach sein, diese Worte zu dem Mann zu sagen, sie laut auszusprechen, nicht gegen Iantos Haut zu murmeln oder in seinen Mund zu flüstern, während sie sich liebten. Oder wenn er sicher war, dass Ianto schlief.

 

Ianto setzte sich auf, aber anstatt das Bett zu verlassen, kam er auf seine Seite, kniete sich neben ihn und legte die Arme um ihn, drückte ihn so fest an sich, wie er konnte, das Gesicht gegen Jacks Nacken gepresst. „Was ist?“, fragte er leise. „Was habe ich falsches gesagt?“

 

„Nichts.“ Jack schloss einen Moment die Augen. „Ich dachte nur an etwas… dass ich dir bisher verschwiegen habe.“

 

„Über mich?“ Iantos Atem war warm gegen seine Haut.

 

„Über mich.“ Er drehte sich ein wenig mehr zur Seite, um ihn ansehen zu können. Jack legte die Hand an Iantos Wange, strich mit der Fläche des Daumens die Kontur seines Mundes nach. „Wer ich bin. Warum ich hier bin. Oder warum… oder warum ich immer noch so aussehe, wie ich ausgesehen habe, als du ein kleiner Junge warst.“

 

„Kosmetische Chirurgie?“, entgegnete Ianto prompt und ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. „Du hast mir gesagt, dass du in der Zukunft geboren wurdest, und dass dort vieles anders ist. Und dass du denkst, dass meine biologischen Eltern auch aus der Zukunft stammten. Hat es etwas damit zu tun? Denkst du, ich altere auch langsamer?“

 

Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid.“ Er ließ die Hand sinken. „Ich muss gehen, ich habe dem Team versprochen, nicht zu lange weg zu bleiben. Seit heute haben wir einen Arzt, deshalb war ich in London.“

 

„Wissen sie, wo du deine Mittags-Quickies verbringst?“ Ianto zog mit einem Grinsen die Augenbrauen hoch, sichtlich bemüht, das Thema zu wechseln. „Und mit wem?“

 

„So nennt man das heute?“ Jack schlang den Arm um seine Taille, beugte sich vor und küsste ihn hart. „Und nein, du bist mein Geheimnis. Ich denke, ich kann noch fünf Minuten bleiben“, murmelte er gegen Iantos Lippen und drückte ihn zurück auf die Matratze.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Epilog:

 

 

„Jack! Schön, dass du vorbei kommen konntest.“ Melanie umarmte ihn lächelnd und zog ihn ins Haus. „Komm rein. Ifan macht mit den Kindern einen Spaziergang, wir haben also unsere Ruhe.“

 

Wie immer ließ Jack Mantel und Schuhe im Flur – in dem sich jetzt wieder Kinderkleidung, Spielsachen und winziges Schuhwerk häuften, wie bei seinem ersten Besuch vor gut dreiundzwanzig Jahren und folgte Melanie dann in die Küche.

 

Neben ersten Malversuchen von Mica, dem jüngsten Mitglied der Familie und Davids Werken aus der Schule hingen Postkarten am Kühlschrank. Alle zeigten Motive, die verrieten, dass sie aus New York geschickt worden waren. Jack musterte sie, ohne sie umzudrehen und den Text zu lesen, während Melanie sich mit der Kaffeemaschine beschäftigte.

 

„Das Paket, das Ianto für dich geschickt hat, liegt auf der Fensterbank“, meinte sie und deutete auf einen kleinen Karton. Während er es holte, drehte Melanie sich um und sah ihn an. „Ich weiß, dass es eine unglaubliche Chance für Ianto ist, ein Semester in New York zu studieren und dass es eine Auszeichnung ist, dass er dieses Stipendium erhalten hat, aber ich vermisse ihn so sehr.“ Sie lächelte. „Ich warte immer noch darauf, dass er gleich zur Tür reinkommt und fragt, wann es Essen gibt. Warum werden Kinder bloß so schnell erwachsen? Und wir so schnell alt.“ Sie berührte eine Haarsträhne, in die sich erstes Grau mischte. Nun, das stand ihr als zweifache Großmutter wohl zu.

 

„Du bist nicht alt.“ Jack stellte das Päckchen ab und lächelte. „Du siehst keinen Moment älter aus als an dem Tag, an dem ich dich fragte, ob du dir vorstellen kannst, ein Baby zu adoptieren.“

 

Melanie lachte und machte eine abwehrende Bewegung mit der Hand. „Schamloser Lügner.“ Dann holte sie zwei Tassen aus dem Schrank.

 

„Ich?“ Grinsend riss Jack das Paket an der Unterseite auf, wo ein Pfeil auf eine Öffnungslasche hinwies. „Ich lüge nie. Außer natürlich, wenn ich lüge.“ Verpackungspeanuts rieselten auf den Küchentisch und dann hielt Jack einen etwa dreißig Zentimeter großen, in Papier und Luftpolsterfolie verpackten Gegenstand in der Hand.

 

Melanie stellte die Kaffeetassen auf den Tisch, wischte ein paar der Verpackungsschnipsel zur Seite. „Willst du nicht nachsehen, was es ist?“, fragte sie.

 

Jack zögerte, dachte aber, dass Ianto bestimmt nichts nach Hause geschickt hatte, das seine Mutter nicht sehen durfte und entfernte die vielen Lagen an Folie und Papier. Schließlich hielt er eine Freiheitsstatue aus Metall in der Hand. Jack stellte sie vorsichtig auf den Tisch.

 

„Nun, ich denke, es ist typisch für New York“, bemerkte Melanie und rührte ihren Kaffee um.

 

Auf dem Strahlenkranz um den Kopf der Statue klebte ein gelber Notizzettel. „Mach mich auf.“ Neugierig geworden untersuchte er das Souvenir näher und fand, dass sich der Kopf abschrauben ließ. Als Jack ihn entfernte, entdeckte er, dass das komplette Innere der Figur mit Kaffeebohnen gefüllt war. Lachend ließ er ein paar davon auf den Tisch fallen und zeigte Melanie seinen Fund.

 

Kopfschüttelnd lehnte sie sich zurück. „Dieser Junge“, meinte sie lächelnd. „Ich fürchte, das ist meine Schuld. Ifan und ich haben ihn zu einem Kaffeesüchtigen gemacht.“

 

„Jeder braucht ein kleines Laster.“ Jack entdeckte zwischen den restlichen Verpackungspeanuts die Ecke einer Postkarte und zog sie hervor. Sie zeigte – natürlich – die Freiheitsstatue und die Rückseite war eng mit Iantos vertrauter Handschrift bedeckt.

 

 

_Ich habe noch keine Sonne aus Eis oder lebende Bäume aus Stein gefunden, also komme ich am Ende des Semesters nach Cardiff zurück. Du hast Recht, nicht alles kann mit Zahlen erklärt werden. Sonst würde ich dich nicht so sehr vermissen, obwohl wir nur eine so kleine Anzahl davon getrennt sind._

_Bis dahin schicke ich dir eine Kostprobe des Kaffees, den ich hier trinke, wenn ich das freie Internet im Coffeeshop nutze. Gib Mama einen Kuss von mir und sag ihr, dass sie sich keine Sorgen um mich machen muss, mir glaubt sie es nicht._

_In Liebe, Ianto_

 

 

„Er vermisst dich übrigens auch, das ist dir hoffentlich klar“, meinte Melanie und sah ihn über den Rand ihrer Tasse hinweg an. „Mehr als den Rest von uns, denke ich. Das ist normal, ich weiß, er nabelt sich von uns ab. Wir haben am Samstag telefoniert und er wollte wissen, ob du ab und zu bei uns vorbei kommst. Ob wir uns um dich kümmern. Ich dachte, das solltest du wissen.“

 

Jack sah zur Seite. Er wusste, dass Melanie nicht völlig glücklich mit ihrer Beziehung war. Aber sie akzeptierte Iantos Entscheidung. „Er fehlt mir auch“, erwiderte er leise. „Mehr als ich für möglich gehalten habe.“ Sie hatten ein paar Mal miteinander telefoniert, aber zwischen Jacks unvorhersehbarem Terminplan und der Zeitverschiebung war das nicht einfach zu koordinieren. Und kein wirklich befriedigender Ersatz.

 

„Du bist jederzeit bei uns willkommen, auch wenn Ianto wieder da ist. Vielleicht bekomme ich ihn so auch häufiger zu Gesicht.“ Melanie legte die Hand auf seinen Arm. „Deshalb hat er das Paket auch hierher geschickt, damit du zu uns kommen musst, um es abzuholen.“

 

Er legte die Hand über ihre, drückte sie. „Dein Sohn ist clever“, meinte Jack mit einem Lächeln.

 

„Ich sehe das eher als eine gemeinschaftliche Anstrengung. Er ist uns gut geraten, finde ich.“ Melanie stand auf. „Möchtest du noch Kaffee?“

 

„Gerne.“ Er schob seine Tasse in ihre Richtung und nahm die Postkarte, die Ianto beigelegt hatte, noch einmal zur Hand. Wenn Ianto zurück in Cardiff war, würde er ihm ein paar der Erklärungen geben, die der junge Mann suchte. Und vielleicht… führte eine davon zu einer gemeinsamen Zukunft für ihn und Ianto.

 

 

 

Ende

 

 

 

Es gibt ein Wiedersehen – unter anderem - mit dem „Herzkind“ in der Storysammlung „Weihnachten mit der Familie“, die ich ab dem 25.12. poste.

 

Bis dahin schöne Feiertage und schon mal einen Guten Rutsch.

Vielen Dank an alle, die mitgelesen haben.

 

Liebe Grüße.

Callandra


End file.
